


Jedyny kwiat [IchiRuki Month 2020]

by MiszaPL



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiszaPL/pseuds/MiszaPL
Summary: 31 oneshotów z najlepszym Wybielaczowym shipem z okazji miesiąca IR na Tumblrze.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. 1. Znam cię ze snów

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asami_chi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_chi/gifts).



> [A/N] Tadaa! Word mówi mi, że są tu 942 słowa. Krótkie, wreszcie bym się w dziabowym limicie zmieściła. A pierwszy rozdział tego czejlendżu dedykuję mojej niezastąpionej, zboczonej Becie, upraszając jednocześnie, aby swój tyłek ruszyła i rewrite "Ostatniej nocy" przeprowadziła! Tak, inspirowałam się troszeczkę >///<

Całe to gadanie o tym, jak to miłość uskrzydla i jak to zakochani widzą wszystko w jasnych i ciepłych kolorach, niemiłosiernie wkurwiało Kurosakiego.

Późna wiosna w niczym tu nie pomagała. Już nawet powrót ze szkoły przez spokojny park nie był bezpieczny. Przeklęty maj, przeklęta piękna pogoda i przeklęci zakochani ludzie, którzy śmieli przesiadywać nad tą samą rzeką, przy której lubił odpoczywać w ciszy i spokoju!

I choć jechał na tym samym wózku, co ci wszyscy rozpromienieni ludzie spacerujący we dwoje ulicami Karakury, daleko mu było do romantycznych uniesień.

Nie chciał, by nieostrożne działanie było tym _o jeden most za daleko_ i zniszczyło najważniejszą dla niego relację.

A jego największym wrogiem był… sen.

Wieczory w klinice Kurosakich wyglądały w zasadzie tak samo. Isshin witający Ichigo kopniakiem, tradycyjna bójka ojca i syna, Yuzu martwiąca się, że wszystko wystygnie, Karin uspokajająca Yuzu i namawiająca, by usiadła, zjadła i nie przejmowała się tymi dwoma debilami.

I _ona_.

Każdego wieczora, choć zgrabnie omijała wymieniających czułości mężczyzn i zasiadała do stołu wraz z siostrami rudzielca, nie zaczynała jeść bez niego. Potem on marudził, że niepotrzebnie na niego czekała, ona pomstowała na niego, że jest niewdzięcznym gówniarzem, Karin uśmiechała się pod nosem, Yuzu zaintrygowana patrzyła na brata i jego przyjaciółkę, a Isshin kleił się do plakatu Masaki i pierdolił coś o trzeciej córce.

A potem szli do jego pokoju, który przez tę małą wiedźmę stał się _ich_ pokojem. I chociaż niejednokrotnie darli koty z tego powodu, to lubił te chwile, kiedy sen przymykał brunetce jej uroczą jadaczkę i mógł ją okryć kocem, który był zazwyczaj upchnięty gdzieś w jej (niby jego, no ale…) szafie.

Lubił te wspólne, leniwe popołudnia. To wyciąganie z łóżka w środku nocy, bo Puści. Jej święte oburzenie, gdy wracał spod prysznica bez koszulki. Gdy wieczorem każde leżało w swoim łóżku i rozmawiali przy zgaszonym świetle, aż nie odpłynęli.

To był moment, który Kurosaki starał się jak najbardziej opóźnić.

Bo w jego snach wszystko to było zgoła inne.

Bo w jego snach nie wkurwiało go to pierdolenie ojca o trzeciej córce, nie posyłał wymownych spojrzeń cichutko chichoczącej Karin, a opieprz dostawał za powrót spod prysznica w koszulce zamiast bez niej.

Kładli się w tym samym łóżku, zasypiali razem.

A potem budził się, czując na ustach nieznośne mrowienie po tych wszystkich pocałunkach z nią w jego snach.

Przyjaciele zauważyli, że stał się jeszcze bardziej milczący i markotny. Nawet wtedy, gdy ta mała wiedźma próbowała się z nim przedrzeźniać, był oszczędny w słowach. Znikał w porze drugiego śniadania; wolał przebywać sam niż z nimi oraz z nią.

Gdyby jeszcze nie było tam Inoue, może jakoś by to przeżył, ale kurwica go brała od jej wiecznego „Kurosaki-kun!” akurat wtedy, kiedy próbował coś powiedzieć do Rukii.

Pewnego dnia, kiedy na długiej przerwie przesiadywał gdzieś na tyłach szkoły, zobaczył przed sobą znajomego okularnika, który bez słowa usiadł obok niego i zaczął wpieprzać to, co miał uszykowane na drugie śniadanie.

\- Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał, Ishida – warknął, wbijając wzrok gdzieś w dal.

\- Kurosaki. Miły jak zawsze – odburknął Uryū. – Mógłbyś okazać trochę wdzięczności, że ktokolwiek pofatygował się, żeby cię szukać.

\- Nie prosiłem o to.

\- _Nie ty_ prosiłeś, zgadza się.

Rudzielec poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Spojrzał na Ishidę. Czyżby?...

\- Inoue-san się o ciebie martwi. Ostatnio ciągle gdzieś znikasz.

Z gardła Kurosakiego wyrwało się rozczarowane, ciche westchnienie.

\- Tak jak myślałem – okularnik uśmiechnął się z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. – Zakochany debilu.

\- Sam jesteś zakochany!

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie, Kurosaki!

\- Przyszedłeś psuć mi przerwę twoimi insynuacjami?!

\- Nie pomyślałeś nigdy, że to ty psujesz jej przerwy, kiedy tak znikasz?!

Wiedział przecież, że ten pieprzony Ishida ma rację, ale bał się. Nie chciał, by kilka słów zniszczyło mu relację z najważniejszą kobietą w jego życiu.

Każdorazowo, gdy patrzył na brunetkę, zerkał ukradkiem na jej różane usta, które przecież tak dobrze znał ze swych snów. Tak jak jego ręce z tych snów znały jej jasne, drobne dłonie, uroczo zaczerwienione policzki, jej talię i biodra. I łapał się na gapieniu się na nią bezczelnie, słysząc te wszystkie znane ze snów mniej i bardziej grzeczne jej słowa.

To były tylko sny.

Wieczorem znowu kłócili się o jakąś bzdurę, tylko jej mina była niezwykle zaskoczona, kiedy krzyknął do niej „ty idiotko!”. I tak jakoś jej się oczy zaszkliły. Spanikowany zorientował się, że zamiast inwektywy rzucił w jej kierunku te dwa słowa, których tak bardzo się bał. Zaczął ją gorączkowo przepraszać, lecz głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy przyłożyła mu pięścią w brzuch, a potem, gdy skulił się, próbując złapać oddech, chwyciła go za kołnierz białej koszulki jakże elegancko i gustownie noszonej do czarnego T-shirtu z logo Bad Religion.

Sobotni poranek przywitał ich jaskrawymi promieniami słońca. Przez uchylone okno wpadało wiosenne, rześkie powietrze. Widział, jak przeciągała się leniwie, po czym oparła głowę o jego nagi tors, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechając się rozanielona.

\- To kłamstwo! Spisek! Jesteś pewien, że nigdy wcześniej ty nie?...

\- Naprawdę – objął ją ramieniem, czując ciepło jej ciała. Leżeli pod kołdrą, rozespani, rozczochrani. Serce biło mu mocniej, gdy widział psotne iskierki w tych pięknych, dużych, szafirowych oczach.

\- Przecież to jest popieprzone! Miałam wrażenie, jakbyś czytał mi w myślach!

\- Żeby tylko _w myślach_ – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

\- To znaczy?

\- Powiedzmy, że… _znam cię ze snów_.

Brew Rukii drgnęła niebezpiecznie.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że podczas gdy ja sobie spokojnie spałam, ty o mnie fantazjowałeś?!

\- Nie ja! Mój mózg! On sam tak!

\- Ty łajdaku! Zboczeńcu! – poderwała się, siadając na nim okrakiem i pochylając się nad nim. – Przeproś.

Dwa razy nie trzeba było mu powtarzać. A treść przeprosin i reakcja na nie? Cóż, przynajmniej Yuzu uwierzyła siostrze, że braciszka bolą plecy po całonocnym uganianiu się za Pustymi.


	2. 2. Fantazje kontra rzeczywistość

Niejednokrotnie zastanawiała się, jak będzie wyglądał jej pierwszy raz.

Nasłuchała się dość od koleżanek ze Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami. I żeby tylko od nich! W niczym nie pomagały jej te namiętne, babskie pogaduchy w gronie znajomych z liceum w Karakurze. Ona, może trochę staroświecko wychowana, z wypiekami na twarzy i pewnym zawstydzeniem słuchała tego, co mówią koleżanki.

Ile miały wtedy lat? Czy bolało? Leci wtedy krew? Jak się ubrały? Jak się przygotowywały do tego? U kogo? A wcześniej robiły _irygację pochwy_?

Jeszcze to słownictwo!

Sama nie miała doświadczenia w tym względzie, więc zaczęła – jak to mówili szkolni znajomi – _guglać_. Ten rudy kretyn nauczył ją swego czasu obsługi komputera, więc w wolnych chwilach, kiedy nikt nie widział, czasami siadała i szukała informacji na ten temat.

I to wykorzystując tryb incognito, o którym słyszała kiedyś od Keigo żalącego się Mizurio, że ciągle wyskakują mu jakieś _gorące mamuśki w jego okolicy_. Nie żeby Mizurio uznał to za coś dziwnego. Albo niepożądanego.

Także Ichigo udzielił jej kilku istotnych wskazówek; między innymi takiej, by nie wierzyć we wszystko, co jest napisane w Internecie. Odkryła, że słowa rudzielca miały poparcie także w innym autorytecie świata żywych! No patrzcie, niby ten Abraham Lincoln żył ze dwieście lat temu, a już wtedy uczył, jak weryfikować źródła informacji!

Wątpliwości narastały, lęki kiełkowały w głowie, a ona przecież wiedziała, że prędzej czy później ten pierwszy raz nadejdzie. Stresowała się, bo jednak co innego słuchać opowieści koleżanek czy czytać naprawdę pokręcone relacje kobiet na forach, a co innego samej to przeżyć. Poczuć. _Zgłębić_ temat osobiście.

Zastanawiała się, do kogo z tym uderzyć, żeby jakoś się przełamać i porozmawiać o swoich wątpliwościach. Wówczas oczywistym wyborem wydawała jej się Matsumoto. I tak oto zniknęła pewnego piątkowego popołudnia, zostawiając Kurosakiemu jedynie krótką wiadomość, że znika na weekend, bo ma coś do załatwienia w Społeczności Dusz.

Było jej co prawda głupio, że tak zostawia go z Pustymi na głowie, a sama idzie na pogaduchy przy procentach, ale po prostu musiała z kimś o tym porozmawiać, a domyślała się, że w tym zakresie Rangiku może mieć jakieś doświadczenie.

Kiedy wróciła w niedzielny wieczór, jeszcze trochę zmęczona po dość intensywnych rozmowach z Matsumoto, zastała niesamowicie stęsknionego za nią Kona i wkurwionego Ichigo, który był zły, że wybyła tak nagle, że martwił się o nią, bo zostawiła tylko jakąś zdawkową wiadomość z tymi pieprzonymi _bazgrołami_.

Było jednak coś w jego poirytowanym głosie i pełnym rozgoryczenia spojrzeniu tych kasztanowych oczu, że wreszcie pękła.

Przecież najodpowiedniejsza osoba, by o tym porozmawiać, była wciąż obok!

Długo nie mógł jej odczepić od swojego torsu, kiedy próbowała ukryć przed nim te potężne, niezdrowe rumieńce, gdy opowiadała mu o swych rozterkach. On zaś nie wyśmiał jej. O dziwo doskonale ją rozumiał.

Gdzieś z dołu dobiegały okrzyki Isshina, który zapewne znów kleił się do plakatu przedstawiającego zmarłą żonę przemieszane z krzykami poirytowanej Karin i próbującej ich przywołać do porządku (i na kolację) Yuzu, kiedy powiedziała mu, że to właśnie z nim chce mieć ten pierwszy raz.

Uśmiechał się, tak uroczo zarumieniony, kiedy się zgadzał.

Rzeczywistość – do spółki z pewnym rudzielcem – zweryfikowała jej dziwaczne wyobrażenia dotyczące tego pamiętnego, ważnego wydarzenia.

Nie bolało. Nie było krwi. Czuła się bezpiecznie. Dzięki temu gderliwemu kretynowi.

Kurosaki oderwał wzrok od telefonu, gdy usłyszał szczęk zamka w drzwiach i usłyszał charakterystyczne skrzypnięcie naciskanej klamki. Uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak brunetka opada obok niego na krzesło, biorąc głęboki oddech.

\- I co? Aż tak źle było? – spytał, wygaszając ekran i chowając komórkę do kieszeni.

\- Nie wiem, czego się bałam – odparła, starając się uspokoić drżenie kończyn. Spojrzała na niego speszona – I w życiu bym nie pomyślała, że jesteś tu stałym bywalcem.

\- No przecież mój ojciec to pieprzony lekkoduch. A ja, jako starszy brat, czuję się odpowiedzialny za zdrowie moich sióstr.

\- Taki brat to skarb.

\- E tam. Po prostu staruszek dostaje kręćka, kiedy przychodzi co do czego w babskich sprawach. Klei się do tego pieprzonego plakatu i pierdoli coś o dorastaniu i dziewczęcej niewinności. Ktoś musiał je wziąć do ginekologa, gdy zaczęły miesiączkować, nie?

Zrobiło się jej tak jakoś ciepło na sercu, gdy wyobraziła sobie tego zrzędliwego rudzielca, który z jednej strony zapewne sam był pełen obaw, a z drugiej strony jego siostry były dla niego ważniejsze niż jego obawy i dziwaczne spojrzenia ludzi w przychodni.

\- Wciąż nie powiedziałaś najważniejszego – zwrócił jej uwagę, mierząc ją wzrokiem.

\- Znaczy?

\- Wiesz, Rukia… - i choć nie był to jego pierwszy wypad z kobietą na wizytę do ginekologa, był to pierwszy taki wypad z tą kobietą; zarumienił się, gdy spojrzała na niego tymi wielkimi, niebieskimi, błyszczącymi oczyma. – Wszystko jest dobrze, prawda?

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku. Dziękuję, Ichigo.

Wstrzymała na chwilę oddech, gdy znienacka przytulił ją mocno. Objęła go w pasie, pozwalając mu się przygarnąć do jego ciepłego torsu.

Jednego się nie spodziewali.

Orihime, która także przyszła na wizytę do ginekologa i zastała ich przytulających się przed gabinetem lekarskim, patrzących na nią z wypiekami na twarzach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daa! Ktoś spodziewał się Rukii u ginekologa? :D
> 
> Pomysł naszedł mnie znienacka. Może to kwestia mojego skrzywienia in-spe-zawodowego? Położne to babska zdrożne, no! Tu "fantazje", tam tyle podobieństw, jakimi można opisać lęki dotyczące pierwszego razu u ginekologa i seksu [CHODŹ ADASIU NA MORENKĘ MORENKA SWEET NIGHT playing in the background] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Nie wiem jeszcze, co będzie jutro, ale mam już pomysły na dzień szósty ("Widzę, jak rozpadasz się na kawałki niczym bohater") i trzynasty ("ofiara/poświęcenie"). I zdradzę tylko, że będą ze sobą powiązane.
> 
> Skargi i zażalenia ten rozdział - do mojego mózgu spaczonego zawodowo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. 3. Gwiazdy w twych oczach

Komunikację zasadniczo dzieli się na werbalną i pozawerbalną. W skład tej drugiej można wliczyć także to, co w danym momencie robią oczy rozmówcy, przy czym komunikacja pozawerbalna z zasady jest uzupełnieniem słów, bo nie zawsze samą postawą czy gestem można przekazać to, co pragnie się powiedzieć. Dotyczy to zwłaszcza spojrzenia.

A jednak Ichigo i Rukia mogliby napisać własny słownik dotyczący komunikacji wzrokowej.

Zachodziła też pewna zależność pomiędzy stopniem zaangażowania w rozmowy z rodziną, przyjaciółmi czy znajomymi a takim właśnie komunikowaniem się poprzez spojrzenia; im bardziej byli rozgadani z kimś poza sobą, tym częściej, jeśli mieli taką potrzebę, posyłali sobie jedynie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. I to im wystarczało.

Mówi się, że oczy są zwierciadłem duszy. A kto inny aniżeli osoba, która zna twoją duszę równie dobrze co ty, potrafi czytać z jej zwierciadła niczym z otwartej księgi?

Zwłaszcza jeśli te dwie dusze pośród innych jawią się jako związane czerwoną wstęgą.

Nie umykało to uwadze postronnych.

Kurosaki był znany jako osoba gburowata i milcząca. Rzadko się uśmiechał, rzadko się śmiał. Unikał towarzyskich pogaduszek. Stronił od innych. Zmarszczone brwi i ścięte usta mówiły same za siebie. Oderwany od swych zajęć często zerkał na ludzi spode łba, potęgując wrażenie, że jest rozgniewany.

Dopiero ta jedna, niewysoka kobieta sprawiła, że zaczął się wreszcie uśmiechać.

Przyjaciele rudzielca zauważyli, że w jej towarzystwie, choć zmarszczone brwi, bucowate nastawienie i powściągliwość pozostały, to jego kasztanowe oczy zdawały się odżywać. Błyszczały zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy były skierowane na niepozorną brunetkę. Ich spojrzenie było wówczas tak ciepłe, że niemal można się było przy nim ogrzać.

A kiedy patrzył na nią, często mimowolnie się uśmiechał.

Nie uchodziło to zwłaszcza uwadze Inoue, która zachodziła w głowę, jak to jest, że Ichigo patrzący na nią po prostu patrzył i miała wrażenie, że jego oczy nie odbijały wówczas niczego, w tym jej, zaś przy Kuchiki były pełne blasku, żywotne.

Także w żeńskim gronie poczyniono stosowne obserwacje.

Rukia, w przeciwieństwie do rudowłosego imbecyla, była bardziej obyta towarzysko. Gdy spędzała przerwy w towarzystwie koleżanek z klasy, niejednokrotnie słyszała pytania o tego kretyna. I tak jakoś żadna jej niezbyt wierzyła, że to tylko przyjaźń. Ku niemej rozpaczy Orihime i cichej satysfakcji Chizuru.

Po prostu kiedy o nim mówiła, jej szafirowe oczy błyszczały, zaś pod nimi malował się delikatny rumieniec. Usta zaprzeczały, a oczy śmiały się z nich.

Rodzinie Kurosakich również to nie umknęło.

Karin często głupkowato chichotała pod nosem, widząc swojego brata i jego towarzyszkę razem, a biedna, niewinna Yuzu zachodziła w głowę, o co chodzi jej z tym „niebawem będziesz musiała się uniezależnić od braciszka”.

Przecież kochała Rukię jak starszą siostrę! No dobrze, relacja jej i brata była zgoła inna niż taka, która powinna być między rodzeństwem, żeby nie przypominało to „Gry o Tron”. Nie była jednak zazdrosna, nie czuła potrzeby rywalizowania z brunetką o uwagę brata, który przecież wciąż czochrał je po włosach, przypominał wespół z ojcem, że oceny są gówno warte, a poza tym spędzał z nimi czas. Z nimi i z Rukią.

Kiedy Yuzu zastanawiała się, jak to jest między nią a braciszkiem, olśnienie nadeszło znienacka. Pewnego dnia, gdy wraz z tatą oglądała rodzinny album, spojrzała na niego akurat w momencie, gdy ten wpatrywał się w fotografię przedstawiającą mamę. Zobaczyła jego wzrok. I zrozumiała.

Mijały lata. On myślał, że już rozumie. Aż do dnia, gdy zgłupiał. Niejednokrotnie widział w tych szafirowych, pięknych oczach łzy, lecz kiedy tak trzymał jej twarz ujętą w swych dużych dłoniach, czuł się tak, jakby zmieścił w nich cały świat, a jej oczy zawarły w sobie bezkres wieczornego nieba, na którym jaśniały gwiazdy. Lśniły. Promieniały. Słuchał i patrzył onieśmielony, aż wreszcie zrozumiał. Wówczas i jego oczy rozbłysły niczym nieboskłon podczas wietrznego zachodu słońca.

Ten szafirowy bezkres nie opuszczał go.

Kiedy widział ten wzrok wlepionych w niego ciemnoniebieskich oczu, nie potrafił się nie uśmiechać. Nawet jeśli wpatrzone w niego niebieskie oczy miały w sobie niewypowiedziane lęki i obawy.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę – uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy zobaczył, że wątpliwości umykają w dal, pozostawiając w niebieskich oczach jedynie czystą, niewysłowioną radość.

Wtedy poczuł na ramieniu dotyk ciepłej, drobnej dłoni. Odwrócił głowę w jej stronę i napotkał ponownie szafirowe, pogodne oczy. Ich właścicielka patrzyła na niego z wyrazem twarzy pod tytułem „nie wstyd ci?”, lecz jej twarz promieniała.

\- Czuję się obgadywana – bezczelnie wgramoliła mu się na kolana, niewinnie zarzucając ręce na jego szyję.

Na kolana Rukii siedzącej na kolanach Ichigo wskoczył dodatkowo rudowłosy chłopiec o oczach niebieskich i ciemnych niczym gwiaździste niebo w pogodną noc.

\- Tato powiedział, że będę dobrym starszym bratem! – mały rudzielec wlepił wzrok wielkich, niemal granatowych oczu w mamę, szczerząc się radośnie.

\- No popatrz, nawet twój tato raz na jakiś czas powie coś mądrego.

\- Podważasz mój ojcowski autorytet!

\- Twoje _co_ , Ichi?

\- Jesteś bezczelna!

\- A ty się wypaplałeś!

\- _Ja_ się wypaplałem?! No chyba ty!

\- Ja?! _Jak_?!

\- No nie wiem – westchnął cicho, czując na swojej ręce dość solidnego kopniaka, który posłała mu córka, widocznie już pod matczynym sercem grając tacie na nosie – Nie mam pojęcia, Rukia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Majaczył mi angst a'la gwiazdy odbijające się w martwych oczach. A potem uznałam, że angstu przy mnie i tak macie dość (: Troszeczkę poszłam w stronę... ginekologicznych tematów.


	4. 4. Złączone ostrza, złączone serca

Siedziała na jednym ze wzniesień wzgórza Koifushi i obserwowała treningowy pojedynek czerwonowłosego i rudzielca. Ogrzewała się w ciepłych promieniach letniego słońca i pozwalała wspomnieniom płynąć przez jej umysł niczym rzeka przecinająca tę malowniczą dolinę w jednym z dystryktów Rukongai.

Niegdyś zastanawiała się, czy tak jak dwie dusze mogą być związane czerwoną nicią przeznaczenia, tak dwa ostrza mogą być ze sobą złączone.

Widząc, jak kolejna Getsuga ze świstem przecina powietrze, uderzając prosto w Abaraia, który zlekceważył przeciwnika, nie miała wątpliwości.

Nie miała bladego pojęcia, kiedy ten czas zleciał, że słoneczna poświata zaczęła czerwienieć, zaś tam, gdzie przecież wciąż patrzyła, nie było już walczących mężczyzn. Wstała powoli, otrzepując białe kimono i już odwracała się w stronę ścieżki, by udać się w drogę powrotną do siedziby XIII Dywizji, gdy ujrzała przed sobą uśmiechniętego rudzielca w stroju Boga Śmierci.

Odwzajemniła mu pogodny, może trochę zawadiacki uśmieszek. Mężczyzna górował nad nią wzrostem, ręce trzymał założone na piersiach, zaś na plecach – przytwierdzony czerwonym, różańcowatym pasem – nosił Zangetsu.

Czas płynie, lecz pewne rzeczy pozostają niezmienne.

Widząc błysk w jego oczach, westchnęła cicho.

_Ich znajomość zaczęła się od walki. Najpierw pomiędzy sobą. Potem z Pustym. Z kolejnymi Pustymi. A potem on stanął do walki przeciwko całej Społeczności Dusz, by ocalić ją przed egzekucją na wzgórzu Sōkyoku._

_Wielokrotnie stawali do walki ramię w ramię. Ostrze przy ostrzu. Serce obok serca. I szli tak przez życie. Przez kolejne potyczki. Przez walkę z wojskami Aizena. Przez zgliszcza budynków zniszczonych zarówno w Seireitei, jak i w Rukongai._

_Szli ramię w ramię. Ostrze przy ostrzu. Serce obok serca. Przez życie. Przed ołtarz._

_I tak samo szli na kolejną niełatwą misję przeciwko kolejnemu wrogowi ładu i spokoju, którego przerost ambicji zagrażał równowadze świata._

Wiatr mierzwił łagodnymi, delikatnymi i ciepłymi podmuchami zarówno długie kosmyki jej kruczoczarnych włosów, jak i jego bujną, rudą, rozczochraną czuprynę, która w świetle zachodzącego słońca zdawała się nieomal płonąć.

_\- ICHIGO!_

_Wciąż pamiętała ten widok. Ziemia przesiąknięta krwią. Jej, jego, wrogów. Jego ruda czupryna zniknęła za plecami kolejnego potężnego przeciwnika. Nie mógł się bronić. Zangetsu, wytrącony mu z rąk, upadł na skalisty grunt pod jej nogami._

_Sode no Shirayuki była wycieńczona długą, wręcz syzyfową walką. Rukia drżącymi rękami chwyciła miecz męża; był w jej rękach lżejszy, niż na to wyglądał. Uniosła go ku górze; widziała, jak jej szafirowe oczy odbijają się w jego błyszczącym ostrzu._

_\- Proszę, Zangetsu… użycz mi swej siły._

Patrzyła w przymrużone oczy rudzielca. Przymrużone, bo i słońce świeciło mu w twarz, i przydługie kosmyki włosów wpadały do nich. Zaśmiała się cicho, słysząc „cholera!” z jego ust i widząc gorączkowe próby okiełznania tego rudego bałaganu ku lepszej widoczności tego, co przed nim.

_Potężna, lodowa Getsuga Tenshō ze świstem przecięła powietrze, rozszarpując ciała przeciwników. Ich ciała powoli zdematerializowały się, ujawniając to, czego tak bardzo nie chciała zobaczyć._

_Podbiegła do męża, biorąc go w ramiona; jej szaty przesiąkały jego krwią._

_\- Rukia…_

_Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, widząc błysk w jego oczach. Szli przez życie razem, ramię w ramię, aż do tego momentu. Za nimi łopotały wstęgi ich Zabójców Dusz, splątując się na wietrze, zaś ich serc, złączonych na wieki, nic nie było w stanie rozdzielić._

Okiełznawszy bajzel we włosach, odchrząknął znacząco, czym jeszcze bardziej rozbawił Rukię. Był na swój sposób rozbrajający, kiedy tak próbował okazywać, może ciut teatralnie, powagę. Wzrok jej szafirowych oczu napotkał znów jego oczy. Błyszczące. Pogodne.

_Szafirowe._

_Nikt nie wymagał od niej cudów. Po pogrzebie męża dni i noce spędzała samotnie. Odnalazła azyl w klinice Kurosakich. Spędzili tam tyle czasu razem, więc nie dziwota, że w tak trudnych chwilach ukojenie przemieszane z goryczą nadpełzających zewsząd wspomnień dawał jej ten pokój, te wszystkie znajome kąty, obecność teścia i szwagierek._

_I nikt nie dziwił się jej fatalnemu samopoczuciu. Temu, że straciła apetyt, była senna, rozkojarzona, zapominała, po co przyszła. Dopiero Isshin nabrał podejrzeń._

_Oboje mieli łzy w oczach, gdy na ekranie ultrasonografu, gdzieś pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi szarymi maziajami, ujrzeli mały cud, którego bicie serca można było już usłyszeć._

_Choć odszedł, wciąż szedł z nią przez życie. Serce przy sercu._

\- Wszystko w porządku, mamo? – zapytał, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po karku. Przecież widział, że znów się z niego bezczelnie nabijała. Co prawda wujek Renji wspominał, że z taty też nieraz się śmiała, ale to było co innego! On tu próbuje być poważny, do cholery!

\- Chyba lepiej nie pytać o to wujka Renjiego, co nie, Mamoru? – westchnęła, podchodząc do syna. Widziała na jego twarzy kilka zadraśnięć.

\- Jest bardzo lekkomyślny podczas walki. Zero strategii. Już zapowiedział rewanż.

\- Cały Renji – uśmiechnęła się, mijając chłopaka, który podążył zaraz za nią. Tyle lat, a tymczasem Abarai wciąż zbiera cięgi od jakiegoś rudego Kurosakiego dzierżącego Zangetsu.

Rukia nieraz zastanawiała się, jak to jest, że ich syn przyszedł na świat – choć rzecz jasna spodziewała się, że z mocami Boga Śmierci – i gdy podrósł, ujawnił nie bezimienne ostrze, lecz miecz swego ojca, Zangetsu. Ten sam, którym on ochraniał ją. Ten sam, który użyczył jej swej mocy, by raz jeszcze ochronić jego gasnące życie.

Czas płynie, lecz pewne rzeczy pozostają niezmienne. Na przykład odwaga. Miłość. I ochrona tego, co kochamy. Syn otrzymał imię o znaczeniu tym samym, co imię ojca – _chronić_.

Bo choć odszedł, wciąż szli razem przez życie. Ostrze przy ostrzu. Serce przy sercu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] No i poniesło mnie - powstrzymałam się od angstu w poprzednim oneshocie, a tutaj aż samo się prosiło, no ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. 5. Zdrada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] PLOT TWIST! Możecie potraktować tego oneshota jako swego rodzaju ciąg dalszy „Gwiazd w twych oczach”. A już jutro coś, na co czekałam; uchylę rąbka tajemnicy i zdradzę (ekhem!) Wam, że szósta część będzie osadzona w realiach po 686. rozdziale Bleacha (:

Szczęk klucza w zamku. Skrzypnięcie powoli otwierających się drzwi wejściowych. A skrzypiały, bo przecież prosiła go, żeby je przesmarował, zrobił z nimi porządek, a temu znowu z tej durnej, rudej łepetyny wyleciało. Zmęczone „tadaima”, zamykanie drzwi. Radosny głosik syna witającego tatę, za którym tak bardzo się stęsknił.

Ona też tęskniła. Miał wrócić wczoraj, ale z dwunastogodzinnego dyżuru zrobiła się doba. Przecież rudowłosy, może i gburowaty anestezjolog nie odmówiłby małej przysługi koledze z pracy, nie? Zwłaszcza że szło o sprawy rodzinne.

Słyszała szybki tupot nóg synka pędzącego do taty i głos męża, który chciał się przywitać z chłopcem, ale przypomniał mu, że najpierw musi umyć ręce, bo przyszedł z zewnątrz. Szum wody puszczanej z kranu po chwili ustał i za chwilę mogła usłyszeć stęsknionych za sobą dwóch najważniejszych w jej życiu mężczyzn. Na dodatek obu rudych.

Przeciągnęła się leniwie, po czym powoli wstała od stołu, na którym wciąż stała rozłożona szachownica. Białe dostały łomot od czarnych, a matka przegrała z kilkuletnim synem. Mały rudzielec odgrzebał skądś starą książkę dotyczącą szachów i wciągnął się w temat. Ojciec nauczył go grać, a jak znikał na dyżurach, to mama – choć rzadko grywała w szachy i nie była w tym najlepsza – siadała z synkiem (i książką z regułami gry, bo już im się zdarzały takie głupoty jak bicie króla) i wieczorami rozgrywali kilka partyjek.

Zobaczyła przed sobą męża z synkiem na ręku. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc ten cudowny obrazek. Oparła głowę o tors starszego Kurosakiego i objęła go rękoma w pasie. Ona też tęskniła. Martwiła się, gdy dostała smsa, że nie wróci do domu na czas. Oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę, że Ichigo musiał napisać wiadomość gdzieś pomiędzy jednym a drugim zabiegiem i toną dokumentacji, stąd pewna szorstkość i zdawkowość, ale i tak się martwiła. A stres wyjątkowo jej nie pomagał, bo i córa wyczuwała, że coś jest nie tak i Rukia odnosiła wrażenie, że ta zwiększona częstotliwość kopniaków pod żebra to dopytywanie, gdzie jest tata.

\- Przepraszam – westchnął, obejmując ją ramieniem, nachylając się do niej i obdarzając ją długim, czułym pocałunkiem. – Ishida musiał pilnie wrócić do domu. Może Inoue znowu zostawiła czajnik na gazie i poszła spać? Cholera wie.

\- Wciąż nie możesz przywyknąć, że zmieniła nazwisko, sklerotyku? – podniosła na niego wzrok, widząc te błyszczące, kasztanowe oczy, od razu czuła się lepiej. Bezpieczniej. Wreszcie wrócił i był z nimi.

\- Rukia, już jeden Ishida w zdaniu to tłok, a co dopiero dwoje.

\- A czterech Kurosakich?

\- Sama się skarżyłaś, jak Tōshirō wiecznie mówił _„Kuchiki i Kuchiki”._

\- Wygrałem z mamą! Za trzecim razem! – pochwalił się mały rudzielec, postawiony przez ojca na ziemię. Jedną rączką trzymał fałd matczynej sukienki, drugą zaś ściskał dużą, ciepłą dłoń taty.

\- Za trzecim? No i pięknie! – Ichigo ostrożnie przeczochrał go po rudej, bujnej czuprynie, puszczając do niego oczko. – Czyli jest remis, bo one są dwie, a ty jeden.

\- Ichigo!

\- No a nie?

Kiedy tak stali przytuleni, świat zdawał się być znów choć trochę lepszym miejscem.

\- Pewnie jesteś zmęczony, co? – spytała, z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy obserwując, jak przyklęka na jedno kolano. Przywoływało to same dobre wspomnienia. Tym razem jednak nie klękał przed najważniejszą kobietą w jego życiu, a przed dwoma; przecież z córą też wypadałoby się przywitać, nie?

\- Może trochę – odparł i uśmiechnął się rozczulony, gdy na policzku wtulonym w brzuch żony poczuł delikatnego kopniaka od drugiej stęsknionej damy. – W nocy udało mi się przespać, do rana był względny spokój, żadnych nagłych przypadków.

\- A nie chciałbyś wziąć ciepłej kąpieli po dyżurze?

Podniósł na nią wzrok. Rukia zaśmiała się, widząc te ożywione ogniki w jego brązowych oczach. Znała słabość męża do wylegiwania się w wannie po całym dniu w szpitalu.

\- Leć, bo woda ci wystygnie – poklepała go po ramieniu, przywołując go na ziemię, bo jak tak na niego patrzyła, to myślami już był w wannie, tylko ciało tak jakoś odmawiało posłuszeństwa.

Poderwał się z podłogi, podziękował żonie, cmoknął ją w policzek i pobiegł w stronę łazienki, rozochocony wizją wygrzania ścioranych gnatów w rozkosznie ciepłej wodzie.

Kazui i Rukia patrzyli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Wrócili do szachownicy, ustawiając figury od nowa na kolejną partię i czekali.

Trzy… dwa… jeden…

\- RUKIAAAAAA!

Spojrzenia dwóch par ciemnoniebieskich oczu spotkały się; matka i syn wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem. Rechotali jeszcze głośniej, gdy po chwili ociekający wodą i owinięty w ręcznik Ichigo przyczłapał do nich, patrząc na ukochaną z miną zbitego Kurosakiego.

\- Zdrada! – jęknął, dygocząc z zimna.

\- Mówiłam: leć, bo ci woda wystygnie.

\- Czuję się oszukany.

\- Ichigo, na dworze jest ponad trzydzieści stopni! A ja nie lubię rozgotowanych, _rozmiękłych_ marchewek.

\- Zboczona baba.

\- Stary sklerotyk.

\- Że ja?!

\- A przesmarujesz te przeklęte drzwi?

\- No nie mów, że _to_ jest za te drzwi…

\- Nie. Za całokształt.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz?

\- Ja ciebie też, Ichi.

Nawet taki dygoczący z nagłego oziębienia był całkiem… gorący.


	6. 6. Widzę jak rozpadasz się na kawałki niczym bohater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Być może to będzie jeden z najsmutniejszych oneshotów w tej serii. Czekałam, żeby to napisać i przyznaję, że było mi jerońsko smutno, gdy to pisałam. Dziecko, które każdego dnia obserwuje, jak jego ojciec bije się z myślami, jak tęskni, jak cierpi. I wie, że nie może tego zmienić.
> 
> Ciąg dalszy w trzynastym oneshocie.

Mówi się, że dzieci są naiwne. A to dorośli wkręcili sobie to słodkie kłamstewko, nie chcąc przyjąć do wiadomości, że dziecko widzi, co dookoła niego się dzieje i często rozumie więcej, niż inni mogliby przypuszczać.

Też tak miałem, tato.

Zawsze cię obserwowałem. I ciebie, i mamę. Kiedy poszedłem do przedszkola, a później do szkoły, widziałem rodziców moich koleżanek i kolegów. Miałem porównanie. A nawet i bez tego już wcześniej – zapewne nieświadomie – dawałeś znać, że coś jest na rzeczy. Może myślałeś, że nie widzę. Może myślałeś, że nie zastanawiam się nad tym. A ja wiele razy nie mogłem zasnąć, leżąc na tym samym łóżku, w którym spałeś za dziecka i za nastoletnich lat i patrząc na rozsuwaną szafę przy drzwiach.

Przy tobie mama zawsze promieniała szczęściem, ale ty? No dobra, uśmiechałeś się. Obejmowałeś ją. Dawałeś buziaka w czoło. Ale kiedy pytała cię, jak tam pacjenci, odpowiadałeś krótko i zdawkowo. Już więcej opowiadałeś cioci Yuzu czy cioci Karin.

Mama zawsze upominała mnie, żebym nie przeszkadzał ci w pracy w klinice. Tłumaczyła, że jesteś zajęty. A ja naprawdę za tobą często tęskniłem. Chciałem usiąść ci na kolanach, po prostu. Żebyś mnie przytulił. Opowiadał, co robisz. Nawet jeśli piąte przez dziesiąte rozumiałbym, o co chodzi w całym tym medycznym zamęcie.

Nie pracowałeś tak, jak rodzice koleżanek czy kolegów. Trochę jak rodzice Ichiki, których praca polegała na czymś zupełnie innym. Byli Bogami Śmierci. Tak jak ty kiedyś, tato.

W gabinecie lekarskim przesiadywałeś nawet późnymi wieczorami. Nie zawsze, ale na tyle często, bym zauważył, że nie kładziesz się spać razem z mamą. Bywałeś tak pochłonięty pracą, że nie zauważałeś, jak wymykam się ze swojego pokoju i po cichu zakradam się do drzwi twojego królestwa i zaglądam przez dziurkę od klucza.

Kiedy zrobiłem to po raz pierwszy, zobaczyłem, że obok biurka stoi dość pokaźny karton. Musiałeś go trzymać w jednej z szafek pod kluczem, bo nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem. Siedziałeś przy biurku, przeglądając jakiś album ze zdjęciami. Niewiele widziałem, ale słyszałem cię.

Płakałeś.

Nie mogłem zasnąć, gdy o tym myślałem. Chciałem ci wskoczyć na kolana, pocieszyć cię. Czułem się tak koszmarnie bezsilny! Może i byłem tylko dzieckiem, ale twoim dzieckiem. Pamiętam, że uśmiechałeś się często na sam mój widok. Może mógłbym pomóc chociaż w ten sposób? Być obok? Przytulić cię. Cokolwiek!

Zastanawiałem się, co z tym fantem zrobić. Korciło, żeby powiedzieć mamie, ale kiedy myślałem o tym, jak niewiele opowiadasz jej o klinice… Nie, to nie był dobry pomysł. Znałem za to jedną dyskretną, otwartą osobę, która znała cię doskonale.

\- Ciociu?

\- Tak, Kazui?

Było deszczowe popołudnie. Ciocia Yuzu siedziała ze mną w domu. Rodzice mieli jakieś spotkanie absolwentów ich liceum, więc zostawili mnie pod opieką młodszej siostry taty.

\- Ale nikomu nie powiesz, prawda?

Tak dziwnie na mnie spojrzałaś, lecz po chwili twoja mina złagodniała. Być może przeczuwałaś, o co chcę zapytać. Może już wcześniej zastanawiałaś się, kiedy ta rozmowa nadejdzie i przypominałaś sobie te wszystkie ułożone skrupulatnie w głowie scenariusze.

\- Oczywiście – odłożyłaś wtedy nóż i umyłaś ręce; szykowałaś obiad, ale wolałaś w stu procentach poświęcić uwagę mnie. Do dziś jestem ci za to wdzięczny. Za to, że usiadłaś obok mnie na kanapie i nie unikałaś mnie.

\- Nawet mamie?

\- Nawet mamie.

\- A tacie?

Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Nawet tacie.

\- Ciociu… martwię się o tatę.

Po twojej minie widziałem, że posmutniałaś, ale też nie wyglądałaś na specjalnie zaskoczoną. Opowiedziałem ci o moich obserwacjach. I o tacie, który wieczorami czy nawet nocami przesiadywał w swym gabinecie, przeglądając jakiś album ze zdjęciami i płakał.

Objęłaś mnie ramieniem i opowiedziałaś mi o tym, jak tato był nastolatkiem. O tym, że widział duchy. I że poza dziadkiem, tobą, ciocią Karin i tatą mieszkał tu jeszcze ktoś.

Tak właśnie usłyszałem o tobie po raz pierwszy, ciociu Rukio.

Tato bardzo za tobą tęsknił.

Wiedząc od cioci Yuzu, kim jesteś, zaczynałem rozumieć i domyślać się coraz więcej. Wciąż obserwowałem go, jak przesiaduje w gabinecie. Przeglądał zdjęcia, czytał listy. Domyślałem się, że wspomina ciebie. I dlatego płacze.

Byłem bardzo ciebie ciekaw. I zastanawiałem się, jakie masz relacje z mamą. Okazja, by się o tym przekonać, jakoś nie chciała nadejść, więc postanowiłem poprosić ciocię Yuzu o pomoc. Ona też miała zdjęcia z okresu, gdy mieszkałaś razem z nimi. I zostawaliśmy czasem sami w domu. A na dodatek wiedziałem, gdzie są rodzinne albumy.

Tak oto innego deszczowego popołudnia, kiedy tato siedział markotny na kanapie i czytał książkę, przysiadłem się obok z albumem ściągniętym z półki. Odłożył książkę, spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, po czym westchnął cicho, kiedy zobaczył, co trzymam na kolanach.

\- O, tego jeszcze nie oglądaliśmy! – usłyszałem, że z kuchni wychodzi mama. Tato, może myślałeś, że nie widzę, ale teatralnie przewróciłeś oczami.

Mama zdjęła fartuszek i usiadła razem z nami, żeby oglądać zdjęcia. To był nasz rodzinny album. Ślub rodziców, trochę zdjęć ich razem… I nagle, gdzieś pomiędzy nimi, wklejone zdjęcie z liceum. Zrobiono je na dachu. Był wujek Uryū, wujek Sado, była mama, był tato… i byłaś ty.

Uważnie obserwowałem rodziców, kiedy ich oczom ukazało się zdjęcie, na którym byłaś. Siedziałaś obok taty. Chyba się o coś sprzeczaliście. Podawał ci otwarty kartonik z sokiem.

Mama zaskoczona patrzyła na fotografię, ale szybko przeniosła wzrok na tatę. A tato?

Miałem wrażenie, jakby jego brązowe oczy wreszcie odżyły. Błyszczały. Uśmiechał się tak, jak nigdy wcześniej tego nie widziałem. Jego twarz złagodniała. Na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec.

Mama uznała, że nie pamięta, aby wklejała tu to zdjęcie. Chciała już przewrócić na następną stronę, ale przytrzymałem ją, pytając:

\- Kto to jest? Ta dziewczyna? – wskazałem na ciebie palcem.

\- To jest.. – mama zawiesiła głos, szukając odpowiednich słów, lecz uprzedził ją tata:

\- _Rukia_. – odpowiedział cicho. Głos też miał inny niż zazwyczaj. – To jest ciocia Rukia, Kazui. Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka.

Tato unikał wzroku mamy, która chciała szybko zmienić temat. Osiągnąłem to, co chciałem. Miałem punkt zaczepienia. Mogłem drążyć dalej.

Obiecałem sobie, że poznam prawdę o cioci Rukii.

Pewnego wieczora, kiedy mama już spała, a ty przepadłeś w swojej klinice, znów zakradłem się pod drzwi gabinetu. Drzwi były uchylone. Siedziałeś i przeglądałeś zdjęcia. Cicho podszedłem do ciebie, przyglądając ci się. Uśmiechałeś się do albumu.

\- To zdjęcia cioci Rukii, prawda, tato?

Tak zabawnie podskoczyłeś na krześle, że aż z niego spadłeś. Musiałem cię naprawdę wystraszyć. Spojrzałeś na mnie zaskoczony, podnosząc się z podłogi.

\- Kazui! Wiesz, która jest godzina? Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz?

\- Nie mogę zasnąć, tato. Zawsze mam problem z zaśnięciem, kiedy tu siedzisz sam i płaczesz.

Poczerwieniałeś gwałtownie. Odkryłem twój sekret. Westchnąłeś ciężko, siadając na krześle i biorąc mnie na kolana. Uwielbiałem na nich siedzieć, kiedy mnie tak trzymałeś, coś opowiadałeś lub czytałeś. A teraz mówiłeś ściszonym głosem i patrzyłeś mi prosto w oczy.

Domyślałeś się, że ta akcja z albumem przy mamie to moja sprawka.

\- Tato, opowiesz mi o cioci Rukii? – wlepiłem w ciebie błagalne spojrzenie. – Opowiadałeś tyle o wujku Uryū, o wujku Sado, o ciociach Karin i Yuzu… A o cioci Rukii nigdy nie opowiadasz! W końcu jest twoją najlepsza przyjaciółką, prawda?

Widziałem błysk w twoich oczach. Byłeś wzruszony i wyglądało na to, że cieszysz się, że zapytałem. Wreszcie mógł podzielić się z kimś tak ważnymi dla niego wspomnieniami.

Wciąż późnymi wieczorami przesiadywałeś w klinice i czytałeś listy czy przeglądałeś zdjęcia. Zostawiałeś jednak otwarte drzwi, gdybym chciał porozmawiać.

Opowiadałeś mi o tym, jak męczyła cię twoja bezsilność, kiedy krzywdzono bliskie ci osoby, kiedy ginęli ludzie. Opowiedziałeś mi o tym, jak spotkałeś ciocię Rukię, a właściwie jak wskoczyła ci przez otwarte okno do pokoju i zasadziłeś jej kopniaka. O tym, jak zyskałeś moc Boga Śmierci. O tym, jak stanąłeś przeciwko całej Społeczności Dusz, by ocalić ciocię Rukię. O tym całym Aizenie, o Hueco Mundo. O tej szafie w moim pokoju. O waszym życiu.

Nie powiedziałeś tylko nigdy, _dlaczego_ porzuciłeś to, co tak bardzo kochałeś!

Nigdy nie zapomnę tego dnia, kiedy w moim pokoju pojawiła się Ichika, która okazała się być córką cioci Rukii i wujka Renjiego, jej męża. On też był twoim przyjacielem, choć kiedyś wspominałeś, że próbował cię zabić, gdy przybyłeś uratować ciocię Rukię. Nie no, bezsens. Dlaczego ona go poślubiła?!

I nigdy nie zapomnę momentu, kiedy zobaczyłem was razem po raz pierwszy.

Kłóciliście się o coś. Wszyscy świętowali w salonie wygraną walkę wujka Sado, a wy staliście na półpiętrze i wykłócaliście się. Patrzyliście na siebie w napięciu, po czym nagle wybuchliście śmiechem. Podszedłem do was nieśmiało, a wtedy ty, ciociu, zobaczyłaś mnie pierwszy raz i uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Więc ty musisz być Kazui!

\- Ciocia Rukia! – wyrwałem się, by cię wyściskać.

Byłaś zaskoczona, ale przytuliłaś mnie. Przy tacie byłaś taka drobna. Byłaś szczuplejsza od mamy i niższa, ale twoje ramiona były ciepłe.

\- Musiałeś mu powiedzieć, co?... – spojrzałaś na tatę, wzdychając cicho, kiedy już uwolniła się z moich objęć.

\- Jak mógłbym _nie powiedzieć_ , Rukia? – uśmiechnął się do ciebie. Patrzył na ciebie inaczej niż na mamę. A ty na niego bardzo, bardzo podobnie.

\- Oj, Ichigo… I widzisz, dziecko jest mądrzejsze od ciebie. Ty się zacząłeś na mnie drzeć, ledwo tu weszłam, a Kazui to czysta radość, ty gburze!

\- Nazwałaś moją klinikę _pustą_ , ty mała wiedźmo!

Pamiętam, jak się żegnaliście. Nie wiedzieliście pewnie, że patrzę na was z okna mojego pokoju. Wujek Renji żegnał się jeszcze wewnątrz mieszkania ze wszystkimi, a wy staliście przed domem, patrząc na siebie. Przytuliliście się mocno. Płakaliście oboje.

Od tamtego czasu ciocia Rukia, wujek Renji i Ichika wpadali czasami w odwiedziny.

Widziałem, że czekasz na te dni, tato. Stawałeś się wtedy bardziej optymistyczny, ale mama była bardziej milcząca. A kiedy po takich spotkaniach żegnałeś się z ciocią Rukią, oboje płakaliście. Za każdym razem. Kryjąc się przed wzrokiem waszych małżonków.

Tak mijały lata. A ja wciąż cię obserwowałem, tato.

Ludzie, którzy znali cię z nastoletnich lat czy dzieciństwa twierdzili, że moje włosy są znacznie bardziej intensywnie rude niż twoje. To nie była prawda. To twoje włosy płowiały.

Usłyszałem kiedyś rozmowę wujka Uryū i mamy, która była zmartwiona twoim zdrowiem.

\- Znalazł sobie zastępstwo za bycie Bogiem Śmierci, cholera jasna – westchnął wujek, wpatrując się w trzymany w rękach kubek z herbatą. – Wiesz, jaki on jest. Potrzebuje chronić. Ratować. A jego praca jest dość stresująca. Jeśli mu to odbierzesz, to jeszcze bardziej mu zaszkodzisz. Pozwól mu chociaż tak robić to, co kochał.

Mijały dokładnie cztery lata od momentu, gdy po raz pierwszy od zakończenia Tysiącletniej Krwawej Wojny spotkałeś znów ciocię Rukię. Miałem wtedy jedenaście lat.

Udaliście się na długi spacer. A ja za wami. Co prawda w postaci Boga Śmierci, żebyś nie mógł mnie zobaczyć, ale byłem tam. Ichika nauczyła mnie kiedyś ukrywać swoją energię duchową i dzięki temu nie zauważyła mnie także ciocia.

Siedzieliście nad rzeką. Opowiadałeś, tato, że to tutaj zginęła twoja mama. Miałeś wtedy dziewięć lat. To musiał być koszmar – jako dziecko stracić matkę. Co ja bym zrobił, co bym czuł, gdyby zabrakło mamy lub ciebie?...

Długo milczeliście. Wyglądaliście na zmartwionych.

\- Ichigo – odezwała się w końcu ciocia. – Martwię się o ciebie. Marniejesz w oczach.

\- Dziwisz mi się?

Nie odpowiedziała.

\- Rukia – nagle złapałeś ją za rękę; spojrzała na ciebie zaskoczona. Oboje mieliście łzy w oczach. – Poświęciłem wszystko to, co dla mnie ważne i to, co kocham, byleby ten pieprzony Yhwach nie wrócił i nie zrobił wam krzywdy. Postawił prosty warunek: powróci i zniszczy wszystko w momencie mojego największego szczęścia.

\- Wiem, Ichigo – szepnęła, ściskając twoją dłoń.

\- Myślisz, że nie tęsknię za byciem Bogiem Śmierci? Rukia, swoim pojawieniem się w moim życiu zmieniłaś moje przeznaczenie. Zmieniłaś wszystko. Cały mój świat.

\- I nawet pomimo syna, pomimo tych wszystkich lat?...

\- Nigdy. Heroizm jest przereklamowany, co nie?

\- Może trochę.

\- Może trochę bardzo.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Lat trzydzieści jeden. Lekarz. Niegdyś Bóg Śmierci, który ocalił świat przed Aizenem, a teraz każdego dnia rozpada się na kawałki, by chronić najbliższych przed zagładą.

Mój tato. Bohater.


	7. 7. Czemu jesteś pełen gniewu? Bo jesteś pełen żalu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] An unexpected kontynuacja czwartego oneshota has occured! Miałam inny pomysł, ale przyszła wena i wszystko zepsuła ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Znów wrócił cały poobijany.

Z początku unikał jej, nie chcąc dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo oberwał. I żeby to był jakiś naprawdę wymagający przeciwnik… Nie, to byli zwykli Puści. Było mu wstyd, nie chciał jej martwić, chciał pokazać, że daje sobie radę.

Ona spojrzała w kalendarz i westchnęła ciężko. To był ten okres w roku.

Jej także nie było łatwo. Niewiele było tak bolesnych chwil, które wspominała najczęściej w samotności, z dala od innych. A teraz, gdy Mamoru był już prawie dorosły, zdawała sobie sprawę, że i ona musi dorosnąć do mówienia o pewnych wydarzeniach.

Ona nie chciała mówić, on nie chciał słuchać. To trochę tak, jak z jej mężem. Z tym upartym imbecylem, który opuścił ją tak nagle.

I właśnie dlatego, że Mamoru był krwią z ich krwi, doskonale wiedziała, gdzie go szukać.

Siedział na wzniesieniu nieopodal tej samej rzeki, gdzie Ichigo stracił matkę. Wpatrywał się smętnie w wodną toń, szukając ukojenia w szeleście drzew, żabim rechocie i przy rozśpiewanych cykadach.

Usiadła obok niego bez słowa. Spojrzał na nią, po czym speszony znów wbił wzrok w wodę.

\- Przepraszam, mamo – westchnął ciężko. Jego głos był pozbawiony wigoru, życia. Pusty, smutny, przybity. – Znowu oberwałem od jakichś płotek. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje.

\- A ja wiem – odparła, także wpatrując się w rzeczną taflę, na której rozigrane iskrzyły się ciepłe promienie późnopopołudniowego słońca. – To jest dokładnie to samo, z czym mierzył się twój tato. A to jest miejsce, które zawsze mu o tym przypominało.

\- Mówisz o babci, prawda?

\- Dokładnie.

\- Ale przecież to nie była jego wina! Nie umiał wówczas rozróżniać dusz od żywych ludzi! – żachnął się Mamoru, z zapałem broniąc ojca, którego przecież nigdy nie poznał, bo ten zmarł jeszcze przed jego narodzinami. – Mówiłaś, że i babcia, i dziadek też nigdy nie mieli mu tego za złe!

\- I tak właśnie było. A twój tato był, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, momentami naprawdę niemądry – Rukia uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie swojego ukochanego rudzielca. – Długo nosił w sobie żal za to, co się stało. Przez to, że nosił w sobie żal, był gniewny. I zawsze, zawsze wtedy, gdy męczyły go wyrzuty sumienia, gdy miał do siebie żal, obrywał od największych płotek.

\- Tato też?... – rudowłosy nastolatek oderwał wzrok od rzeki, patrząc na matkę, która patrzyła gdzieś w dal, ku niebiosom, uśmiechając się do swych wspomnień.

\- Tak, Mamoru. Widzisz, bo gniew tępi nasze ostrza. Ten gniew często rodzi się z żalu, który nosimy w sercu. A żal ten nierzadko związany jest z wyrzutami sumienia. Że nie mogliśmy kogoś ochronić, że czujemy się winni czyjejś krzywdzie.

Chłopak aż wzdrygnął się, gdy napotkał wzrok tych dużych, przenikliwych, szafirowych oczu, kolorem tak podobnych do jego własnych. Znał ten wzrok. Jednak kobieta ma zawsze rację, a jak jej nie ma, to patrz punkt pierwszy.

\- Takim trudnym okresem dla twojego taty była okolica rocznicy śmierci jego mamy. A dla ciebie jest to okolica śmierci twojego taty. Czas chyba to z siebie wyrzucić, co nie?

\- Ale… to boli… - rudzielec spuścił głowę i zmrużył oczy. – Potem to jakoś przechodzi.

\- A nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby to przeszło raz na zawsze?

Przygryzł wargę. Najwyraźniej zbierał słowa. Ona znów spojrzała w dal, nie chcąc go peszyć czy onieśmielać. Milczała i czekała.

\- Wszyscy mówią mi, że jestem bardzo podobny do taty… - bąknął nieśmiało, nie wiedząc, jak zacząć temat. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- To prawda. W dużej mierze wdałeś się właśnie w niego.

\- I mówi mi to wiele osób – trochę już ośmielony Mamoru wziął głęboki oddech, zbierając myśli i powoli ubierając je w słowa, które od wielu lat kotłowały się w nim. – Czy to wujek Renji, czy wujek Byakuya, ciocia Orihime i wujek Uryū, ciocie Yuzu i Karin… Nawet dziadek Isshin! Więc tobie też pewnie bardzo przypominam tatę… prawda, mamo?

\- Nosisz wiele podobieństw do niego, lecz i sporo różnic – odparła dyplomatycznie Rukia. – Bo i jesteś odrębną jednostką.

\- Ale jak oboje mamy być szczerzy, to oboje – zmierzył ją wzrokiem. – Mamo, ile razy, patrząc na mnie, widziałaś tatę?...

\- Wiele razy i to się zapewne nie zmieni – odpowiedziała z duszą na ramieniu. Widziała, że dolna warga jej syna drży niebezpiecznie. – Bo jesteście najważniejszymi mężczyznami w moim życiu.

\- No właśnie! – jęknął żałośnie, a z jego granatowych oczu popłynęły pierwsze łzy. – Wam wszystkim przypominam tatę! Wszyscy za nim tęsknicie, a ja samym swoim pieprzonym istnieniem przypominam wam, że go już tu nie ma! Chcę, żebyście wreszcie w twarz mi wykrzyczeli, że wolelibyście, żeby to tato żył, a nie ja!

Rukia wzdrygnęła się, słysząc pełne żalu, gniewu i rozpaczy słowa syna, który cięły ją na odlew niczym niewidzialny miecz. Nigdy, przenigdy nie pomyślałaby tak o swym jedynym dziecku, które pozostawił jej zmarły tragicznie mąż. Choć zabolały ją te słowa, zdawała sobie sprawę, że to nie ze złośliwości Mamoru. To były jego uczucia, które tak długo w sobie tłamsił. I miał do nich prawo.

\- Nikt tak nigdy o tobie nie pomyślał, skarbie – przygarnęła go do siebie i przytuliła mocno, gładząc go po rozwichrzonych, rudych włosach i czując, jak jego ciało drży wstrząsane łkaniem. – Oczywiście, że tęsknimy wszyscy za twoim tatą. Był wspaniałym człowiekiem. Był wybitnym Bogiem Śmierci, był ukochanym synem i bratem, był dobrym szwagrem, cudownym przyjacielem i towarzyszem broni. I moją pierwszą, największą miłością. Jestem pewna, że ojcem też byłby świetnym, choć jego podejście wychowawcze czasami przyprawiało mnie o ból głowy.

\- Mamo… tak bardzo żałuję, że nie mogłem go poznać!... – Mamoru zapłakał jeszcze głośniej, wczepiając się w matczyną sukienkę niczym mały chłopiec. – Tyle o nim wszyscy opowiadacie, tyle słyszę, że jestem do niego podobny… I ja… ja wiem, że to głupie, ale… nawet jeśli go nie poznałem… ja też za nim tęsknię!

\- Widzisz, kochanie – kiedy już opanowała niebezpiecznie rosnącą w gardle gulę, wzięła głębszy oddech, pozwoliła kilku łzom spłynąć i kontynuowała. – Twój tato nawet nie wiedział, że będzie miał syna. Kiedy zmarł, sama się jeszcze nie domyślałam. I dopiero dziadek Isshin w moim złym samopoczuciu po pogrzebie twojego taty zaczął się doszukiwać czegoś więcej. No i znalazł cię na ultrasonografie, wiesz?

\- Jak zareagowaliście?...

\- Bardzo, bardzo się ucieszyliśmy. Bałam się, jak to będzie – przyznała szczerze; w końcu jak mówią o tym bez ogródek, no to bez ogródek, nie? – Czy dam radę, czy będę dobrą matką. Jak to będzie bez Ichigo. A imię otrzymałeś po nim. Jedno i drugie oznacza „chronić”. Twój tato zawsze chronił to, co dla niego najważniejsze. W dniu, kiedy zginął, ocalił i mnie, i ciebie, choć tego oboje nie byliśmy wówczas świadomi.

\- I myślisz… myślisz, że tato by mnie… polubił?

\- Mamoru. Jestem bardziej niż pewna, że tato bardzo, bardzo cię kocha. Patrzy na ciebie i jest z ciebie dumny.

Rudzielec podniósł na nią wzrok zapłakanych, szafirowych oczu. Podobnie i jej oczy były pełne łez. Mimo tego uśmiechała się do syna.

\- Naprawdę?... Nawet jeśli on?...

\- Naprawdę. Tato zawsze będzie żył w naszych sercach. A ty nie zadręczaj się więcej, że wolelibyśmy twojego tatę od ciebie. Kochamy was oboje i oboje jesteście dla nas bardzo ważni.

\- Nigdy nie żałowałaś, że się urodziłem?...

\- Nigdy, synku. Nigdy. A ty nie miej do siebie o to żalu, dobrze? Jesteś naszym kochanym, wspaniałym synem. A jak będziesz się zadręczał i przez to twoje ostrze będzie stępione, nie będziesz mógł chronić tego, co dla ciebie ważne.

Ciepłe promienie słońca rozkosznie ogrzewały ich ciała, kiedy tak siedzieli nad rzeką, wspominając i rozmawiając.

I gdyby tylko mogli zobaczyć, że letnie słońce nie jest główną przyczyną tego kojącego ciepła muskającego ich plecy, lecz także pewien brązowooki rudzielec, o którym wciąż żyła pamięć, więc i on żył; obejmował swą żonę i syna, patrząc gdzieś w dal ku niebiosom. Wiedział, że śmierć nie jest końcem. I oczekiwał cierpliwie dnia, w którym wreszcie pozna Mamoru.


	8. 8. Wschód Słońca, zachód Księżyca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Przyznaję, że wenowo było tu ciężko. A jako że położne bywają położne, lecz miewają myśli zdrożne... :')

Zarówno Słońce, jak i Księżyc krążą po swych orbitach niestrudzenie, podążając wytyczoną im przed wiekami ścieżką. Mijają się, bo co jedno zachodzi, to drugie wschodzi.

Jest jednak taki moment raz na ileś lat, że ich drogi przecinają się. I wówczas dochodzi do zaćmienia Słońca, które zdaje się być kompletnie czarne.

Nauka nazywa to zaćmieniem. My jednak, gdy przecinają się drogi dwóch dusz, takie zaćmienie zwykliśmy nazywać po prostu zakochaniem.

Z punktu widzenia astrologii takie zaćmienie następuje, kiedy Księżyc znajdzie się pomiędzy Ziemią a Słońcem, przysłaniając światło słoneczne.

Czyli – najprościej rzecz ujmując – zaćmienie mamy wtedy, kiedy Księżyc wtrynia się Słońcu. Z zakochaniem bywa podobnie – ktoś nagle wtrynia się do twojego życia i wywraca je do góry nogami. I robi się ciemno, bo w obliczu nieokiełznanych uczuć głupieje rozum.

Można rzec, że tak właśnie zrobiła Rukia, pojawiając się w życiu Ichigo.

No bo – jakby nie patrzeć – Kurosaki zachowywał się co najmniej tak, jakby coś mu przygrzało w łeb, kiedy postanowił wyrwać się do Społeczności Dusz, nie mając o niej zbyt wielkiego pojęcia.

Jeszcze bardziej pogrzany wydawał się być, kiedy uznał, że ma w głębokim poważaniu wszelkie obiekcje Byakuyi dotyczące związku jego i Rukii i niezależnie od tego, ile razy będzie musiał znad siebie odganiać kostuchnę przyodzianą w miliony płatków wiśni, to nie ugnie się.

Mówili mu, że jest szalony, kiedy deklarował, że będzie dzielić swe życie na to na Ziemi i na to w Społeczności Dusz. Mówili, że to awykonalne.

Tak samo jak mówili mu, że z tej mąki chleba nie będzie, a już tym bardziej dzieci z tak dziwacznej pary. Zmarła sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu kobieta i mężczyzna, który przyszedł na świat, mając moce po rodzicach.

Jego współpracownicy dziwili się mu, że jako anestezjolog zostaje po zakończonym zabiegu tudzież reanimacji, kiedy nie udawało się zawrócić delikwenta z drogi ku światłości. Mawiano, że choć niby taki gbur i buc, to ma wrażliwe serce, skoro pozostaje jeszcze przez jakiś czas z ciałem zmarłego.

Cóż, ciało Kurosakiego też zostawało przez jakiś czas samo.

\- Człowieku, weźże się wreszcie rusz – westchnął ciężko, krążąc po sali operacyjnej w formie Boga Śmierci. Trzymał w ręku swój miecz i oczekiwał na duszę denata.

\- Gdzie… gdzie ja jestem? Co to jest, do kurwy nędzy?! – z nakrytego flizelinową płachtą ciała wychynęła wreszcie duchowa forma trupa. Mężczyzna patrzył to na swoje ciało, które niewiele w zasadzie z wyglądu standardowe ciało przypominało po tym, jak zostało zmiażdżone w wypadku samochodowym, to na rudego kolesia, który stał z jakimś jebanym tasakiem w ręce.

\- No słuchaj, umarłeś nam tutaj – westchnął Ichigo, przypominając sobie szczegóły dotyczące feralnego zdarzenia, o którym mówili ratownicy, którzy przekazywali im do poskładania tę bezładną kupę mięsa i kości. – Miałeś czołówkę z innym autem.

\- Czołówkę… - wydukał mężczyzna, który w momencie zderzenia stracił świadomość i już się nie obudził. – Cholera jasna, papużki!

\- Jakie papużki?!

\- W domu zostały! Wracałem do domu…

\- … i jebnął cię pijany kierowca z innego auta…

\- … i kto je teraz nakarmi?

\- Masz jakąś rodzinę?

\- Nie. Mieszkałem sam.

Kurosaki westchnął ciężko.

\- Dobrze. A jeśli przypilnuję, żeby ktoś zajął się twoim zwierzyńcem, zgodzisz się pójść do… trochę mniej zmotoryzowanego miejsca?

Współpracownicy dziwnie patrzyli na doktora Kurosakiego, który po takim przesiadywaniu ze zmarłym przez te kilka-kilkanaście minut potrafił napomknąć a to o pozostawionych zwierzakach, a to o jakiejś ważnej dla denata sprawie. Pytali go, skąd on to wie. Wzruszał ramionami, mówił coś o intuicji, a potem wracał do pracy.

Bucowaty anestezjolog nie tylko był aniołem stróżem konających przy nim, lecz także strzegącym całego tego pieprzonego miasta.

W pracy pilnował, aby wschód Słońca witający bladym świtem twarze martwych i tych, co przeżyli, niósł im nadzieję, po którejkolwiek ze stron mieliby się obudzić.

A zachód Księżyca?

Jak Księżyc zachodzi, może nie kojarzył aż tak, ale efekty tego miały rude włosy, niebieskie oczy i biegały radośnie po domu, ogrywając ich w szachy i śmiejąc się pogodnie.


	9. 9. My przeciwko światu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Znowu miała być drama i znów uznałam, że czasami to ja chyba wolę bardziej komediowe klimaty w konwencji AU, gdzie Kazui jako lovechild IchiRuki orżniewa w szachy rodziców. Zwłaszcza że „my przeciwko światu” to wręcz kwintesencja poniedziałku!]

Ten dzień od samego początku aspirował do miana miniaturowego armagedonu.

Zaraz po wejściu na oddział rzucił swoim standardowym „yo”, po czym zerknął koleżance pielęgniarce anestezjologicznej przez ramię, żeby zobaczyć, co tam ciekawego mają w planach na dziś.

\- Zasłaniasz mi, ruda fujaro – burknęła do niego znad papierów, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem.

\- Przecież masz światło centralnie nad sobą – odparł, układając sobie po kieszeniach wszystkie te rzeczy, które powinien mieć przy sobie na dyżurze. Poprawił sobie plakietkę w kieszonce na piersi.

\- Nie powiedziałam, że światło.

\- A co?

\- Chęci do życia.

Kurosaki opadł na krzesło obok niej. Widział, że coś jest nie tak. Okej, często robili sobie głupie żarty w oddziale czy wymieniali specyficzne uprzejmości, ale zachowanie dobrej koleżanki nie dawało mu spokoju.

\- Wyglądasz jak debil – spojrzała wreszcie na niego, wzdychając i zakładając ręce na piersiach. Ciemnoszare bluza i spodnie medyczne do kompletu z białym T-shirtem wystającym spod bluzy wyglądały dość… osobliwie.

\- Żadna nowość. Coś się stało?

\- U nas póki co cisza, ale przecież dziś obstawiasz oba bloki operacyjne i trochę się martwię, czy nam się nie wysypie zabiegów. Czekaj, zapomniałeś?!

Rudzielec podrapał się po karku, zastanawiając się, skąd takie wieści.

\- Chwila moment! – żachnął się Ichigo. – Ja rozumiem, że Ishida to przy mnie miękka fujara, ale żeby mnie tam do niego posyłać?...

\- No przecież Ishidy nie ma dzisiaj w pracy!

\- Jak to, kurwa, _nie ma go w pracy_? – brew anestezjologa drgnęła niebezpiecznie.

\- Nie umawialiście się tak przypadkiem? Dzwonił przed siódmą i…

Nie dokończyła. Po Kurosakim zostało tylko kilka rzuconych w powietrze kurew, chujów i zamykające się powoli drzwi do śluzy.

Jeden sygnał. Drugi sygnał. Mężczyzna przestępował z nogi na nogę, mając ochotę na odległość zasadzić swemu przyjacielowi soczystego kopa w miejsce, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę.

Wreszcie. Ktoś odebrał telefon. Tylko głos taki niezbyt… męski.

_\- Wujek?_

\- Yo, młoda – usłyszawszy w słuchawce znajomy głosik córki przyjaciela, westchnął ciężko. Nie o taką rozmowę z _Ishidą_ mu chodziło! – Co ty robisz z telefonem ojca o siódmej nad ranem?

_\- Odbieram od ciebie, wujku!_

\- Zauważyłem. Dasz mi tatę do telefonu?

_\- Tato jest zajęty._

\- A mama?

_\- Mama też jest zajęta._

\- Co oni, do cholery, robią o tej porze, kiedy twój ojciec powinien być na swoim bloku operacyjnym, no?!

Gdzieś w tle usłyszał dźwięk, który co prawda dobitnie mu odpowiedział, ale wolałby go zdecydowanie nie słyszeć.

Zrezygnowany Kurosaki wrócił na chwilę na swój oddział, po czym zastał chichoczącą koleżankę, która właśnie zaparzała sobie herbatę.

\- Hej, Ichigo, nie streamuj nam RedTube’a w dyżurce! – spojrzała na jego zniesmaczoną minę i nie mogła powstrzymać się od dalszego nabijania się z kolegi.

\- _Jebany_ Ishida.

\- No, dosłownie.

Kurosaki parsknął śmiechem. Szybko przejrzał papiery leżące na biurku, żeby upewnić się, czy może na spokojnie iść na drugi blok operacyjny.

\- W razie czego dzwoń, okej? Może nie będzie dziś specjalnego młynu.

\- W porządku. Przynajmniej za ciebie nie odbierze Kazui – puściła mu oczko.

\- A wiesz co? Mam ochotę to pierdolnąć i zrobić to, co Ishida.

\- Dobra, dobra. Nie pierdol, bo rodzinę powiększysz.

Rudzielec odchrząknął znacząco, zaś pielęgniarka, jak chciała upić łyk herbaty, musiała szybko odsunąć twarz od kubka, byleby nie parsknąć prosto w gorący napar na widok miny kolegi.

Tamtego dnia Ishida miał dyżurować na bloku operacyjnym przynależącym do oddział ginekologicznego. Kiedy więc Kurosaki zawędrował do tamtejszej dyżurki i zastał kilka znajomych pielęgniarek, zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak dziwnie na niego patrzą.

\- Doktor nie na porodówce? – zapytała jedna z nich, widząc zastępstwo za urzędującego tu czasami Ishidę.

\- Na jakiej porodówce?

\- Doktor Ishida miał dziś doglądać też bloku porodowego. Nie przekazywał doktorowi? – druga pielęgniarka uniosła brew, obserwując, jak twarz Ichigo przybiera barwę dość dorodnej truskawki, którą czerwcowe słońce dość solidnie spiekło.

Jeden sygnał. Dwa sygnały. Trzy sygnały. U Ishidów nawet córeczka tego nieodpowiedzialnego, czterookiego imbecyla i rudowłosego beztalencia kulinarnego nie odbierała, więc Kurosaki postanowił w inny sposób skontaktować się z przyjacielem.

_\- Usługi pogrzebowe „Game Over”, w czym mogę pomóc?_

\- Cześć, Kazui – westchnął mężczyzna, słysząc w słuchawce głos syna. – Kto cię tego nauczył?!

_\- Wujek Keigo!_

No tak, kolejny debil. Nie chciało mu się już nawet pomstować na kolegę z ogólniaka.

\- Mogłem się domyślić. Ty też już nie śpisz?

_\- Nie, tato! Pilnuję domu!_

To nie tak, że nie czuł dumy z syna. No i pewnej satysfakcji, jak bardzo mały rudzielec wdał się w niego, chcąc chronić wszystko to, co dla niego ważne i czego obrona była w zasięgu jego możliwości i niewielkiego jeszcze Zabójcy Dusz. Zabierali go czasem na małe potyczki z Pustymi i pozwalali mu przeciąć maskę unieruchomionego delikwenta, uczyli go odprawiać pogrzeby dusz. No i teraz młody poczuwał się do obowiązku czuwania nad mamą i nienarodzoną siostrzyczką, kiedy taty nie było w domu. Było to na swój sposób urocze, lecz Ichigo martwił się, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby nie mógł wyrwać się ze szpitala do walki w chwili zagrożenia dla jego rodziny.

\- Możesz mi dać mamę do telefonu?

Chwila ciszy.

\- Kazui?

_\- No wiesz, tato…_

\- Właśnie nie wiem.

_\- Tato… no bo mama…_

Obskoczył ginekologię, blok porodowy i upewniwszy się, że na chwilę obecną może wymknąć się ze swego ciała i pozostawić je Konowi, który w takich chwilach towarzyszył mu na dyżurach, namierzył energię duchową swej żony i w formie Boga Śmierci mknął przez Karakurę.

Klął pod nosem, mając wrażenie, jakby świat sprzysiągł się przeciwko niemu w ten poniedziałkowy, upalny poranek.

Całkiem urocze stadko Gillianów psuło mu krajobraz. Wyciągnął miecz i posłał w ich kierunku Getsugę. Został jeszcze przywódca tego zamieszania.

Adjuchas odwrócił się w jego stronę, gdy wyczuł jego obecność. Nie nacieszył się jednak zbyt długo chrapką na rudowłosego, zostając przeciętym przez Zangetsu.

Kurosaki puścił się pędem ku żonie, która już wcześniej wyruszyła, by rozprawić się z niespodziewanym nalotem Pustych. Przytulił ją mocno do siebie, nie mogąc przez chwilę wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Czuł tak wielką ulgę, że nic im nie jest!

\- Ichigo! – zaskoczona niespodziewanym rudzielcem objęła go w pasie. Była lekko rozbawiona i zła, bo przecież dałaby sobie radę, a jego nadopiekuńczość bywała naprawdę urocza. – Nie powinieneś być na dyżurze?

\- Może i powinienem – odparł, prostując się i zakładając ręce na piersi. Widząc, że jego własna żona się z niego nabija, naburmuszony uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. – A ty nie powinnaś być tutaj i walczyć z Pustymi! Nie w twoim stanie!

\- Na miłość boską, Ichigo – westchnęła Rukia, uśmiechając się ciepło do zmartwionego męża. Co prawda trochę przez przygryzioną wargę, bo dopóki mamusia walczyła, to córze miło kołysało, a teraz przestało, jeszcze gdzieś zamajaczył głos tatusia, więc najwyraźniej chciała mu przybić piątkę na powitanie. Tyle że kopniakiem pod matczyne żebra. – Przecież w ciąży z Kazuim też walczyłam z Pustymi i nic się nie stało.

\- Martwiłem się.

\- Ja też, dlatego nie dałam sobie nic zrobić. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

\- Czepiasz się szczegółów!

Usłyszeli za sobą ryk kolejnych Gillianów i Adjuchasów. Spojrzeli na siebie, potem w rozwierające się wrota do Hueco Mundo. Postanowili przełożyć ciąg dalszy sprzeczki na później, najlepiej w domu na łóżku i z okrzykami z innych powodów, a tymczasem trzeba było zająć się tym bałaganem.

Bo choćby cały świat sprzysiągł się przeciwko nim – czy to pod postacią kolegi zrzucającego dwa dodatkowe oddziały na barki, bo ma niedopieszczoną kobietę w domu, czy to pod postacią tony Pustych i wyrywającej się do walki z nimi ciężarnej żony – byli w tym razem.


	10. 10. To tylko przyjaźń

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Niby oneshoty miały być, a jednak znów pomyślałam, że wrócę do któregoś z poprzednich. Bolączką Ichigo z pierwszego w tej serii był fakt, że jego uczucia – przynajmniej według niego – nie były odwzajemnione i tym samym nie chciał zniszczyć przyjaźni z Rukią. No to teraz shot pokazujący te wydarzenia z jej perspektywy.]

Kiedy wspominała to swoje gadanie, że Bogom Śmierci zbędne są uczucia, miała ochotę odnaleźć siebie z niedalekiej przecież przeszłości, chwycić ją za bety i natrzaskać po ryju.

Chociaż w jednym musiała jej przyznać rację. Czasami wolałaby nie mieć uczuć, kiedy patrzyła na tego rudowłosego imbecyla i uświadamiała sobie, że z jego strony to tylko przyjaźń, nic więcej.

Nawet jeśli kłócili się o totalne bzdury, wkurwiał ją bezczelnym afiszowaniem się swoją klatą, kiedy ona mogła sobie tylko popatrzeć czy czepianiem się jej rysunków, doceniała każdą chwilę spędzoną z nim.

Kiedy już nawyzywali na siebie przy kolacji, że ona niepotrzebnie czekała, a on jest niewdzięczny i powinien okazać choć trochę uprzejmości, że nie zaczęła jeść bez niego.

Kiedy już przestał marudzić, obudzony w środku nocy, bo Puści.

Kiedy już odczepiali się od swych przywar i skąpani w ciemności rozmawiali. Na tematy mniej lub bardziej poważne. Czasami z otwartego okna w ich (niby jego, ale niech się wypcha, rudy kretyn!) pokoju dochodził donośny śmiech, kiedy byli na maksa zmęczeni i udzielała im się głupawka.

A ona uwielbiała jego śmiech.

Tyle że ostatnio śmiał się coraz rzadziej. Uśmiechał się coraz mniej. Zastanawiała się, czy to przez rocznicę śmierci jego matki, ale nie zamierzała naciskać na niego i wchodzić z butami do jego serca.

Widocznie nie dla niej były te zwierzenia. Wszak była tylko przyjaciółką.

Znikał nawet na przerwach w szkole. Rzadko się odzywał. Stronił od ludzi. Ona rozumiała, że może mieć w życiu trudniejszy emocjonalnie okres. Może się zakochał?

W sumie tę ostatnią teorię potwierdzał dla niej fakt, że ostatnio, kiedy tak znikał na przerwach, Inoue markotniała, a kiedy już z nimi przebywał podczas drugiego śniadania, była tak rozmowna, że czasem – zapewne nieświadomie – wtryniała jej się w zdanie, kiedy próbowała zacząć jakąś niezobowiązującą rozmowę z tym rudym durniem.

Przyjaciele zaczęli martwić się także o nią. Może z tego wszystkiego gdzieś i jej aktorska poszła się kochać, że dawała po sobie poznać niepokój?

Czuła się bezradna. Ciało znów było pokonywane przez serce.

W takich chwilach miała ochotę schwycić tego idiotę za kołnierzyk i przytulić go mocno. Niepodobne do niej? Może i tak. Ale nawet ona musiała przed sobą przyznać, że zakochała się w tym rudym gburze i nic na to nie poradzi.

Sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. Mniej rozmawiali, nawet mniej się kłócili. Oboje stali się milczący. A ona miała już tego dość i postanowiła wbić szpilę w ten tłamszący im przestrzeń balonik.

I jak to przy przebijaniu balonika, było dość głośno.

\- Ichigo – zaczepiła go któregoś wieczora, kiedy on szukał czegoś w szafce nocnej, zaś ona siedziała na futonie w swojej szafie i usiłowała doczytać dawno zaczętą książkę, ale nie miała na to siły. – Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? Wydajesz się być przybity.

\- No chyba ty – odburknął, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

Ooo nie. Niedoczekanie twoje, gówniarzu! Nawet nie był łaskaw na nią spojrzeć!

\- Znikasz na przerwach. Unikasz nas. Jeśli coś się dzieje, przecież możesz mi o tym powiedzieć.

\- Nie, Rukia. Nie mogę.

Zeskoczyła z futonu i podeszła do niego. On także wstał i odwrócił się w jej stronę. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w milczeniu prosto w oczy, jakby jedno chciało samym wzrokiem w stronę drugiego przepchnąć jakiś niewidzialny pocisk, który skłoniłby drugą stronę do uległości.

\- Inoue się o ciebie martwi.

Milczał. Uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.

\- Czyli to o nią chodzi? Słuchaj, może jestem trochę staroświecka, ale…

\- Jesteś głupia.

\- … przecież możesz mi o tym powiedzieć. Może mogłabym…

\- … się zamknąć na przykład.

Zapowietrzyła się. Był bezczelny.

\- Słuchaj no, ty pieprzony ignorancie – warknęła już całkiem wybita z równowagi psychicznej.

\- Nie, to ty posłuchaj! – nagle nachylił się do niej, piorunując ją wzrokiem, co jeszcze bardziej ją rozsierdziło. – Przestań wpierdalać się w sprawy, o których nie masz pojęcia! Kocham cię!

Zamarła. Zamarł i on. Już pomijając fakt, że to było tak wyrwane z kontekstu, to te dwa słowa mówił do niej tylko w jej wyobrażeniach i snach.

Cofnął się o krok, najwyraźniej uświadomiwszy sobie, co powiedział.

\- Rukia, ja… - zaczął speszony, spuszczając głowę. – Przepraszam! Boże, Rukia! Przepraszam, ja napraw-

Nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć. Podeszła do niego, złapała go za poły koszuli i przyciągnęła do siebie. Kilka łez spłynęło po jej policzkach, gdy zachłannie wpiła się w jego usta.

I zabrakło jej tchu, gdy poczuła, że ten pieprzony, rudy idiota odwzajemnia jej pocałunek, a po chwili leżą na jego łóżku, zapominając i o kłótni, i o ostatnich dniach pełnych milczenia.

Bo tylko przyjacielowi można zaufać tak, by powierzyć mu swoje serce.


	11. 11. Możesz mi powiedzieć cokolwiek; nie będę słuchać

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Nie żeby to było celowo, że jedenasty oneshot stanowi niejako kontynuację dziewiątego ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ale te dwa jełopy kojarzą mi się nieodłącznie z takim niesłuchaniem się nawzajem. A za pomoc w sensownym przetłumaczeniu i interpretacji tematu dziękuję Lubej, która regularnie ratuje mnie z obcojęzycznych - japońskich i angielskich - opresji!]

Emocje są o tyle zdradliwe, że czasami wymykają nam się z ust rzeczy, których niekoniecznie wypowiedzenia byśmy sobie życzyli w danym momencie bądź w dany sposób. Dobrze jest jednak mieć obok osobę, która jest tego świadoma i choć będzie tego wszystkiego wysłuchiwać, pewne słowa puści mimo uszu. Albo odczyta z nich to, co miało zostać zamaskowane pod płaszczykiem ciężkich słów.

Im zdarzało się to dość często, od kiedy tylko się poznali. Ot, trafiło na siebie dwoje choleryków, kosa na kamień i ściana na groch.

On spomiędzy tych wszystkich rzuconych w jego stronę idiotów, kretynów, imbecyli, debili czy nieostrożnych durni był w stanie wychwycić w spojrzeniu jej szafirowych oczu te niespokojne iskierki, które – jak gwiazdy sternikom wskazują bezpieczny ląd pośród niezmierzonego granatu wody i nieba – tak jemu mówiły, że martwi się o niego.

Ona spomiędzy ciśniętych w nią wiedźm, cholernic, zołz, heter i innych arogantek wyłuskiwała to drapanie się po karku, odburkiwanie półsłówkami i uciekanie wzrokiem, kiedy mu się odgryzała. Ten rudy bęcwał kompletnie nie potrafił rozmawiać z ludźmi, a już tym bardziej z kobietami. Nieudolnie mówił, że nie jest mu obojętna.

Trochę przerażało to niektórych ich przyjaciół i znajomych. Inni mówili, że kto się czubi, ten się lubi. A jeśli intensywność czubienia się była wprost proporcjonalna do żywionej nawzajem sympatii, to przyszło im obserwować chyba dość osobliwy flirt.

Sado doskonale znał Ichigo i wiedział, że jego gburowate teksty w stronę Rukii to nie jest z czystej chęci dopieczenia jej. Kiedy ich tak czasami obserwował, jak drą koty o jakąś bzdurę, uśmiechał się pod nosem ku kompletnemu przerażeniu Keigo.

Najbardziej nie rozumiała tego Orihime, która była zakochana w Kurosakim. No bo jakże to tak?! Oni mówili do siebie po imieniu! _Po imieniu!_ No i w jej wyobrażeniach jawił się jako romantyczny, czuły kochanek, a nie taki… taki… buc! I sama już nie wiedziała, czy bardziej jest przerażona tym, jak Rukia zwraca się do jej obiektu westchnień, czy może jednak faktem, że jej obiekt westchnień w stosunku do kobiet nie był zbytnio szarmancki.

Przetłumaczyć jej to jakoś próbowali Ishida i Tatsuki. Ten pierwszy sam nie bywał zbyt miło dla Kurosakiego, zaś Arisawa, będąc przyjaciółką rudzielca z czasów dzieciństwa, miała pewien ogląd na jego zachowanie w stosunku do ludzi. Oboje tłumaczyli Inoue, że to tylko takie droczenie się, ale wizja biednej dziewczyny została najzwyczajniej w świecie nadszarpnięta.

Yuzu i Karin znały aż za dobrze temperament starszego brata. Isshin nie mówił wiele, ale wspominał po cichu swą żonę i chwile z nią spędzone, kiedy tak patrzył na syna i jego towarzyszkę.

Tak właśnie; nie przyjaciółkę, bo przyjaciele nie patrzą na siebie w ten sposób. Nie trzymają się nieśmiało za ręce pod stołem. Nie okazują sobie czułości, mijając się w domu, gdy jedno gdzieś szło lub skądś wracało.

Bo tak nie robią przyjaciele, a towarzysze życia.

Mijały lata, a pewne rzeczy się niewiele zmieniały. Nawet wtedy, gdy skończyli liceum, poszli na studia, zaczęli pracę. Gdzieś w międzyczasie wzięli ślub. I wciąż mówili do siebie dziwne dla otoczenia rzeczy, które były – poza wymownymi spojrzeniami – ich sposobem komunikacji.

Ona mówiła: _a żeby ci ryja nie urwało_ , kiedy nasypał sobie za dużo pieprzu i zaczynał kichać, on odpowiadał jej: _nie udław się, mała wiedźmo_. Takie osobliwe _na zdrowie_ i _smacznego_.

Nazywała go _nieostrożnym imbecylem_ , kiedy znów wracał poharatany, a on odgryzał się, że _przynajmniej coś robi z tymi Pustymi_.

W emocjach mówili sobie wiele nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, lecz ich błogosławieństwem był fakt, że gdzieś to wszystko umykało i zostawało to, co najważniejsze.

_Martwiłam się o ciebie. Kocham cię. Uważaj na siebie. W takich chwilach przypominasz mi, że nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć. Dam się za ciebie poćwiartować i usmażyć we wrzącym oleju. Doceniam to, co robisz. Dziękuję, że jesteś._

Czasem jednak słowa pozostawały bez odpowiedzi, aprobowane milczeniem, samą obecnością. Bo nie były one do zripostowania, lecz po prostu do przyjęcia.

Tak jak wtedy, kiedy nazwał ją _choleryczką z przerostem ambicji_ , gdy wieczorami padała ze zmęczenia. Ona w myślach nazywała go _pieprzniętym ignorantem_ i _ślepcem_ , lecz milczała. Może też dlatego, że sen nieznośnie ciążył jej na powiekach, a ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa.

Tak jak wtedy, kiedy burknęła spod koca, że jest _durniem_ i _niczego nie rozumie_. Nie odpowiedział. Doskonale wiedział, że niewiele wie. Chociaż tak jakoś łaskawiej na niego spojrzała, kiedy przyniósł jej przestudzoną herbatę z imbirem.

Nie silił się na wykłady, kiedy widział ją smętną siedzącą przy kuchennym stole i marudzącą, że pewnie przestała mu się podobać. Siadał obok, obejmował ramieniem, a wszelkie jej wątpliwości kwitował krótkim i szczerym: _pierdolisz jak potłuczona, kochanie_.

Kiedy dobierała się do niego znienacka, nazywał ją _zbereźną, niewyżytą babą_. No i nie mógł za wiele się sprzeczać, kiedy odpowiadała, że to on ją do tego doprowadza. Zresztą w drugą stronę było podobnie i niejednokrotnie on oberwał po uszach jakimś _zboczeńcem_.

Tym bardziej wiedział, że nie ma potrzeby, by odpowiadać, gdy dyszała i jęczała, uwieszona na jego szyi, _że to wszystko jego wina_ i _urąbie mu coś przy samej tchawicy_ , kiedy rodziła Kazuiego. Masował jej plecy, przytulał, trzymał za rękę, podawał wodę. A potem oboje już zapomnieli o tych wszystkich dziwnych tekstach, zaabsorbowani malutkim, pulchnym rudzielcem.

No i niczego mu nie urąbała, skoro stał teraz obok niej z rękoma założonymi na piersiach i przewracał oczami, gdy po skończonej walce z przeuroczym stadkiem Menosów słuchał jej wykładu na temat swojej nadopiekuńczości oraz tego, że ciąża to nie choroba. Zabójca Dusz w jej ręku zdematerializował się, rozpierzchając się w miliony jasnych cząsteczek podobnych księżycowemu pyłowi, które zawirowały dookoła jej nadgarstka i utworzyły niewinnie wyglądającą, srebrzystą bransoletkę. Był to wynalazek Urahary, który sam przecież nie potrzebował porzucać ciała, by używać Benihime; coś podobnego zrobił dla Rukii, żeby ta mogła walczyć, nie opuszczając ciała.

Sprawdziło się powiedzenie, że _dobrymi chęciami to jest droga do piekła wybrukowana_ , bo biedny Kisuke miał niespodziewane (i trochę brutalne) odwiedziny pewnego wkurwionego rudzielca. Spuścił mu łomot przy akompaniamencie śmiechu Yoruichi raczej dla zasady, bo przecież musiałby być skończonym chujem, by odbierać żonie niezależność. Po prostu nazywał się Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ona nie słuchała jego marudzenia, on nie słuchał jej wykładów. Tylko Ichika chyba się przysłuchiwała, najwyraźniej przysnąwszy spokojnie, słysząc oboje rodziców.


	12. 12. Nadopiekuńczość

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Wybaczta obsuwę. Miałam przesiadkę na nowego lapka. Są wśród Was i takie osoby, które będą pamiętać 2014 rok i moje anonse, że przesiadam się na Della Inspirona 15R. No i po sześciu latach naprawy w stosunku do wydajności po prostu zaczęły być trochę pudrowaniem trupa. Poczciwy Inspiron, jak już kiedyś dorwę doń zawiasy, służyć mi będzie za kompa serwisowo-awaryjnego.
> 
> Tak, znowu słabość do rodzinnych scenek, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać, okej? :')

On zawsze taki był.

Nawet jeśli absolutnie na to nie wyglądał, nawet jeśli nieprzychylne spojrzenie brązowych oczu, ścięte usta i zmarszczone brwi miały maskować jego prawdziwą naturę, nawet jeśli bywał opryskliwy i milczący, nie potrafił wystarczająco dobrze ukryć faktu, że gdzieś w tej przeoranej bliznami piersi bije serce anioła stróża.

To nie zawsze były wzniosłe czyny czy bohaterskie zasłonienie kogoś swym ciałem. Najczęściej były to najprostsze gesty, które mogły gdzieś umykać nawet samemu zainteresowanemu.

Kiedy w sobotni poranek, gdzieś pomiędzy jednym a drugim ziewnięciem, kiedy czekał, aż woda w czajniku łaskawie się zagotuje, kątem oka zauważał, że siostra wyciąga z lodówki mleko. Gdy Karin zamykała ją, na blacie stały już płatki śniadaniowe, ściągnięte z wysokiej szafki, do której musiała zazwyczaj sięgać, stając na krześle.

Do pokoju wchodził cicho. Stawiał tacę ze śniadaniem na biurku, uważając jednocześnie, żeby nie uszkodzić żadnego z tych szpetnych rysunków brutalnie parodiujących króliczki. Nie budził jej gwałtownie. Czasami wzdychał cicho, gdy widział, że znowu zrzuciła z siebie koc. I znowu podpieprzyła mu jakąś koszulkę.

Zarzekała się, że męskie koszulki są wręcz stworzone, by być piżamą. On twierdził, że ona za to jest stworzona, żeby go wkurwiać i zawłaszczać mu przestrzeń. I koszulki. I serce.

Tego ostatniego głośno nie mówił. W zasadzie nie musiał, bo nawet jeśli nie był tego świadom, to prostymi gestami potrafił sprawić, że czuła się bezpiecznie.

I to właśnie były takie małe bzdury. Przymykanie oka na podpieprzanie koszulek. Okrywanie ją swoją bluzą, gdy robiło się chłodniej. Zaglądanie do niej przed pójściem spać, by upewnić się, że jest przykryta. Czekanie na nią z posiłkiem. Darcie mordy, gdy znikała gdzieś i zapomniała dać mu znać.

Zdecydowanie wolała takie chwile niż te, gdzie opatrywała go, bo jako Bóg Śmierci wziął na siebie także misję chronienia nieznajomych i niejednokrotnie obrywał.

A najstarsze blizny na jego ciele były tymi, które pozostały po misji ratowania jej przed egzekucją w Społeczności Dusz.

Poza domem, gdzieś ze znajomymi czy w szkole, znikał gdzieś ten umiarkowanie rozmowny buc i na jego miejsce przychodził milczący gbur. Nie patrzył na nią, gdy coś do niego mówiła. Odpowiadał półsłówkami. Chociaż w jego przypadku to i półgłówkami. Durny dureń! Dumny i durny dureń! Bo jeszcze okazałoby się przy ludziach, że ma uczucia!

Wiecznie gapił się gdzieś w dal. Nawet wtedy, gdy słyszał, że wyciąga kartonik z sokiem. Po prostu wbijał jej słomkę i tyle, dalej patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń. Kiedy komunikowali się w klasie poprzez karteczki, gdy coś jej tłumaczył albo jej słuchał. Wiecznie gapił się wszędzie, tylko nie na nią!

I dopóki ktoś nie zwrócił jej uwagi na pewną rzecz na ich zdjęciach z czasów licealnych i studiów, być może nigdy nie zauważyłaby pewnej ważnej rzeczy. Bo pomimo upływu lat nigdy nie przestało jej frapować, czemu wiecznie gapił się gdzieś w dal.

\- O, tutaj też! – dziecięca dłoń wskazała na kolejne zdjęcie w albumie, który trzymała na kolanach. Rudowłosy chłopiec podniósł na nią wzrok ciemnoniebieskich oczu, szczerząc się radośnie.

\- Rzeczywiście! – przyjrzała się kolejnej fotografii. Jak Asano był skończonym idiotą, tak miał niesamowity dar do chwytania w obiektyw chwil, które mówiły więcej niż słowa.

To była kolejna fotografia, gdzie byli gdzieś z przyjaciółmi, gdzie wydawało jej się, że unikał jej wzroku, że ma ją w głębokim poważaniu.

Gdy była czymś zajęta, a zwłaszcza gdy się uśmiechała, patrzył na nią. Jego wzrok był skupiony tylko i wyłącznie na niej.

\- Byliście już wtedy razem? – zapytał Kazui, przyglądając się fotografiom rodziców, którzy wówczas chodzili do liceum.

\- Nie, kochanie. Wtedy jeszcze nie.

\- Co?! – chłopiec był w ciężkim szoku. Patrzył tak na nią zdziwiony, siedząc z nią na kanapie i przeglądając jeden z albumów. – No ale na tylu tych zdjęciach tak na ciebie patrzył! Jak na… na… - szukał porównania w swym dziecięcym słowniku, które byłyby adekwatne do sytuacji. – Jak na skarb! Jak taki strażnik skarbu!

Zrobiło jej się ciepło na sercu. W sumie to było idealne podsumowanie dla jej męża. Strażnik. Jej serca, ich rodziny, bezpieczeństwa niezliczonych dusz. Poślubiła anioła stróża.

I kiedy przeglądali zdjęcia dalej, zaczęła zwracać większą uwagę na tego gburowatego rudzielca. Często odnajdywała jego czujny wzrok na niej, na siostrach, ojcu czy przyjaciołach.

Nagle Kazui podskoczył, gdy na jego buźce niespodziewanie znalazły się dwie duże, ciepłe dłonie; pierwsze, które – wraz z matczynymi objęciami – powitały go na świecie. Tyle że tym razem te dłonie były całe w smarze!

\- Tato! – roześmiał się mały rudzielec, wdrapując się na oparcie i patrząc na ojca, który uśmiechał się zawadiacko do swej żony.

\- O nie! Ani się waż! – kiedy Rukia zobaczyła, że te same, obsmarowane lepką mazią dłonie zbliżają się do niej, zatrzasnęła album i zdzieliła je nimi. – Masz całe łapy tym oblepione!

\- Wiem – Ichigo uśmiechnął się złośliwie, niby wycofując umorusane ręce tylko po to, by uśpić czujność brunetki i obsmarować po twarzy także ją.

\- NIE! ICHIGO! ŚPISZ NA WYCIERACZCE!

\- Nie będę ci zabierał miejsca – oddalił się w stronę zlewu kuchennego, by umyć ręce, przy okazji zwracając się do syna – Teraz ta huśtawka nie powinna tak skrzypieć.

\- Dziękuję, tato! – chłopiec zeskoczył z kanapy i pobiegł w stronę drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu. Wizja bujania się na nieskrzypiącej huśtawce była zbyt kusząca, by dalej oglądać zdjęcia.

Gdy zostali sami, ten bardziej wyrośnięty rudzielec opadł na kanapę obok żony, patrząc na nią z dziką satysfakcją wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Ojej, Rukia, co ci się stało? Masz smar na policzkach!

\- Jak ja z tobą wytrzymałam tyle czasu?...

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Zresztą wydaje mi się, że smarowałeś tę huśtawkę jakiś tydzień temu.

\- No, zdarzyło się. Zakonserwowana huśtawka to bezpieczniejsza huśtawka.

\- Oj Ichi, Ichi. Ty i ta twoja nadopiekuńczość.

\- Co ja ci zrobię, że chcę, aby moja rodzina była bezpieczna? Wliczając w to i walkę z Pustymi, i zapobieganie sabotażom ze strony huśtawek?

\- Nic. Dziwię się, że z tej ostrożności nie zakładasz dwóch kondomów.

Zaśmiała się, gdy zobaczyła, jak jej mąż czerwieni się i nadyma policzki niby obrażony. Jego spojrzenie zawisło gdzieś w przestrzeni, a po chwili Kurosaki plasnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło, wzdychając ciężko.

\- To jest to. Kondomy. Nie było ich na liście zakupów.

\- W najbliższym czasie nie będą nam potrzebne.

Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, kiedy spojrzał na nią, niewiele rozumiejąc i marszcząc brwi. Podrapał się nerwowo po karku, zastanawiając się, o co tutaj chodzi. Serio czeka go randka z wycieraczką? Spanie na kanapie? Aż tak podpadł tym smarem?

Dopiero po chwili jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. Ona nie potrafiła się nie zaśmiać, kiedy on zapowietrzył się, próbując coś z siebie wydusić. Wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce, kiedy zobaczyła, jak te ukochane, kasztanowe oczy zachodzą łzami.

Mierzwiła jego bujną, rudą czuprynę, kiedy tak tulił ją ile sił i po raz kolejny w życiu uznała, że co jak co, ale tego nadopiekuńczego kretyna wypadałoby chronić przed takimi niespodziewanymi nowinami.

A potem uznawała, że chyba nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zbyt lubiła jego rozczulony wzrok.


	13. 13. Poświęcenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Obiecana kontynuacja shota z szóstej części. Więcej nie jestem w stanie z siebie wydusić. A jednocześnie jestem dumna, tej.

Siedemnasty czerwca.

Wieczorne niebo, skąpane w złotawym świetle słońca, upstrzone było licznymi, małymi obłokami sunącymi leniwie po niebie pod wpływem wiatru, który przyjemnie mierzwił rudą, bujną czuprynę mężczyzny stojącego przy grobowcu rodziny Kurosakich.

Jego brązowe oczy skupione były na pomniku, tak podobnym do tych stojących równymi rządkami na całym cmentarzu, a jednak był wyjątkowy.

Otrzepując nerwowo znoszoną już koszulkę z napisem „Speaking is NOT communication”, nasłuchiwał. Pośród cichego szumu liści kołysanych ciepłym wiatrem i nieśmiałego świergotu ptaków, którym wtórowały cykady, oczekiwał jednego, konkretnego dźwięku.

I kiedy tak rozmyślał, ile to już minęło lat, usłyszał powolne, ciche kroki.

Oderwał wzrok od nagrobka, po czym spojrzał na kobietę. Wszędzie poznałby tę niską brunetkę o dużych, szafirowych oczach i tę jej błękitną sukienkę, w której lubiła przebywać w Świecie Żywych letnią porą.

Podeszła do niego powoli i gdy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, rudzielec nachylił się do niej i przytulił ją mocno. Jej drobne, delikatne ramiona objęły go czule, niosąc ze sobą ukojenie pośród tych wszystkich trudnych emocji.

Kiedy spojrzeli na siebie, uśmiechnął się do niej niemrawo.

\- Wyrosłeś, Kazui – Rukia westchnęła cicho, przyglądając się synowi najdroższego jej mężczyzny. Także na jej twarzy pojawił się zbłąkany uśmiech, gdy zobaczyła, jak brew chłopaka drży niebezpiecznie.

\- Przez półtorej miesiąca? – mruknął. W końcu widzieli się na jego osiemnaste urodziny.

Kuchiki spojrzała w stronę nagrobka rodziny Kurosakich.

\- Ile to już minęło? Siedem lat będzie, co nie?

\- Ano. Siedem lat, ciociu.

_Siedemnasty czerwca._

_Kazui miał wtedy jedenaście lat. Wchodził w trudny wiek, a nie ułatwiał tego w żaden sposób fakt, że znał rozterki swego ojca. Był wieloletnim świadkiem jego cierpienia. I wciąż miał w pamięci tamtą rozmowę taty z ciocią Rukią._

_Tamtego dnia pomagał matce przygotować obiad. Tym razem ojca nie było w jego klinice. Został wezwany przez kolegów po fachu do trudnego przypadku. Każda wprawiona para lekarskich rąk była tam na wagę złota, więc na odchodne Ichigo przytulił żonę, ucałował syna w czoło, poczochrał go po rudych włosach i wyszedł z domu._

_Kobieta o mało co nie wypuściła noża z rąk, a Kazui aż podskoczył, słysząc dzwonek do drzwi._

_\- Znowu zapomniał kluczy? – idąc w stronę drzwi, matka spostrzegła smycz z kluczami do domu i kliniki należącą do jej męża. Zdarzało mu się już ich zapomnieć, więc bez większych podejrzeń nacisnęła klamkę. Była zaskoczona, widząc w drzwiach przyjaciela. – Ishida-kun! Ichigo nie ma w domu, miał pilne wezwanie. Jeśli ty też w tej sprawie i go szukasz, to-_

_\- Musimy porozmawiać, Orihime._

_Głos okularnika był dziwnie mętny i zdławiony._

_Kiedy zamknęły się drzwi wejściowe, Kazui nieśmiało zbliżył się do progu przepierzenia dzielącego aneks kuchenny i salon. Widział tylko, jak wujek Uryū nachyla się do mamy i mówi jej coś cicho, zaś ona najpierw patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, a po chwili w milczeniu osuwa się na najbliższe krzesło, a po jej twarzy płyną łzy._

_\- Mamo?... – chłopak wyszedł z kuchni, powoli podchodząc do dorosłych. Kiedy napotkał wzrok wuja, zamarł. Już wiedział, że to będą złe wieści._

_Mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego, przyklęknął powoli, po czym położył mu ręce na ramionach, wziął głęboki oddech i wyrzucił z siebie słowa, które już zawsze będą pojawiać się w najgorszych snach rudzielca:_

_\- Kazui… twój tato miał wypadek. Zrobiliśmy, co w naszej mocy, ale… nie przeżył._

\- A jednak tak, jakby to było wczoraj – Kazui zacisnął pięści, starając się opanować wzruszenie. Nawet po siedmiu latach nie oswoił się ze stratą ukochanego ojca.

\- Jednocześnie to wydaje się być tak odległe, że aż nierealne – westchnęła Rukia, na widok tak boleśnie znajomych personaliów wyrytych w kamieniu położywszy dłoń przy zbolałym sercu.

_Mając łzy w oczach, popędził do swojego pokoju. Chwycił komunikator, który służył mu do rozmów z najlepszą przyjaciółką, napisał jej krótką wiadomość, ledwo widząc przez zamglone oczy, a kiedy otworzył się przed nim Senkaimon, opuścił swoje ciało i puścił się pędem w głąb tunelu, nie zważając nawet na brak Piekielnego Motyla._

_Musiała wiedzieć. Ona natychmiast musiała się o tym dowiedzieć!_

_Bezceremonialnie wbiegł do kapitańskiego gabinetu XIII Dywizji, zastając ciocię za biurkiem pełnym papierów. Kobieta, słysząc pochlipywanie, uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i zmartwiona._

_\- Kazui? Co się stało? – natychmiast poderwała się z miejsca i podbiegła do chłopca, który wlepił w nią wzrok zapłakanych, brązowych oczu._

_\- Ciociu… tato… tato nie żyje… Nie żyje!..._

_Zapłakał głośno w jej ramionach, które także zadrżały wstrząsane łkaniem. Płakali oboje nad utraconym ojcem i jedyną, największą miłością._

Kazui patrzył kątem oka na ciotkę, która patrzyła wciąż w nagrobek. I tak było co roku. Stali tu, wspominali, a po tym prawdziwa miłość jego taty zostawała tu sama jeszcze długo, długo po zmroku. To było miejsce, które wiązało się dla niej z ważnymi wspomnieniami. To tutaj przecież Ichigo wyznał jej prawdę o śmierci swojej matki i o poczuciu winy, które w sobie nosił.

To tutaj po raz pierwszy trzymała go w ramionach, gdy upadał na ziemię po walce z Grand Fisherem. Tutaj zaczęła sobie uświadamiać, że przypadkowe wpadnięcie do pokoju jakiegoś rudego gbura skończyło się dla niej wpadnięciem niczym śliwka w kompot. A w zasadzie to bardziej jak… truskawka w kompot.

Kurosaki junior sięgnął do kieszeni spodni. Przygryzł wargę, starając się opanować łzy napływające do oczu i tę przeklętą gulę stającą w gardle. Miał coś ważnego do zrobienia.

W końcu to jemu tato powierzył to zadanie.

_Wczesnym wieczorem, dwudziestego dziewiątego kwietnia, kiedy teoretycznie powinien świętować swoje osiemnaste urodziny, a w rzeczywistości siedział sam w pokoju, który kiedyś należał do zmarłego ojca, usłyszał stuknięcie w szybę. Jedno, drugie, trzecie. Dość mocne, powtarzające się. Czyli nie był to jakiś nawiedzony wróbel._

_Kazui podszedł do okna, otworzył je i zobaczył na ulicy wujka Uryū, który trzymał w ręku garstkę kamyków do ciskania mu w szybę. Gdy tylko zobaczył młodego rudzielca, gestami dał mu znać, by ten wyszedł do niego._

_Chłopak zbiegł na dół, ubrał buty i wyszedł z domu, nie usłyszawszy za sobą pytania matki._

_Wujek zaproponował mu spacer. Kazui przystał na to, bo gotował się już w tym domu, w tym pokoju, w dniu, w którym powinien był świętować wraz z rodzicami, a nie było tu tego, do którego tak bardzo był podobny, jak wszyscy mu to powtarzali._

_Zawędrowali do domu Ishidów, w którym lekarz mieszkał samotnie, jedynie z kilkoma kotami. Usiedli w salonie, wujek nalał im po czarce sake, a następnie położył jakąś kopertę przed synem najlepszego przyjaciela. Był tam ostatni list ojca do syna._

_To właśnie wtedy Kazui poznał prawdę o śmierci taty._

\- Jest coś, co chciałbym ci tutaj dać, ciociu.

Rukia oderwała wzrok od nagrobka, po czym spojrzała na chłopaka.

\- W zasadzie nie ja… - rudzielec podrapał się nerwowo po karku i, wyciągając rękę z kopertą w jej stronę, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. – To od taty dla ciebie, ciociu. Napisał ten list przed śmiercią i poprosił mnie, abym ci go przekazał.

Serce Kuchiki zabiło mocniej na samą myśl o tym, że Ichigo pozostawił jej jakąś wiadomość. Drżącą ręką wzięła list od chłopaka, dziękując mu, a gdzieś w oddali już słyszała głos Ichiki wołającej Kazuiego. I po chwili pozostała przy grobie ukochanego sama, z listem od niego w ręku. Przycupnęła przy nagrobku, otworzyła kopertę, powoli rozłożyła list i zaczęła go czytać.

Datowany był na siedemnastego czerwca siedem lat temu. Dokładnie wtedy, gdy zginął.

_„Kochana Rukio”_

Już po tych słowach musiała na chwilę zamknąć oczy i wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów, żeby się uspokoić. Słyszała ten jego niski głos i to, jak wymawia jej imię. Tak jak zawsze, z tym samym namaszczeniem. W jego ustach jej imię było najbezpieczniejsze na świecie.

_„Przepraszam, że robię to w taki sposób. Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie moje, nasze życie. Myślałem, że po tym pieprzonym Yhwachu wreszcie będę mógł Ci się oświadczyć, że weźmiemy ślub. Że nazwiemy nasze dzieci Kazui i Ichika właśnie._

_To nie tak miało być. Miało nie być tych słów Yhwacha. A tak naprawdę to przez niego musiałem podjąć te wszystkie bolesne dla mnie decyzje. Tak sprzeczne z tym, czego pragnąłem, ze swoimi uczuciami, marzeniami._

_Yhwach powiedział, że przyjdzie w najszczęśliwszym momencie mojego życia, więc odsunąłem od siebie wszystko to, co kochałem. Moc Boga Śmierci, która dawała mi poczucie, że mogę chronić innych. Moc, której od zawsze pragnąłem, by już nigdy nie patrzeć bezradnie na cierpienie bliskich mi osób. Poślubiłem Orihime i z bólem serca patrzyłem, jak wiążesz się z Renjim. Zmuszałem się do robienia rzeczy, po których tak koszmarnie się sobą brzydziłem, bo Orihime chciała mieć dziecko._

_A syna nazwałem właśnie po Tobie. „Kazui” jak „odwaga”. Jesteś najodważniejszą znaną mi osobą. I jeśli w imieniu mojego syna zamienić „z” na „r” i przestawić odpowiednio litery, wychodzi z nich Twoje imię.”_

Pierwsze łzy wielkie jak groch skapnęły na list, szczęśliwie nie naruszając tuszu. To nie była jeszcze połowa jego ostatniej wiadomości, a jej serce już roztrzaskało się na miliony kawałków. Kiedy myślała o tych wszystkich koszmarnie trudnych dla nich latach i próbowała sobie wyobrazić ogrom jego cierpienia, uświadamiała sobie, jak wielką cenę poniósł za zwycięstwo nad Yhwachem.

W podziękowaniu Społeczność Dusz odbudowała Sōkyoku.

_„Zostałem wpieprzony w niechciany heroizm. I o ile sam fakt, że mi się dostało, to żadna nowość, ale kiedy myślę o tym, ile musiałaś przecierpieć przez ten czas, nie mogę spać spokojnie._

_Tym bardziej zraniłem Cię moją śmiercią. Przepraszam, Rukia. Przepraszam i nie liczę na wybaczenie po tym, co chcę Ci wyznać._

_Zaplanowałem swoją śmierć._

_Brzemię, które przyszło mi nieść, było zbyt ciężkie. Nie miałem już siły dłużej żyć z myślą, że zawsze będziesz gdzieś obok z innym mężczyzną, równie nieszczęśliwa, a ja będę musiał udawać przykładnego męża i ojca. Męża kobiety, której nigdy nie pokochałem. Ojca cudownego chłopca, który nie zasłużył sobie, by być powołanym na ten świat i dorastać ze świadomością, że jego rodzice się nie kochają._

_Wiem, że Ishida przez te wszystkie lata męczył się z wyrzutami sumienia, że stanął po stronie Yhwacha. I dlatego poprosiłem go o pewną, dość wątpliwie etyczną przysługę._

_Siedem lat temu, siedemnastego czerwca, dokładnie w rocznicę śmierci mojej matki, napisałem listy do Kazuiego i do Ciebie. Wyszedłem z domu i udałem się w umówione wcześniej z Ishidą miejsce. Przekazałem mu listy i nakazałem mu strzec ich aż do dnia osiemnastych urodzin Kazuiego. Dopiero wtedy dać mu je; w liście do syna pozostawiłem mu misję przekazania także listu Tobie. I jeśli czytasz ten list, to oznacza, że Kazui spisał się wzorowo. Jestem z niego dumny._

_Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nawet jeśli umrze moje ciało, pozostanie moja dusza, odarta z mocy, wciąż niemogąca się z Tobą złączyć. I dlatego także poprosiłem o pomoc właśnie Ishidę, Niszczyciela. Bo jego łuk jest w stanie nieodwracalnie unicestwić duszę._

_Z roku na rok moja silna wola słabła i koszmarnie bałem się momentu, gdy zmięknę, ulegnę, gdzie zapomnimy się oboje i przeze mnie Yhwach powróci._

_Teraz Yhwach zniknął na zawsze. Pociągnąłem skurwysyna za sobą”._

Rukia skryła na chwilę twarz w dłoniach, nie umiejąc już dłużej tłumić szlochu. Jej Ichigo, jej ukochany, bohater. Posunął się aż tak daleko, żeby ich chronić.

Był ich aniołem stróżem, który – choć złamano mu skrzydła – raz jeszcze wzbił się na nich, by ich ochronić. I już nigdy nie powrócił.

_„Przepraszam, że cierpisz przez moją śmierć. Przepraszam, że Cię zostawiłem i dziękuję, że mogłem Cię poznać. Zmieniłaś moje życie, moje przeznaczenie. I jestem pewien tego, że gdyby nie ten pierdolony Yhwach, właśnie wracalibyśmy z grobu mojej matki, razem z naszymi dziećmi._

_Jestem pewien także tego, że jeśli śmierć nie jest wyznacznikiem końca wszystkiego, to może nie po raz pierwszy dane nam było się spotkać i łącząca nas więź miała swój początek znacznie wcześniej._

_I gdziekolwiek teraz jestem, moje serce na zawsze zostanie z Tobą. A ja, jeśli coś zwanego niebem istnieje, będę na Ciebie cierpliwie czekał aż do dnia, kiedy znowu się spotkamy i nikt ani nic już nas nie rozdzieli._

_Do zobaczenia, moja najdroższa przyjaciółko. Kobieto, z którą pragnąłem spędzić resztę życia, którą pragnąłem poślubić, wymarzona matko dla naszych dzieci. Najdzielniejsza towarzyszko, najbardziej irytująca wiedźmo, inwazyjna, mała franco. Miłości mojego życia._

_Będę nad Wami czuwał. W końcu tak mam zapisane w imieniu, nie?_

_Kocham Cię._

_Na zawsze Twój,_

_Ichigo aka idiota, kretyn, debil i wszystkie inne epitety, które tak lubiłem.”_

Orihime, zaniepokojona długą nieobecnością syna, zaczęła go szukać. Gdy zawędrowała w znaną sobie aż za dobrze kwaterę cmentarną, usłyszała znajomy szloch. Weszła w inną kwaterę, zza nagrobków widząc, jak przy grobie jej męża klęczy jej przyjaciółka i płacze wniebogłosy, co i raz powtarzając imię Kurosakiego.

Z rozgoryczeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że on nigdy nie był jej. A śmierć była dla niego jedynym wybawieniem od życia, którego nienawidził.


	14. 14. Niezręczność

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Wyszłam żem była z wprawy w mniej grzecznej pisaninie. Nie jest to też moja ulubiona rzecz do pisania, ale na ten moment nic nie kojarzy mi się z niezręcznością bardziej niż zawstydzony Ichigo, który nie miał problemu, by uprawiać seks po ciemku, a tu nagle OLABOGA GOŁA KOBIETA W MOJEJ OKOLICY :') Pamiętacie pierwszego oneshota? No to mały powrót do korzeni, tej!

Upojenie hormonami i działanie w emocjach, zwłaszcza tych silnie pozytywnych, stanowić może celowy wybieg Matki Natury, która sprawia, że pijani miłością ludzie nie zwracają uwagi na nic poza sobą. I tak oto, gdy mózg nieco wytrzeźwieje, może zacząć się robić… niezręcznie.

Usiadła na nim okrakiem, po czym pochyliła się nad nim, przygryzając płatek jego ucha i mrucząc zalotnie:

\- Przeproś.

Przez niedbale zasłonięte okna przezierały jasne promienie słońca, które dotychczas na tyle raziły Ichigo, że ten niewiele widział, jednakże gdy zawisł nad nim cień brunetki, spojrzał na nią, po czym zaczerwienił się gwałtownie i… natychmiast przyciągnął ją do siebie tak, że legła z impetem na jego torsie.

\- Ichigo! Co ty wyprawiasz?! – próbowała podnieść głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, ale on kurczowo ją trzymał.

\- Przecież ty jesteś naga! – jęknął z wyrzutem, zaciskając powieki, żeby nie zobaczyć kawałka jej ciała. Nagiego! – Z czego się śmiejesz, wiedźmo?! – prychnął urażony, słysząc chichot wyraźnie rozbawionej Rukii.

\- Jakoś w nocy ci to nie przeszkadzało – na złość rudzielcowi podniosła się do poprzedniej pozycji i rozsiadłszy się wygodnie na jego udach, uśmiechnęła się z mieszaniną rozbawienia i zażenowania, gdy zobaczyła, że Kurosaki zasłania sobie oczy rękoma, wciąż się czerwieniąc.

\- Ale wtedy… to było co innego!

No, z pewnością nie był wtedy taki nieśmiały i świętojebliwy. Chociaż przy tym drugim słowie można było uciąć pierwszy człon i w sumie to wystarczyłoby na opis tego, co mniej lub bardziej świadomie jej zgotował.

Nie potrafiła nadal uwierzyć w to, że stronił i od czytywanej namiętnie czy oglądanej przez jego kumpli erotyki klasy B, i od zainteresowania tematem pożycia damsko-męskiego. Był tak pełen pasji, tak zapalczywy i cierpliwy jednocześnie, że długo nie mogli zasnąć, odkrywając się na nowo.

No i przynajmniej wyjaśniło się, za czym tak grzebał w szafce nocnej.

Pierwszy raz był zachłanny, nagły. Przez tyle miesięcy tak blisko siebie, a jednocześnie tak daleko. Uwolnione uczucia dały się we znaki. I choć ten pieprzony (ekhem!) rudzielec z trudem się hamował, to stanął na wysokości zadania. Aż było jej głupio, gdy nie umiała powstrzymać jęków ani rumieńców, gdy patrzyła w jego piękne, brązowe oczy, kiedy kochał się z nią pierwszy raz i wpatrywał się w nią z niewysłowioną tęsknotą.

Drugi raz był spokojniejszy. Gdy opadły pierwsze emocje, mieli więcej czasu i sił, by się sobą cieszyć. Każdym skrawkiem siebie, każdym kawałkiem ciała, każdym dotykiem, oddechem, krzykiem. I już wiedziała, że pomimo swej (i nie tylko jej) cholerycznej natury zdecydowanie woli kochać się z nim powoli, przeciągając tyle, ile się da moment, w którym na dobre zapominali o świecie, gdzie byli tylko oni i ich imiona rzucane w duszną przestrzeń między nimi.

A teraz uznał, że wstydzi się nagości. Co za imbecyl!

Najwidoczniej losy trzeciego razu musiała wziąć w swoje ręce. I dopiero gdy zmusiła go do odsłonięcia oczu i zrzuciła z nich kołdrę gdzieś na podłogę, biedny rudzielec nie miał się gdzie schować. No chyba że w jej objęciach. I między jej nogami.


	15. 15. Media społecznościowe

\- Ichigo, co to jest _dick pic_?

Kurosaki opluł się herbatą, której dopiero co zdążył upić po tym, jak czekał, aż łaskawie przestygnie. Spojrzał z mieszaniną wyrzutu i konsternacji na Rukię, która patrzyła na niego niewinnie tymi swoimi wielkimi, szafirowymi oczyma.

Siedzieli na podłodze jego pokoju i jedli niedzielne śniadanie. Korzystając z faktu, że są sam na sam, Kuchiki mogła wreszcie zadać to ważne, nurtujące ją pytanie.

\- Cholera jasna, Rukia, skąd żeś wytrzasnęła to określenie?! – jęknął, wycierając bezceremonialnie ręce i twarz w koszulkę od piżamy, którą i tak miał wrzucić do prania.

\- Usłyszałam w szkole, no! Powiesz mi, co to jest? – zignorowała już nawet to świńskie zachowanie rudzielca. Była gotowa znieść wiele, by otrzymać wyjaśnienie. No i przy okazji zobaczyć trochę jego ciałka też mogła.

\- Od kogo to usłyszałaś?

\- Nieważne! Co to jest ten di…

\- Dobrze, dobrze, pamiętam nazwę! – Kurosaki poczerwieniał gwałtownie. Westchnął ciężko, próbując znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Wbił wzrok w trzymany przez siebie kubek z herbatą, powoli dobierając słowa – Powiedz, Rukia… jak macie te swoje komunikatorki w Społeczności Dusz, to one służą też do komunikacji między wami?

\- Nie, używamy ich tylko tutaj.

\- No to widzisz… Na Ziemi, jak mamy telefony czy komputery, to są takie jakby… portale społecznościowe. Ludzie zakładają tam swoje profile, wstawiają zdjęcia swoje lub swoich dzieciaków – tłumaczył Ichigo – No i większość z tych platform ma zintegrowany jakiś komunikator, więc jak masz tam kogoś dodanego do znajomych, a czasem i bez tego się da, możesz do niego napisać wiadomość, nie mając jego numeru telefonu.

\- Naprawdę? – akurat wtedy, gdy Kurosaki podniósł na nią wzrok, mógł zobaczyć, jak jej źrenice rozszerzają się, gdy w niemym zachwycie słuchała o tych niesamowitych możliwościach. – No wiesz... My to tradycyjnie listy. Piekielnych Motyli używają tylko ci najwyżsi rangami.

\- Portale społecznościowe, żeby po prostu dzielić się z ludźmi swoimi przemyśleniami czy wspomnieniami to jedno. Są różne rodzaje takich portali. Na przykład randkowe.

\- Randkowe?! W sensie możesz umawiać się z ludźmi, których na oczy nie widziałeś?!

\- Coś w tym stylu.

\- A jak natrafisz na jakiegoś zboczeńca?!

\- I do tego zmierzam – rudzielec upił łyk herbaty, bo czuł, że zasycha mu w gardle. Zwłaszcza że przechodził do dość grząskiego sedna sprawy – Bo jak ludzie wstawiają czy wysyłają sobie zdjęcia, to jest taka garstka zjebów, którzy wysyłają sobie… no… dość nieprzyzwoite zdjęcia.

\- I o erotykę ci chodziło, że tak dukasz i się czerwienisz? Oj Ichi…

\- Nie o to chodzi! – przyciśnięty do ściany chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę i wyrzucił z siebie te kilka żenujących słów. – Jakbyś się czuła, gdybym wysłał ci zdjęcie fiuta?!

\- Mógłbyś, ale nie zdjęcie i nie wysłać, tylko łaskawie użyć – pomyślała jedynie, po czym już na głos odpowiedziała – Po co mi twoje zdjęcie? Mam cię na co dzień.

\- Dobra, ludzie wysyłają sobie różne fotki różnych części ciała mniej lub bardziej ubranych i o ile można to zrozumieć, gdy się z kimś jest, gdy obie strony nie mają z tym problemu, ale jak czułabyś się, gdyby obcy facet wysłałby ci zdjęcie swojej fujary?

\- Ale że tak obcy całkiem?! – teraz to ona była zbita z tropu.

\- Tak, właśnie tak, Rukia. Obcy facet wysyła ci zdjęcie swojego przyrodzenia.

\- Przecież to jest okropne! To nie podchodzi pod molestowanie czy coś?!

\- Niektórych zboczeńców i to nie powstrzymuje. I to jest właśnie _dick pic_.

\- Chyba wolałam tego nie wiedzieć.

\- A swoją drogą… od kogo to usłyszałaś, Rukia?

Następnego dnia, kiedy wstawała i zbierała się do szkoły, zauważyła ze zdziwieniem, że Ichigo nie ma w pokoju i o dziwo nie ma go też pod kołdrą, chowając się przed budzikiem i rzeczywistością. Yuzu poinformowała Rukię, że brat już wyszedł, więc po prostu uznała, że miał coś do załatwienia i także opuściła klinikę Kurosakich.

W istocie miał coś do załatwienia.

Tym czymś do załatwienia był zapewne _dziwny wypadek_ , przez który Keigo miał trochę obitą facjatę i kilka siniaków na rękach, a przez resztę dnia przepraszał koleżanki za dziwaczne propozycje składane im przed weekendem.

Na przerwie śniadaniowej Rukia próbowała wydusić z Ichigo, czy to jego sprawka, lecz ten odpowiadał tylko, wpatrując się w jasne, wiosenne niebo, że pewnie siostra mu przyłożyła.

I zdradzał go tylko ten jego szelmowski uśmieszek.


	16. 16. Gry wideo

\- Tato, a mogę ja być żółtym?

\- Jasne. Trzymaj.

\- Dzięki! Tylko jak teraz włączyć tę grę?

\- Wciśnij raz _select_. Ten tutaj, wtedy będzie na dwóch graczy. A potem start.

\- No i pokazało się _stage 1_ i stoi…

\- Patrz. Jakbyś sobie tutaj przewijał tymi przyciskami, możesz wybrać rundę. Musisz jeszcze raz wcisnąć ten przycisk, to wtedy się włączy.

\- Wow! Można wybrać nawet ostatnią planszę! Strasznie ich dużo…

\- Może trochę. To co, zaczynamy od pierwszej?

Kazui przewinął wybór rundy z powrotem na pierwszą, nacisnął _start_ i już po chwili rozległa się charakterystyczna dla tej konsoli ośmiobitowa muzyka. Ichigo pamiętał ją doskonale z dzieciństwa. Grywali w nią jeszcze z mamą, która – choć preferowała raczej czytanie książek – potrafiła koncertowo omłócić tatę w niejedną z gier. Ratowała mu skórę w strzelankach na dwóch graczy; czy miało to coś wspólnego z byciem Quincy?

I to głównie przez wspomnienia związane z matką rzadko grywał nawet z siostrami. Dopiero gdy w jego życiu pojawiła się pewna niska choleryczka, kiedy wreszcie zaufał komuś na tyle, by opowiedzieć o swojej matce i poczuciu winy, kiedy wreszcie usłyszał jej ostatnie myśli i gdy zrozumiał, że ojciec nigdy nie uważał go za winnego jej śmierci, w jego sercu zagościł spokój.

A teraz, chcąc odpłacić Ishidzie pięknym za nadobne, wziął wolne w weekend, żeby spędzić czas z rodziną, wyłączył telefon, żeby nikt nie zawracał mu głowy i aktualnie młócił z synkiem w jedną z ich ulubionych gier, choć był już późny wieczór.

\- Tato, tato! Za tobą!

\- Gdzie?

\- Tu, w tym zielonym!

Strzał, trzask i rozbłysk w ośmiobitowym buszu na mapie.

\- Rzeczywiście. Dzięki. Kazui, dasz radę dojechać do tego granatu?

\- Już jadę!

Trzaski i błyski w kilku miejscach. Wszystkie wrogie czołgi na mapie uległy zniszczeniu. Pojawiały się w ich miejsce nowe, lecz i to nie stanowiło wielkiej przeszkody dla dwóch rudzielców. Po chwili przybili sobie piątki, gdy dotarli do rundy drugiej.

\- Kazui, uważaj. Po twojej stronie zaraz dobiorą się do orła.

\- O nie, to ten kolorowy!

\- Chwilka. Zaraz to ogarniemy.

Battle City było jedną z ich ulubionych gier. Kazuiego nie odstraszała dość staroświecka grafika; kiedy dowiedział się, że za dzieciaka jego tato lubił w to grać, siłą rzeczy też chciał spróbować. Bardzo lubił jego opowieści o latach jego dzieciństwa czy młodości. Mama opowiadała o swoim zdecydowanie rzadziej, ale wiedział, dlaczego. Rukongai było bardzo specyficznym miejscem, zaś sam fakt, że tato poślubił kobietę, która – technicznie rzecz biorąc – zmarła ponad sto lat przed jego narodzinami, był wystarczająco pokręcony.

Tymczasem mama była przekonana, że zgodnie z tym, o co poprosiła tatę, położy synka spać, może coś mu poczyta na dobranoc i poszła powylegiwać się w wannie.

No to czytali. Statystyki rozwalonych czołgów przeciwnika po każdej rundzie.

Tak ich pochłonęła rozgrywka, że nie spostrzegli, kiedy już nie byli sami w pokoju.

To nie była łatwa plansza. Była woda, przez którą można było strzelać, ale nie można było po niej przejechać, a szybkie, smukłe czołgi co i raz przypuszczały szturm na orła, którego przed zestrzeleniem należało w tej grze strzec. I kiedy dwa rudzielce przerzucały się krótkimi ostrzeżeniami, gdzie tym razem czyha wróg, usłyszeli za sobą nieco rozbawiony, żeński głos:

\- Niepotrzebnie rozwaliliście sobie te cegły. Kazui, przez tę wodę możesz próbować zestrzelić tamtego, co tam jeździ.

Kazui szybko zapauzował rozgrywkę. Rukia zaśmiała się cicho, kiedy zobaczyła, jak obu jej kochanych rudzielców odwraca głowy w jej stronę i patrzą na nią z minami szczeniaczków przyłapanych na gryzieniu kapci.

\- Dobrze ci poszło położenie Kazuiego spać, Ichigo.

\- Jest piątek, młody jutro ma wolne. Nigdzie nie musimy rano wstawać.

Starszy Kurosaki patrzył na żonę, ona patrzyła na niego. Kazui zerkał to na jedno, to na drugie. Czasami miał wrażenie, że rodzice albo posługują się telepatią, albo czytają sobie z oczu. I omal nie podskoczył z radości, kiesy mama westchnęła cicho, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie, po czym odepchnęła się delikatnie od oparcia kanapy, ruszając ku swoim kochanym chłopcom.

Kazui ucieszył się, że mama postanowiła do nich dołączyć. Zerknął na tatę; kiedy patrzył na mamę, uśmiechał się w ten charakterystyczny sposób, tak ciepło, z taką miłością. To był ten jego uśmiech zarezerwowany tylko dla niej.

\- Czyżbym cię uprzedził i nie miałaś jak podprowadzić _tej_ koszulki? – Ichigo wyszczerzył się triumfalnie, siedząc w jednej ze swoich luźniejszych, ciemnych koszulek z jakże błyskotliwym, wielkim napisem: „NIE CZYTAJ TEGO” i malutkim dopiskiem pod nim: „osz ty rebelu”.

\- Muszę się powoli zacząć do niej z powrotem przyzwyczajać – odparła, podchodząc powoli do kanapy i siadając ostrożnie pomiędzy mężem a synem. Miała na sobie tę samą, ciemnogranatową koszulę z taktycznymi zapięciami w kilku istotnych miejscach, w której chodziła pod koniec ciąży z Kazuim i w której wydała go na świat. Zdarzało jej się nosić ją nawet wtedy, gdy skończyła karmić synka piersią, bo prostu było jej wygodnie. – Ichi, ty mój kochany patałachu. Daj tego pada, bo zaraz sam się tu postrzelisz.

\- W tej grze nie da się samemu postrzelić! – żachnął się Ichigo, oddając jej kontroler.

\- A ja wierzę w mojego męża i wiem, że i do tego byłbyś zdolny – puściła mu oczko.

\- Tato, masz! – Kazui podał tacie swój kontroler, po czym wtulił się w bok mamy, a w zasadzie w bok jej brzucha, gdzie jeszcze przez jakiś czas swoje przytulne _cztery kąty_ miała jego siostrzyczka.

Kazui bardzo lubił patrzeć, jak grają jego rodzice. Bawiły go ich cięte dialogi, kiedy współpracowali. To było nawet lepsze niż to, gdy grali przeciwko sobie. Dogryzali sobie, robili niewybredne uwagi, ale nie było w tym cienia złości czy irytacji na drugą osobę.

Widocznie Ichika też chciała dołączyć do gry z rodzicami, tylko nie mając pod ręką żadnego pada, obrała sobie za cel matczyne wnętrzności.

Tak oto polegli na siedemnastej rundzie i w związku z tym, że Rukia była zdekoncentrowana fikołkami córy, przełączyli się na Tetrisa. Kazui z cichym podziwem patrzył, jak rodzice układają zgrabne konstrukcje z losowych klocków. No, chyba że któremuś omsknął się palec na kontrolerze i jeden źle położony klocek powodował coraz większy bałagan u jednego z rodziców ku rozbawieniu drugiego.

W końcu znużony patrzeniem na spadające elementy układanki Kazui zasnął, ufnie wtulony w mamę, z buźką przyciśniętą do boku jej brzucha, zupełnie jakby chciał wysłuchać, co siostrzyczka ma do powiedzenia.

A kiedy ich też znużyło granie, starszy rudzielec położył głowę na kolanach żony i rozmawiali cicho. Ona mierzwiła jego rudą czuprynę, on zaś zachowywał się jak rozpieszczany głaskami kocur. No, może bez mruczenia jak rozklekotany traktor.

I nim Rukia się obejrzała, miała na sobie wtulonych w nią dwóch ukochanych rudzielców, którzy zasnęli spokojnie, ukojeni bliskością najważniejszej kobiety w ich życiach.

Cóż pozostało kobitkom? Pamiętając, że ostatnio skończyła jakoś w połowie, nim odpadła z gry, Rukia włączyła Bombermana. Te irytujące, latające, kolorowe ryje gotowe pożreć Bogu ducha winnego bohatera to w końcu trochę jak Puści, nie?


	17. 17. Koronacja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Miało być o koronawirusie lub o stomatologii, a wyszło dość... egalitarystycznie (: Kontynuacja shota z 12. rozdziału!

Mężczyźni zostali wtłoczeni w pewien kod kulturowy, toksyczny nie tylko dla kobiet, ale także i dla nich samych. Zwłaszcza w konserwatywnej Japonii królowało jeszcze myślenie o mężczyźnie jako głównym żywicielu rodziny i kobiecie jako kurze domowej, której zadania można było sprowadzić do zajmowania się domem i dziećmi. A mężczyzna miał być tym, który w domu bardziej ma status gościa. Nawet w podręcznikach widywało się ilustracje, gdzie matka i żona stoi przy garach, a mąż odpoczywa, spożywa posiłek, czyta gazetę czy relaksuje się w kąpieli po pracy.

No i rzecz jasna ten stereotyp, gdzie mężczyźnie nie wypadało być „zbyt”: zbyt gadatliwym, zbyt uczuciowym, zbyt wylewnym.

I nie trzeba chyba wspominać, gdzie Kurosaki miał te wszystkie społeczne nakazy.

Zwłaszcza w chwilach takich jak te, kiedy z niewinnie brzmiących słów dotyczących braku konieczności uzupełniania listy zakupów o pewną istotną rzecz odczytał wiadomość, którą pragnęła mu przekazać jako pierwszemu.

Że w ich życiu za jakiś czas pojawi się nowy członek rodziny.

Zaśmiała się cicho, kiedy zobaczyła, jak wyraz twarzy rudzielca zmienia się z dezorientacji, przechodzi przez fazę głębokiego zastanowienia, aż wreszcie te zmarszczone brwi unoszą się w niedowierzaniu. Źrenice rozszerzyły się, kasztanowe oczy rozbłysły. Jego warga zadrżała ostrzegawczo, gdy bezgłośnie wymawiał jej imię.

\- Och, Ichi… - czuła, jak coś w niej mięknie, gdy spostrzegła dwie wielkie, bezwstydne łzy spływające po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach. Jej też jakaś podejrzana gula uwięzła w gardle na ten widok. Zawsze rozczulało ją to, jak ten rudy kretyn się wzrusza.

Tylko przy swych najbliższych nie wstydził się okazywać tak silnych emocji. A jego łzy wzruszenia zarezerwowane były dla ukochanej żony i ich pociech. Widok łez na twarzy Kurosakiego był kłopotliwy nawet dla jego przyjaciół; wciąż pamiętała, jak ten gburowaty imbecyl rozkleił się na ich ślubie. Biedna Orihime nie wiedziała, co ma ze sobą zrobić, zaś skrępowany Ishida zaczął tak jakoś nagle czyścić okulary, Mizurio musiał uspokajać Keigo i tylko Sado i Tatsuki spojrzeli na siebie z porozumiewawczymi uśmiechami.

Widziała, że Ichigo próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale zapowietrzył się z wrażenia i głos uwiązł mu w gardle, które wydało z siebie jakiś cichy, nieokreślony jęk. Zacisnęła powieki, pozwalając też swoim łzom szczęścia płynąć, kiedy mąż tulił ją mocno, starając się uspokoić, a ona mierzwiła jego bujną czuprynę. To była ich chwila. Trzeba będzie powiedzieć Isshinowi, Yuzu i Karin, Byakuyi, a potem przyjaciołom, ale teraz mogli bez skrępowania okazywać sobie najgłębiej kamuflowane uczucia, gdy Kazui radośnie bujał się na naoliwionej, ogrodowej huśtawce.

Kochała tę jego miękką stronę, tak sprzeczną ze stereotypowym wizerunkiem niewzruszonego twardziela, który od dziecka wpajano zbyt wielu chłopcom.

Minęło kilka dni. Postanowili, że Kazuiemu powiedzą później, kiedy zacznie już zauważać, że ciało mamusi się zmienia, więc radosną nowinę musieli przekazać Isshinowi i siostrom Ichigo tak, by młody się niczego nie domyślał. Potem podrzucili go im na weekend, żeby zajrzeć do Społeczności Dusz; wszak i Byakuya musiał wiedzieć, że zostanie wujem po raz drugi. I ten drugi raz do przekazania był łatwiejszy aniżeli pierwszy, choć przecież pomimo początkowych, dość mocnych zgrzytów finalnie Ichigo i Byakuya zaczęli się traktować jak szwagrowie powinni, zaś Kapitan VI Dywizji cieszył się, że jego siostra trafiła na tak oddanego jej mężczyznę.

A potem przyszedł moment, by obwieścić to także ich najbliższym przyjaciołom. Kurosaki złapał na dyżurze Ishidę, wypytał o plany na najbliższe wolne i zaproponował jakiś wspólny obiad u nich. Uryū badawczo patrzył na podejrzanie wesołego buca, ale finalnie przystał na propozycję i tak oto pewnego popołudnia do drzwi domu Kurosakich zadzwonił dzwonek.

\- Kazui! – na widok rudowłosego przyjaciela Ayako Ishida zawołała radośnie i rzuciła się chłopcu na szyję. Córka Orihime i Uryū była w wieku małego rudzielca.

\- Jest ktoś dorosły w domu? – okularnik zajrzał do wnętrza mieszkania, szukając wzrokiem innej, lepiej znanej i zdecydowanie bardziej irytującej rudej łepetyny lub niziutkiej brunetki.

\- Jest, jest – z kuchni wychynął Ichigo, wycierając ręce w jakże gustowny, kraciasty ręcznik i patrząc na gości. – Kawy, herbaty, coś mocniejszego?

\- Mocnej kawy – odparł brunet, po czym cmoknął żonę w policzek, wychodząc na zewnątrz – Tylko przeparkuję auto, bo stanąłem na zakazie.

\- Kurosaki-kun! – Orihime uśmiechnęła się pogodnie na widok przyjaciela. Choć od jej zauroczenia nim minęło już trochę czasu, wciąż miała problem z przestawieniem się z jego nazwiska na imię, zwłaszcza że i „Kuchiki-san” nie miało już w tym domu zastosowania.

\- Yo, Orihime – także Kurosakiemu trudno było się przestawić na ich imiona, bo z jednego Ishidy zrobiły się nagle trzy sztuki. – Też kawy?

\- Herbaty, jeśli można – widząc, że jej córka już pobiegła z synkiem przyjaciół na górę do jego pokoju, weszła do kuchni i od progu w nozdrza uderzył ją apetyczny zapach.

\- A jeśli powiem, że nie można? – zawiesił na niej spojrzenie, marszcząc brwi, zaś gdy zobaczył jej zakłopotanie, uśmiechnął się psotnie. – Nie no, żartuję.

\- Jeju, jak Rukia-chan coś ugotuje, to jest poezja – rudowłosa ciekawsko zerknęła, co tam dobrego pichci się w garach.

Brew Kurosakiego drgnęła niebezpiecznie. Na szczęście z dość szorstkiego wykładu posiadaczkę zdecydowanie zbyt wielkiego biustu nieświadomie wybawiła brunetka, która zajrzała do kuchni, by przywitać się z przyjaciółką.

I nawet kiedy kobiety usiadły przy stole, Ichigo starał się ciut ciszej tłuc garami, by wychwycić, czy rozmowa nie zjedzie na tor, którego przed chwilą cudem dzięki pojawieniu się Rukii udało się uniknąć, bo rudzielec już szykował się do wykładu na temat podziału obowiązków w domu.

Akurat w momencie, gdy wrócił Uryū i dosiadł się obok żony, Ichigo dotarł do stołu z kawą dla tego czterookiego debila, herbatą dla przyjaciółki znanej z absolutnego braku talentu kulinarnego, a potem na chwilę cofnął się do kuchni, żeby podsunąć żonie herbatę z imbirem. Wówczas okularnik spojrzał podejrzliwie na przyjaciela, zaś rudowłosy jedynie uśmiechnął się do niego porozumiewawczo, dając żonie czułego buziaka w czoło.

Szykując wszystko do podania i starając się pozostawić sobie na później jak najmniej roboty z szorowaniem naczyń, nasłuchiwał, o czym toczy się rozmowa przy stole.

\- Ayako i Kazui nie będą głodni? Od razu pobiegli na górę – Ishida na chwilę zdjął okulary, żeby je przetrzeć.

\- Minęłam się z nimi, gdy biegli do pokoju. Jak zgłodnieją, to przyjdą – odparła Rukia, biorąc łyk przestudzonej już herbaty. Uniosła brwi, patrząc na zerkającego na nią badawczo przyjaciela.

\- Taki mąż jak Ichigo-kun to skarb – Orihime uśmiechnęła się ciepło, kiedy tak myślała o tym gburowatym mężczyźnie, po którym kiedyś w ogóle by się nie spodziewała w takie zaangażowanie w domowe obowiązki. Po tych słowach Uryū jeszcze bardziej zaczął pucować okulary.

\- Prawda. Nic tylko zakopać tego głupka głęboko pod ziemią – westchnęła brunetka, rumieniąc się delikatnie. Nawet jeśli nazywała go durniem, głupkiem czy imbecylem, to była w tym bucowatym, nadopiekuńczym głupku zakochana na zabój.

\- Nie, nie, nie! – rudowłosa zaczęła wymachiwać rękoma, jakby chciała odgonić te straszne słowa niczym natrętną muchę, ku rozbawieniu Rukii i małym zawale Ishidy, który zerkał, czy jego kochana, lecz niezdarna żonka nie spowoduje zaraz jakiejś katastrofy. – Znaczy wiesz… Gotuje, zajmuje się gośćmi…

\- Coś w tym nadzwyczajnego? – nawet pozornie dość staroświeckiej, lecz i dość feministycznej, z metra ciętej pani Kurosaki nie wydawało się to niczym dziwnym. Patrzyła ze zdziwieniem na Orihime, upijając kolejny łyk imbirowej herbaty. Co prawda czuła się dobrze, ale te apetyczne zapachy dobiegające z kuchni powodowały u niej znienawidzoną mieszaninę głodu i niechęci na myśl o jedzeniu.

\- Wiesz, że jeszcze po pracy ma na to siłę – ciągnęła rudowłosa. – Praca w szpitalu jest wyczerpująca. To naprawdę miłe, że Ichigo-kun pomaga ci w-

\- Nie pomaga.

\- Nie pomagam.

Orihime omal nie podskoczyła, gdy naraz wybrzmiały jednomyślne głosy przyjaciółki i jej męża, który pojawił się nagle obok, podając do stołu.

\- Więc jak chcesz to nazwać? – Uryū założył wreszcie okulary, po czym spojrzał na Ichigo.

\- Na pewno nie _pomocą_ – burknął Kurosaki, opadając na krzesło obok żony i mierząc kumpla wzrokiem. – Wyobraź sobie, krótkowzroczny jełopie, że w małżeństwie są _dwie_ osoby. I to, co dzielą, czyli między innymi _obowiązki_ , to są rzeczy _wspólne_. Więc nie, _nie pomagam_ żonie, bo Rukia nie potrzebuje pomocnika, tylko _partnera_. A tym bardziej nie kogoś, kto będzie wracał z roboty i zgrywał umęczonego, bo praca w domu to też praca.

Przy stole zapadła niezręczna cisza.

\- Ichigo-kun, przecież jak ty czy Uryū wracacie zmęczeni z pracy, to powinniście-

\- Powinienem to ja przerobić jelitka twojego mężusia na duodenoskop, Orihime.

Po wymianie zdań pomiędzy Ichigo a Orihime, kiedy atmosfera zaczęła się niebezpiecznie zagęszczać, Uryū zaproponował, żeby zacząć jeść, nim wszystko wystygnie. Życzyli sobie smacznego, zaś okularnik, który chciał jako pierwszy taktycznie zapchać sobie usta, nim powie coś naprawdę niemiłego, po przełknięciu pierwszego kęsa zaczerwienił się niezdrowo, po czym pospiesznie napił się gorącej jeszcze kawy.

\- Och, wybacz, Ishida – rudzielec uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Twoje wyszło mi tak jakoś ostrzejsze niż reszta.

\- Kurosaki!... – jęknął brunet, zasłaniając sobie usta dłońmi. Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. To było znacznie bardziej pikantne niż powinno!

\- Przyniosę ci wody! – Orihime już chciała wstać od stołu, lecz została powstrzymana gestem dłoni przez Ichigo.

\- Ty spokojnie jedz, Orihime – odparł Kurosaki, delektując się herbatą i widokiem Ishidy biegnącego do kuchni, by napić się wody prosto z kranu. – Korona mu z głowy nie spadnie, jak ruszy ten swój jaśnie anestezjologiczny tyłek sam.

Czy Rukii było głupio za zachowanie męża? Ani trochę. Niejednokrotnie Orihime żaliła się jej, że z tym pomaganiem w domu bywa różnie z Uryū, ale przecież ma wymagającą, trudną pracę, więc nie może od niego wymagać cudów, nie?

Dyplomacja w wydaniu rudego, porywczego durnia była mało dyplomatyczna i dość widowiskowa, ale taka lekcja z pewnością na długo pozostanie Ishidzie w pamięci.


	18. 20. Romeo i Julia

Od jedenastu lat każdy piętnasty czerwca był w klinice Kurosakich wyjątkowo ponury. Nie inaczej było tego ciepłego, nieomal już letniego popołudnia.

Kazui leżał w swoim pokoju, będącym niegdyś pokojem jego ojca, ze słuchawkami na uszach i starając się ignorować dźwięki dochodzące z dołu. Kolejny pieprzony spęd rodzinny, podczas którego wspominano jego zmarłego tragicznie tatę, który świętować powinien kolejne urodziny. Znaczy może i świętował, lecz w innym towarzystwie i raczej poza ich ziemskim zasięgiem.

Dwa dni później przychodziła rocznica śmierci jego oraz jego matki. Przez te trzy dni przez ich dom przewijało się wiele osób. Przychodzili i wspólnie wspominali nie tylko zmarłych Kurosakich, lecz także wszystkich tych, którzy odeszli lub zaginęli, a byli im bliscy.

W okolicach tych trzech dni wpadała także Ichika wraz z rodzicami. Czasami zdążyli na urodziny Ichigo, czasami dopiero na rocznicę jego śmierci. Stąd też Kazui nie przejmował się faktem, że na dole, poza tymi wszystkimi wujkami i ciotkami oraz matką, nie ma ani ciotki Rukii, ani wuja Renjiego, ani Ichiki.

A bez Ichiki tym bardziej nie zamierzał tam siedzieć. Co jak co, ale jego dziewczyna była jedyną osobą, która – pomimo swej cholerycznej natury - potrafiła przywołać go do porządku, gdy włączała się jego antyspołeczna strona.

Dopiero kiedy zabrzęczał komunikator leżący na szafce nocnej, westchnął ciężko, sięgnął po niewielkie urządzenie i przysunął go sobie do oczu, by odczytać treść wiadomości, która wylądowała w jego skrzynce odbiorczej.

Z każdym zdaniem, pomimo ciepłego wiatru wpadającego przez otwarte na oścież okno, było mu coraz zimniej. Doczytał wiadomość, a komunikator wypadł mu z rąk, upadając prosto na nos. Rudzielec zaklął siarczyście, wyłączając muzykę, ściągając słuchawki i wybiegając z pokoju tak szybko, że omal nie spadł ze schodów.

\- Idę do sklepu Urahary i nie wiem, kiedy wrócę! – rzucił w pośpiechu, łapiąc klucze, wciągając buty i nim Orihime zdążyła za nim cokolwiek zawołać, drzwi zamknęły się za rudym, pędzącym tornado.

Zgromadzeni przy stole jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyli w miejsce, gdzie moment wcześniej zamajaczył im Kazui, nim puścił się pędem ku wyjściu z kliniki.

\- To, jak wdał się w Ichiego, jest niesamowite – westchnęła Karin, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Wciąż pamiętała, jak jej ukochany brat nie miał wiecznie czasu zjeść, tylko łapał coś na ząb w pośpiechu i wybiegał do szkoły. – Yuzu, pamiętasz jeszcze, jak denerwowałaś się na niego, bo robiłaś mu śniadanie, a ten się wiecznie spieszył?

\- Do czasu. Jak Rukia-chan zamieszkała z nami, potrafiła go przywołać do porządku – dodała młodsza z bliźniaczek, patrząc na siostrę.

\- Historia zatacza koło, co? Może trzeba poprosić Ichikę, żeby przemówiła mu do rozsądku mniej lub bardziej dyplomatycznymi metodami? – Tatsuki spojrzała na wdowę po swym przyjacielu z dzieciństwa, która milczała i wbijała wzrok w kubek z herbatą.

\- Daj spokój – Uryū spojrzał znacząco na Arisawę. Doktor, który od czasu śmierci przyjaciela zajmował się także jego kliniką, aż za dobrze wiedział, jak bardzo dla Orihime jest to drażliwy temat.

To nie tak, że Orihime nie lubiła Ichiki. Panienka Abarai była rezolutną, inteligentną, uprzejmą dziewczyną, lecz nie dawała sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Aż za bardzo przypominała w pewnych aspektach swoją matkę. No i w pakiecie z dziewczyną swojego syna dostała nie tylko gburowatego Renjiego, ale także _ją._

Sklep Urahary był sklepem Urahary już tylko z nazwy. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna i to, co działo się po niej, zabrały wiele osób. Jedne umarły, inne zaginęły bez śladu i żadnych wieści. Kisuke, Yoruichi czy Tessaia już dawno tu nie było. Pozostali jedynie Jinta i Ururu.

Młody Kurosaki wpadł bez żadnego uprzedzenia do sklepu. Już miał pędzić i szukać dalej, lecz dostawszy na otrzeźwienie pałką w łeb, upadł na podłogę i rozmasowując sobie obolałe miejsce, zaklął pod nosem.

\- Drugi tatusiek się znalazł! Nie uczyli cię w domu, żeby pukać, do cholery?! – Jinta stanął nad rudowłosym chłopakiem i już miał kontynuować swój wywód, kiedy poczuł na przedramieniu drobniejszą, kobiecą dłoń.

\- Uspokój się, Jinta. Kazui, co się stało? – Ururu, kucnąwszy obok rudzielca, spojrzała na niego z troską. Widziała, że coś jest nie w porządku.

\- Społeczność Dusz… Muszę natychmiast się tam dostać!...

Ururu posłała czerwonowłosemu znaczące spojrzenie. Jinta westchnął ciężko i marudząc, ruszył w kierunku podziemnego miejsca treningowego, gdzie niegdyś trenował Kurosaki Ichigo, by odzyskać moce Boga Śmierci i uratować najważniejszą kobietę w jego życiu.

Kazui nie zważał na niebezpieczeństwa czyhające nań w Dangai. Pędził co sił w nogach ku światłu, chcąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć na miejsce i modląc się w duchu, by wylądować w jakimś sensownym miejscu. Po tym, jak ostatnio wpadł przez duchowe wrota do biura Generała Kyōraku, nie wyszedł tak długo, aż nie napił się z nim sake, a nie miał teraz zdecydowanie ani czasu, ani ochoty na takie rzeczy.

O mało co nie wylądował w jeziorze Ugendō, lecz gdy pod jego stopami, zamiast stabilnego gruntu, ukazała się przejrzysta tafla wody, zrobił krok naprzód i dzięki shunpo po chwili stanął na miękkiej trawie, z daleka widząc czerwone włosy swojej dziewczyny.

Kiedy tylko Ichika spostrzegła go, ruszyła pospiesznie w jego stronę, a on, potykając się o wszystkie możliwe wyboistości na swej drodze, dobiegł do niej i chwycił ją w ramiona, tuląc mocno do siebie. Czuł, jak jej drobne ciało drży, kiedy obejmowała go w pasie i wtulała twarz w jego szaty. Pomimo wysokiego ojca, nie odrosła od ziemi znacząco mocniej od matki i w ramionach Kurosakiego zdawała się być jeszcze drobniejsza.

\- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś, Kazui – uspokoiwszy się nieco, Ichika podniosła wzrok na rudzielca i otarła z oczu łzy. Widząc jego stroskaną minę i niespokojne iskierki w orzechowych oczach zrobiło jej się głupio; może napisała zbyt dramatycznie, zbyt emocjonalnie? Zwłaszcza że jej chłopak, im bardziej był czymś zaaferowany, tym bardziej potykał się o wszystko, co tylko stanęło na jego drodze. Jej kochana niezdara o wielkim sercu.

\- Daj spokój – mężczyzna nachylił się do niej, składając delikatny, czuły pocałunek na jej czole. – Nic nie mówiłem mamie, żeby im jeszcze bardziej nie psuć stypy.

\- Może to i lepiej. Chodźmy już.

Pawilon Wyschniętego Deszczu był miejscem, w którym za życia wypoczywał chorowity Kapitan Ukitake. Cisza, spokój i rześkie powietrze działały prozdrowotnie na każdego, kto miał okazję spędzić tu choć kilka dni. Było coś niezwykłego w tym otoczeniu, że pomagało zregenerować nadszarpnięte siły i odzyskać zdrowie oraz równowagę psychiczną.

Kazui stał pod drzwiami jednego z pokoi z sercem w gardle, kiedy Ichika delikatnie pukała, sygnalizując swoje przybycie. Otworzył im Renji, który uśmiechnął się niemrawo na widok rudzielca, który towarzyszył jego córce.

\- Cześć, Kazui – poklepał go po plecach, gdy ten wchodził do środka, uprzednio przepuściwszy Ichikę przodem. – Powiedz mi, to u was jakieś dziedziczne, czy co?

\- Cześć, wujku – odparł młody Kurosaki, spoglądając w stronę Porucznika VI Dywizji. – Co masz na myśli?

\- To, że jak tej małej szczęściarze coś się dzieje, to pędzicie tu na złamanie karku.

Renji uśmiechnął się ponuro, wskazując Kazuiemu znajdujący się pod oknem futon, na którym leżała Kapitan XIII Dywizji, obok której przycupnęła jej córka. Brązowooki Bóg Śmierci nieśmiało zbliżył się do łoża, a gdy przysiadł obok swojej dziewczyny, napotkał przymglony wzrok gorączkującej brunetki.

\- Cześć, ciociu – rudzielec nachylił się do Kapitan Kuchiki, pozwalając się jej objąć na tyle, na ile pozwalały jej siły.

\- Kazui… Ichika, nie wstyd ci, o taką głupią grypę go tu ciągać?... – Rukia spojrzała znad rosłego ramienia Kurosakiego na córkę, próbując robić do niej zagniewaną minę, lecz widząc jej wzrok, zaś potem wzrok tych cholernych, orzechowych oczu Kazuiego, momentalnie zmiękła.

\- Już ci wierzę, mamo – westchnęła czerwonowłosa, zmieniając okład na matczynym czole na świeży i chłodny.

\- Skoro już jesteście, wracam do pracy – Porucznik Abarai skierował się w stronę wyjścia z pomieszczenia, ostatni raz zerkając na żonę, córkę i przyszłego zięcia, po czym wyszedł cicho, zasuwając za sobą drzwi.

Dopiero kiedy mąż opuścił pomieszczenie, Rukia mogła wreszcie powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę sprawiło, że jej zdrowie nagle się pogorszyło:

\- Kazui… dziś są urodziny twojego taty… - zaczęła, gdy poczuła, że zbliża się kolejny napad kaszlu. Obróciła się na bok i dopiero wtedy, gdy oklepana przez córkę zdołała złapać oddech, kontynuowała. – Śnił mi się dziś w nocy… chciałam do was wpaść, ale… no właśnie…

\- Mama obudziła się z tak koszmarną gorączką, że nie pozwoliliśmy jej nigdzie iść – dokończyła Ichika. Spuściła wzrok i zacisnęła pięści, starając się opanować głos. – Był lekarz. Po zapoznaniu się z historiami chorób w rodzinie… Nie można wykluczyć, że jest to ta sama choroba, która zabiła ciocię Hisanę.

Młody Kurosaki dał znać rodzinie, że przez jakiś czas pozostanie w Społeczności Dusz. Orihime przypominała, że za chwilę jest rocznica śmierci jego ojca oraz babci i że przecież rodzinna wyprawa na grób jest u nich wieloletnią tradycją, lecz Kazui odparł krótko:

_\- Myślę, że tato wolałby, żebym był przy swoich bliskich wtedy, gdy mnie potrzebują, mamo._

Ichika, choć starała się nie dawać tego po sobie poznać, była wdzięczna Kazuiemu, że jest z nimi w tych trudnych chwilach. Pogarszający się nagle stan zdrowia matki był dla jej psychiki ogromnym ciosem. Kiedy widziała, że nic jej nie pomaga, a jej sen trwa coraz dłużej, wychodziła na świeże powietrze, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach i pozwalając łzom płynąć po jej twarzy.

Wówczas przychodził Kazui, nawet jeśli nazywała go namolnym idiotą. Siadał obok i przytulał ją mocno, samemu nie kryjąc smutku i zmartwienia. Kochał ciocię Rukię praktycznie jak drugą matkę. Wiedział, że była to kobieta najbliższa sercu jego ojca. Stracił już tyle osób w ciągu swojego stosunkowo krótkiego życia, że nie mógł spokojnie myśleć o śmierci kolejnej spokrewnionej osoby, zwłaszcza że części z nich, choć tak bardzo tego pragnął, nie mógł poznać.

Ciocia Hisana, którą zabrała nieznana choroba. Babcia Masaki, zamordowana przez Pustego, gdy jej najstarsze dziecko miało dziewięć lat. Dziadek Isshin, którego nigdy nie poznał, bo zaginął podczas Wojny. Wujek Ukitake, który oddał życie za Społeczność Dusz. Ukochany ojciec nie wytrzymał ciężaru, który nosił na swych barkach. A teraz czarna pani zasadzała się na kolejną ważną dlań osobę.

Kolejny dzień nie przyniósł poprawy. W odwiedziny przyszedł sam Kapitan Głównodowodzący, oczywiście nie z pustymi rękoma. Ichika pomstowała na butelkę sake, Kazui starał się uspokoić czerwonowłosą choleryczkę, a Rukia, która obudziła się akurat wtedy, gdy przyszedł nieoczekiwany gość, choć nie miała wiele sił, śmiała się po cichu z reakcji jej córki na niepozorną butelkę. I ku jej większej jeszcze złości wychyliła z Generałem po czarce napoju, wspominając poległych i zaginionych towarzyszy.

Późnym wieczorem, kiedy Kapitan XIII Dywizji spostrzegła, że jej córka wciąż nie śpi, gawędząc ze swym wybrankiem, uśmiechała się do siebie, widząc tych dwoje razem. Wiedziała, że przy Kazuim Ichika jest bezpieczna. Kiedy tak obserwowała ich, oczyma wyobraźni widziała siebie oraz tego przeklętego, rudego kretyna, który zginął jedenaście lat temu.

Pociągnął za sobą Yhwacha, lecz poniósł za to najwyższą cenę.

Nawet jeśli kochała Ichikę, nigdy nie pokochała Renjiego. Był przyjacielem, nic więcej. Czuła się podle, zmuszając się do współżycia z nim i jedyną pociechą w tym wszystkim była córka, której życzyła z całego serca szczęścia, które jej zostało odebrane.

Pamiętała każde jedno słowo ostatniego listu od Ichigo. Mogła go wręcz recytować z pamięci, z zamkniętymi oczyma, wyrwana ze snu w środku nocy. A teraz, gdy większość dnia przesypiała, w snach widziała wszystkie te utracone chwile, których nie było dane im zaznać.

\- Ichika – zawołała ją cicho. Napotkawszy wzrok jej ciemnoniebieskich oczu, uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie.

\- Mamo! Nie śpisz już? – Bogini Śmierci o mało co nie staranowała drzwi, wbiegając do pomieszczenia. Bezwiednie zasunęła je za sobą, nie zauważając, że tuż za nią biegnie Kazui, który wpadł prosto w drzwiową pułapkę i zaliczył z nią spotkanie trzeciego stopnia.

\- Córeńko, połóż się wreszcie – westchnęła, z rozbawieniem zerkając na rudzielca rozmasowującego sobie czoło.

\- Mamo…

\- Jutro jest siedemnasty czerwca, pamiętasz?

\- Ciociu, przecież jesteś chora! – żachnął się Kazui, siadając obok Ichiki przy łóżku Rukii.

\- Czuję się już lepiej – odparła brunetka, puszczając im oczko. – Wyśpijcie się, dobrze? Komu jak komu, ale temu idiocie nie zamierzam odpuścić.

Czerwcowy poranek powitał ich ulewnym deszczem, którego bębnienie o dach, okna i rynny obudziły Ichikę. Czerwonowłosa zasnęła na podłodze, tuż obok łóżka matki, wtulona w szeroką pierś Kurosakiego, który okrył ją swoją wierzchnią koszulą i objął ręką.

Bogini Śmierci przetarła zaspane oczy, po czym spojrzała w stronę matczynego łoża. Kobieta wciąż spała. Jej twarz była spokojna, gorączka ustąpiła. Ichika, zdejmując okład z czoła Rukii, odniosła wrażenie, że jest podejrzanie cicho.

Przerażony, rozpaczliwy krzyk obudził Kazuiego, który poderwał się jak oparzony, by zobaczyć, co się stało. Widząc Ichikę wtuloną w nieruchome ciało Rukii, miał wrażenie, jakby grunt osuwał się spod niego, wpychając go w najgłębsze czeluści piekieł.

_Wszystko tu wydawało się być znajome, lecz niepokój budził fakt, że przypominało to tak wiele ważnych dla niej miejsc z różnych światów. Rzeka przecinająca zabudowane suburbia do złudzenia wyglądała zarówno jak ta przecinająca Karakurę, jak i ta, w której jako dzieci wraz z Renjim i przyjaciółmi łowili ryby._

_Wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie w rzece i zastanawiała się, co to za dziwny sen. Od trzech dni, od urodzin tego przeklętego, rudego debila śnił się jej głównie on, a tu nagle Rukongai, rzeka i ona stojąca nad jej brzegiem w białym kimonie._

_\- Tam jest! Szybko!_

_\- Cholera, nawet tutaj nie ma od niego spokoju!_

_\- PRZEKLĘTE BACHORY! JESZCZE NIE ZAPOMNIAŁEM, CO NAROBIŁYŚCIE, ZŁODZIEJSKIE POMIOTY JEDNE!_

_Nagle poczuła, jak dwie pary rąk chwytają ją za dłonie i ciągną za sobą, a pośród tych znajomych głosów trzeci ponaglał ją:_

_\- Rukia-chan, szybko! Rozpoznał nas!_

_Niesiona instynktem, który wyrobił się w niej, gdy dorastała w Rukongai, uciekając z niespodziewanymi towarzyszami, dopiero gdy oddalili się od starca sprzedającego ongiś wodę w Inuzuri, spojrzała na tych, którzy – jakby nie patrzeć – wyciągnęli ją z opałów tak, jak niegdyś ona ich._

_Zatrzymała się, dysząc i wpatrując się w przyjaciół z dzieciństwa, których śmierć zabrała wiele, wiele lat temu, nim z Renjim wstąpiła do Akademii Shinō Zdecydowanie wydorośleli. Wyglądali o wiele lepiej niż wówczas, gdy mieszkali w Inuzuri._

_\- Rukia-chan, wszystko w porządku? – jako pierwszy podszedł chłopak, którego rozpoznała po kręconych, ciemnych włosach._

_\- No nie mów, że nas nie pamiętasz! – zazwyczaj cichy, niepozorny szatyn, który ledwo widział zza przydługiej grzywki, uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło._

_\- Wy… czy to sen?... Czy to znaczy, że ja… - poczuła, jakby jej serce na moment zamarło. Przypomniała sobie, co mówiła poprzedniego wieczora do Ichiki i Kazuiego._

_\- Długo kazałaś na siebie czekać – odezwał się wreszcie najtęższy z nich, obejmując ją mocno i czując, jak jej drżące, drobne dłonie zaciskają się na jego szatach. – Witaj z powrotem, Rukia-chan._

Zaalarmowany nagłą niestabilnością w energii duchowej córki, Renji pędził co sił w nogach ku Ugendō, uświadamiając sobie, że nie wyczuwa reiatsu żony. Klął pod nosem, przemierzając korytarze i gdy wpadł do sali, osłupiał. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nie chciał wierzyć.

Powoli podszedł do łoża i upadł na kolana, a po jego twarzy popłynęły łzy. Wziął w ramiona nieruchome ciało Rukii, wtulając twarz w jej długie, hebanowe włosy i zanosząc się szlochem. Za nim do pomieszczenia wszedł jego Kapitan.

_\- Dokąd mnie prowadzicie? – wciąż zaniepokojona i zmartwiona tym, co teraz muszą przeżywać jej bliscy, lecz jednocześnie zaintrygowana podążała za przyjaciółmi, którzy co jakiś czas szeptali między sobą wyraźnie podekscytowani._

_\- Pamiętasz to wzgórze, na którym widziałaś nas ostatni raz? – odparł enigmatycznie jeden z nich._

_\- Mam was tam zakopać za napędzenie mi stracha nad rzeką? – zapytała, zaś widząc uśmiech swojego rozmówcy poczuła, jak wracają dobre chwile._

_\- A to już sama ocenisz i podejmiesz decyzję – pospiesznie dodał pulchny towarzysz. – My tam uważamy, że będziesz zadowolona._

Także w Karakurze rozszalała się niemiłosierna ulewa, która sprawiła, że Orihime, Uryū, Yuzu i Karin, Tatsuki i Sado postanowili poczekać jeszcze trochę, nim wyruszą na cmentarz. Siedzieli przy stole i pili herbatę, wspominając swych drogich zmarłych oraz zastanawiając się, czy Kazui w ogóle do nich dołączy.

\- Orihime, no przecież to nie jest już dziecko. Ma ponad dwadzieścia lat. To chyba normalne, że ma swoje życie, nie? – Tatsuki, mierząc rudowłosą wzrokiem, zastanawiała się, jak jej tu przemówić do rozsądku.

\- Zresztą i tak na grób ojca chodził samotnie. Możliwe, że siedzi w sklepie Urahary i też czeka, aż ulewa się uspokoi – dodał Ishida, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że Kazui zwykle na cmentarzu przebywał z kimś jeszcze.

\- To, jak bardzo wdał się w Ichiego, jest niesamowite – Yuzu, kiedy bratowa opowiedziała o zdawkowej odpowiedzi syna na temat tego, kiedy wróci, była pod wrażeniem cech wspólnych, które łączyły jej zmarłego brata oraz jego syna.

\- Zresztą Ichi-nii sam nie lubił łażenia po cmentarzach. Mówił, że _całe to odwiedzanie kamienia i puszek z popiołem to jakaś farsa_. Jeśli Kazui chce uczcić jego pamięć, pomagając bliskim zamiast siedzieć nad jego grobem, to myślę, że nie ma co pomstować.

_Gdy zbliżali się do szczytu wzgórza, ich oczom ukazały się dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki dusz. Wiele z nich Rukia była w stanie rozpoznać – byli to ludzie, których duszom odprawiała pogrzeby. Części z nich nie znała – zapewne byli to ci, których oczyściła, gdy zamienili się w Pustych._

_\- Co wy knujecie?... – zapytała, wyraźnie onieśmielona obecnością wszystkich tych uśmiechających się życzliwie ludzi._

_\- My? Nic takiego – odparł jeden z jej przyjaciół._

_Szli pośród tłumu, który łagodnie rozstępował się przed nimi. W momencie, gdy wyraźnie się przerzedził, przyjaciele poklepali ją po plecach i zachęcali, by dalej szła sama. Z początku niczego nie rozumiała, lecz gdy podniosła wzrok i ujrzała coś, co przypominało krzyż Sōkyoku w mniejszej skali, choć również przełamane, to ozdobione kwiatami, zaniemówiła._

W pewnym momencie komórka Orihime zawibrowała sygnalizując, że dostała nową wiadomość. Sięgnęła po telefon, zaś widząc, że to syn coś do niej wysłał, zaczęła odczytywać treść wiadomości, mając nadzieję, że dowie się, dlaczego jeszcze nie wrócił.

Przeczytała raz. Drugi. Trzeci. Przygryzła wargę, a łzy przysłoniły jej widok. Choć wiadomość nie była długa, choć budziła w niej mieszane uczucia, to czuła, jakby po raz drugi pękło jej serce.

\- Szwagierka, co się stało? – zaniepokojona Karin spojrzała na Orihime, która podała jej telefon, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

Starsza z bliźniaczek Kurosaki przeleciała wzrokiem po wiadomości od Kazuiego, po czym szepnęła:

\- I wszystko jasne.

_Kolejny rząd zajmowali znani jej niegdyś, zmarli Bogowie Śmierci. Stali po obu stronach ścieżki, uśmiechając się i machając do niej. Gdy jej oczom ukazała się sylwetka żony jej ukochanego Porucznika, Miyako Shiby, zamarła._

_\- Hej, Kuchiki! – nagle z tłumu wyłonił się on. Ten naburmuszony, dumny żołnierz, ten wredny typ, który sprawił, że poczuła się w swej Dywizji chciana i lubiana. Nikt inny w świecie nie miał tak jasnych, morskich oczu i tak rozczochranych, ciemnych włosów._

_\- Kaien-dono!..._

_\- Jakie „-dono”, Kuchiki?! A teraz chodź i uściskaj swojego ulubionego Kapitana._

_\- Kaien, ty nie masz za grosz przyzwoitości! – Miyako, śmiejąc się, kopnęła męża w kostkę, z wyraźnym rozbawieniem obserwując jego reakcję._

_Rukia puściła się pędem ku byłemu Porucznikowi, który przytulił ją mocno, a do jego uścisku dołączyła Miyako. Pierwsze łzy wzruszenia i szczęścia spłynęły po twarzy brunetki, kiedy znów widziała znajome twarze, znów słyszała ich głosy, znów widziała ich całych i zdrowych i była świadoma, że nie ma już żadnej siły, która ich jej odbierze._

_\- Leć, młoda – Kaien, puszczając do niej oczko, popchnął ją dalej – Czekają na ciebie._

_Tuż za Kaienem i Miyako czekali Kisuke i Yoruichi. Chciała do nich podejść, lecz pokazywali jej na jakiś punkt na ścieżce i nim na dobre zrobiła kilka kroków, wpadła w objęcia kolejnej osoby. Choć nie pamiętała ani jej głosu, ani jej ciepła, rozpoznała ją od razu. Hisana patrzyła na nią z promiennym uśmiechem, a w jej dużych, ciemnych oczach lśniły łzy._

_\- Czekałam na ciebie, siostrzyczko._

_Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiała się, jak to będzie, kiedy spotka swoją starszą siostrę. Czasami zastanawiała się, jak to jest, czy może spotkają się w innym życiu, a może ich drogi skrzyżowały się tylko na krótką chwilę? Teraz jednak, wtulając się w nią czuła, że odnalazła zagubioną część swojego życia. Wiedziała, że Hisana żałowała porzucenia jej, a ona zawsze chciała jej powiedzieć, że nie ma o to żalu. I teraz, gdy jej to mówiła, starsza Kuchiki wyściskała ją co sił, po czym powiedziała, że to jeszcze nie koniec._

Poruszeni reakcją Orihime oraz osłupieniem Karin wszyscy obecni w klinice Kurosakich wpatrywali się w milczeniu w telefon i czekali, aż ktoś odczyta wiadomość. W końcu Yuzu, kiedy widziała, że siostra nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa, wzięła komórkę do ręki, wzięła głęboki oddech i przeczytała na głos treść wiadomości:

_\- „Mamo, nie wrócę na razie do Karakury. Przekaż proszę wszystkim, że dziś nad ranem we śnie zmarła ciocia Rukia. Będąc dziś na grobie taty i babci, wspomnijcie i ciocię. Zostanę tu jeszcze jakiś czas.”_

Tylko ulewny deszcz bębniący o szyby kliniki miał odwagę przemówić w tamtym momencie.

_Tuż przed osobliwym, kwiecistym łukiem stali Isshin Kurosaki wraz z żoną, Masaki. Kuchiki miała wrażenie, jakby coś ciężkiego osunęło się wewnątrz niej. To dlatego po Tysiącletniej Krwawej Wojnie już nigdy nie widziała ojca Ichigo… On także zginął, podobnie jak wiele bliskich jej osób._

_\- A to, kochanie, jest nasza trzecia córka. Rukia-chan! – mężczyzna rzucił się w jej kierunku tak gwałtownie, że brakowało jej do kompletu tylko Ichigo dającego tatuśkowi soczystego kopniaka w rzyć i drącego mordę, że obłapia Bogu ducha winne dziewczyny. Jego uścisk był tak samo silny, jak pamiętała to jeszcze z Ziemi._

_\- No już, już, bo nam ją tu połamiesz – Masaki podeszła do niej, dyskretnie odciągając męża, który momentalnie odskoczył, udając obrażonego._

_\- Przecież tutaj nie da się połamać, skarbie!_

_\- Nie słuchaj go – kobieta nachyliła się do brunetki, posyłając jej jeden z najcieplejszych uśmiechów, jakie Rukia miała okazję kiedykolwiek ujrzeć. I choć nie znała swych rodziców, to momentalnie przy pani Kurosaki poczuła, jak ogarnia ją matczyne ciepło. – Cieszę się, że wreszcie mogę cię poznać po tym, ile o tobie usłyszałam, Rukia-chan._

_Masaki, delikatnie ciągnąc męża za rękaw, odsłoniła jej widok na to, co było tuż pod ukwieconą, mniejszą wersją złamanego krzyża Sōkyoku. I kiedy Rukia uświadomiła sobie, kto jeszcze może czekać na końcu tej osobliwej, pełnej ludzkiej życzliwości ścieżki, onieśmielona zrobiła kilka kroków w przód. Otarła z oczu łzy, które rozmazywały jej widok, a kiedy odzyskała ostrość widzenia, zasłoniła usta dłońmi, starając się za wszelką cenę powstrzymać ogromną, nieprzebraną falę wzruszenia._

_Pod kwiecistym łukiem stał wysoki, postawny mężczyzna, którego rude, gęste, rozczochrane włosy łagodnie rozwiewał ciepły, letni wiatr. Dotychczas trzymał dłonie złożone tak, że nie widać było ich spod rękawów czarnego kimona, lecz gdy ujrzał drobną brunetkę, uśmiechnął się pogodnie, a choć jego brwi były charakterystycznie zmarszczone, to z orzechowych oczu biło niesamowite ciepło._

_\- Yo, Rukia._

_Nie odpowiedziała nic. Nie zwracała uwagi na radosne okrzyki z tyłu, na darcie się Isshina, Kisuke i Kaiena, na ciche westchnienia Masaki, Yoruichi i Miyako. Słyszała tylko ten schrypnięty, niski głos._

Tak oto w ten smutny dzień przybyła im kolejna osoba, która była im bliska, a którą przyjdzie im wspominać w ten czerwcowy, ponury, ulewny dzień. Pośród płaczu, rozżalonych głosów i pociągnięć nosami odezwał się Sado, który pokazał ręką w stronę okna:

\- Spójrzcie tylko.

Choć deszcz nie ustawał, to ciężkie, szare chmury rozstępowały się powoli, a spomiędzy nich wychynął nieśmiało snop złotego, ostrego światła.

_Nie potrzebowali więcej słów. Ichigo wyszedł jej na spotkanie, gdy biegła do niego, a po chwili wziął ją w ramiona, podnosząc wysoko. Trzymając ją blisko siebie czuł, jak jej drobne ramiona oplatają jego kark, a delikatne, ciepłe dłonie wsuwają się w jego włosy. Ich stęsknione przez te wszystkie lata usta spotkały się wreszcie, łącząc się w długim, czułym pocałunku, a wówczas zgromadzony tłum huknął radośnie._

_I tylko Ukitake stojący obok Ichigo, śmiejąc się, przypominał zakochanym, że chyba pomylili kolejność, bo pannę młodą całuje się po przysiędze._

_Kiedy wreszcie spojrzeli na siebie, nie kryli szczęścia ani łez. Wpatrzeni w siebie tak, jakby poza nimi nie było niczego innego, uśmiechali się wiedząc, że już nikt ani nic ich nie rozdzieli._

_\- Tęskniłam za tobą, idioto – szepnęła, kładąc dłoń na jego zarumienionym uroczo policzku._

_\- Ja za tobą też, wiedźmo._

_\- To wszystko to twoja sprawka?_

_\- Może tak, może nie – odparł, szczerząc się łobuzersko._

_\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Ichigo. Dalej jesteś wrednym bucem, wiesz?_

_\- Wiem. Witaj w domu, Rukia._

Chmury, rozdzierane coraz jaśniejszym blaskiem słońca, rozstępowały się posłusznie, a deszcz zaczynał cichnąć. W sali, gdzie spoczywało ciało martwej Kapitan XIII Dywizji, wszyscy wpatrywali się w niebo, które zalewało wszystko dookoła ciepłymi promieniami, odbijającymi się od jeziornej tafli i muskającymi łagodnie twarze pogrążonych w żałobie.

Renji, wciąż trzymając w ramionach ciało żony, czuł się osamotniony jak nigdy dotąd. Kazui, tuląc do siebie Ichikę, wpatrywał się w coraz pogodniejsze niebiosa. Ichika, choć serce się jej krajało z żalu i tęsknoty za ukochaną mamą zrozumiała, co oznaczało jej wieczorne _„komu jak komu, ale temu idiocie nie zamierzam odpuścić”._

Byakuya Kuchiki opuścił pomieszczenie jako pierwszy. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, na wilgotny od deszczu świat i patrząc prosto w oślepiające słońce, westchnął cicho. Wiedział, że dopiero teraz obietnica, którą złożył Hisanie, doczekała się spełnienia. Po piętnastu latach od pierwszego po Tysiącletniej Krwawej Wojnie spotkania tych dwojga.

Choć ścieżki życia nieraz komplikują się i plączą, rozciągając coraz mocniej czerwoną nić przeznaczenia, to ona nigdy nie pęka. Prędzej czy później dwie przeznaczone sobie dusze spotykają się, a wówczas nikt ani nic już ich nie rozdzieli.


	19. 22. Niespodzianka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Myślę, że tego shota możecie śmiało wcisnąć sobie pomiędzy numery pierwszy, dziesiąty i czternasty a jedenasty, dwunasty, siedemnasty, szesnasty, dziewiąty... W skrócie: będzie to jeden z tych ciepłych, rodzinnych shotów. Niektórym tytuł może już coś zdradzić, a nawet jeśli się sukinkot wygadał, to i tak uważam, że pomimo długiego dopieszczania tego cholerstwa można przeczytać i nie rzygnąć z cringe'u :')
> 
> Wiem, że strasznie nie po kolei dodaję te shoty, normalnie jak Bill Gates liczący do dziesięciu (1, 2, 3, 95, 98 (...) 7, 8, 8.1, 10). Prompty na pominięte shoty numer 18, 19, 21 oraz następny 23 są rozpisane. Będzie spoiler, jak powiem, że będzie to seryjka? (:

\- Nie przepracowałeś się, biedaczku?

Kobiecy głos dobiegający zza biurka przy dyżurce pielęgniarskiej miał w sobie tę uszczypliwą nutkę, która przyprawiała gburowatego anestezjologa o chęć mordu, lecz nie wyobrażał sobie on tego miejsca bez złośliwej, niewysokiej pielęgniarki. Szatynka zamknęła teczkę i odsunęła się nieco od swego stanowiska pracy, biorąc do rąk kubek ze stygnącą kawą, którą miała tym razem okazję wypić jeszcze względnie ciepłą.

\- A tobie to nie za dobrze, leniwa jędzo? – mruknął rudzielec, przeglądając dokumenty i patrząc, czy gdzieś jeszcze nie powinien się podbić i podpisać. Zerknął spode łba na swoją dobrą koleżankę, która uśmiechała się do niego złośliwie.

\- Też bym tak chciała. Kilka godzin i do domku – pielęgniarka westchnęła teatralnie, po czym upiła spory łyk kawy, posyłając anestezjologowi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. – I jeszcze jutro wolne masz i zostawiasz nas tu z tym baranem!

\- Baran, bo baran, ale się zgodził. Nie rozpieprzcie całego bloku operacyjnego, dobra?

\- Chciałbyś, bo miałbyś wolne, głąbie. Miłej randki!

Ichigo odburknął pod nosem coś o grobie matki i uszykowaniu dodatkowego miejsca, bo ktoś się chyba tu prosi o okład z piasku przez deskę, lecz wychodząc do śluzy, uśmiechnął się do koleżanki. A gdy tylko opuścił oddział, kobieta mogła wreszcie odpalić sobie pasjansa na komputerze w dyżurce bez idiotycznych komentarzy kolegi, który regularnie truł jej, że zajebiście jej idzie ta jakże ciężka praca, po czym i tak siedzieli razem i wyzywali się, kiedy karty za żadne skarby nie chciały do siebie pasować.

Z jednej strony kusiło go, żeby poczekać na zewnątrz, bo pogoda tego dnia była piękna, ale od pięknej pogody wolał podziwiać twarz pewnej pięknej lekarki. Dlatego zaczaił się przy izbie przyjęć w innej części szpitala, gdzie zdarzało im się czasem razem pracować.

Hol o jasnych, brzoskwiniowych, pastelowych ścianach był miłą odmianą od świerknięcia pośród boleśnie chłodnej zieleni czy błękitów, które były niejako motywem przewodnim śluz czy sal operacyjnych. No i te alabastrowe, duże płytki na ziemi – od razu było przytulniej. Może nawet trochę sennie, zwłaszcza że nie było tu zazwyczaj dzikich tłumów, a jeśli były, to nie były tak dzikie jak te u nich, gdzie najbardziej potrzebujący siedzieli cichutko w kącie, a ci z bólem małego palca u lewej nogi od dwudziestu lat awanturowali się najgłośniej.

Choć Kurosaki doskonale wiedział, że w tej części szpitala także zdarzają się tragedie, to teraz, kiedy tak stał oparty o ścianę i rozglądał się, czuł się oderwany od „swojego” świata i momentami miał wrażenie, że zaraz dopadną go mdłości od tej słodyczy, a jednocześnie nie umiał nie uśmiechać się pod nosem, zerkając znad telefonu na przebywających tu ludzi.

Jeden z mężczyzn, który kierował się do wyjścia, zawstydzony wyciągnął z kieszeni wibrujący telefon, będąc świadomym, że powinien go wyciszyć, ale w natłoku emocji gdzieś mu ta informacja umknęła. Wymknął się na zewnątrz pospiesznie, nie chcąc nikomu przeszkadzać.

Inny chodził w te i wewte, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się przy którejś z licznych plansz zawieszonych na ścianach, starając się najwidoczniej zająć czymś głowę. Bliżej najbardziej wysuniętego punktu dyżurki siedziała para; kobieta drzemała, oparta o ramię obejmującego ją mężczyzny, który patrzył na powoli przesuwające się wskazówki zegara na ścianie przed nim.

Był już kwadrans po piętnastej. Rudzielec zaczynał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwić. I najwyraźniej się z tym zdradził, bo nagle ni z tego, ni z owego podszedł do niego ten sam facet, co przed chwilą łaził i kontemplował każdy pieprzony plakat i każde jebane zdjęcie na ścianie, ale te się najwyraźniej skończyły, więc postanowił komuś potruć dupę. A że ruda czupryna nawet na tle brzoskwiniowych ścian musiała się wyróżniać, ofiarą padł właśnie zniecierpliwiony anestezjolog w cywilu.

\- Pan też czeka, nie? – zaczepił go, stając obok i zadzierając nieco głowę, by uchwycić spojrzenie znacznie wyższego od japońskiej średniej brązowookiego delikwenta.

Ichigo schował telefon do kieszeni, słysząc faceta i skierował ku niemu wzrok, upychając przy tym niedbale ręce do kieszeni spodni.

\- Dajmy na to – odparł od niechcenia, marszcząc brwi jeszcze bardziej niźli zazwyczaj. Coś mu podpowiadało, że ta rozmowa zmierza w złym kierunku, no ale skoro typiarz chce się wygadać i nie ma jak spuścić z siebie pary, no to niech już będzie. Wszak anestezjolog niejednego zwierzenia musiał wysłuchać, a jeśli to pomagało przetrwać nową sytuację pacjentom lub ich rodzinom, warto było choćby udawać zainteresowanego tematem.

\- Dziewczyna, co? – widząc, że rudowłosy najwyraźniej był w stanie zdobyć się na taką zwyczajową, korytarzowo-poczekalnianą rozmowę, jakich wiele można uświadczyć w szpitalach i w przychodniach, mężczyzna zbliżył się nieco do Kurosakiego i ściszył głos.

\- Żona – mruknął, nie za bardzo wiedząc, dlaczego jakiś obcy typ interesuje się rodzajem relacji łączących go z tą cholerną, spóźnialską neonatolożką.

\- Tak, ja też czekam na żonę! – pospiesznie odpowiedział mężczyzna, machając przy tym rękoma tak, że rudzielec odsunął się nieco, nie chcąc przypadkiem dostać z jakiegoś narwanego liścia.

\- Cieszę się – odparł, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Jakaś dzika, niezrozumiała ekscytacja na twarzy niespodziewanego rozmówcy budziła w nim coraz większy niepokój.

\- Ach, już rozumiem! Czyli chłopak!

\- Co ty, człowieku, pierdolisz? – rudzielec, nim te słowa zdążyły przemknąć z głowy na język, ugryzł się weń, po czym westchnął ciężko, całkowicie zbity z tropu próbą wyciągnięcia z niego tym razem coming-outu. Usiłując ogarnąć przegrzanym umysłem tę osobliwą _Modę na sukces_ , wymamrotał wreszcie – Co? Skąd ten pomysł?

\- Ma pan rację, przepraszam. Skoro nie chcieliście sobie psuć niespodzianki…

\- Jakiej, kurwa, _niespodzianki_? – burknął, nachylając się do delikwenta i mierząc go wzrokiem. Już miał coś powiedzieć na temat tych dzikich, zaczepnych insynuacji kompletnie dlań niezrozumiałych, lecz w tym momencie usłyszał cichy, kobiecy śmiech.

Tylko jedna osoba na świecie potrafiła się śmiać jednocześnie tak uroczo i tak wkurwiająco.

\- Pani doktórko! – nagle mężczyzna, który jeszcze przed chwilą truł Kurosakiemu o dziewczynach, chłopcach i żonach, momentalnie porzucił wszelkie interakcje z rudym bucem, po czym niemal doskoczył do niewysokiej brunetki, która w międzyczasie musiała niespostrzeżona podejść i przysłuchiwać się tej lawinie nieporozumień. – Pani doktórko, czy wszystko jest dobrze?

Zakłopotany i zażenowany całą sytuacją rudzielec nerwowo podrapał się po karku, prostując się i patrząc na faceta, który w jednej chwili z zaczepnego i sprawiającego wrażenie niefrasobliwego typa przybrał minę tak zaaferowaną i zmartwioną, że Ichigo autentycznie zrobiło się trochę głupio.

\- Koleżanki nic nie przekazały? Wszystko jest w porządku. Państwa córeczka jest po prostu na rutynowej obserwacji w oddziale – niziutka kobieta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie do swego rozmówcy, w międzyczasie posyłając mężowi rozbawione spojrzenie i puszczając mu oczko. – Gdy wychodziłam z oddziału, to obiło mi się o uszy, że za jakiś kwadrans będzie można wejść w odwiedziny.

\- Naprawdę? Wszystko w porządku? Nic im nie jest? – zaaferowany tatusiek wciąż nie dowierzał, patrząc niepewnie na lekarkę, a kiedy ta skinęła głową, powstrzymał się z trudem, by nie wyściskać jej i dziękując jej serdecznie za opiekę nad córką, ukłonił się nisko, po czym puścił się pędem ku korytarzowi prowadzącemu na blok porodowy.

A że ruszył z miejsca gwałtownie, wciąż nie wyprostowawszy się ze skłonu, po chwili potknął się o własne nogi i – walcząc z grawitacją, rozkładając przy tym ramiona niczym samolot swe skrzydła – dzielnie mknął przed siebie, zostawiając za sobą rozbawionych ludzi.

\- To dlatego wyszłaś później? – rudzielec podszedł do żony i nachylił się do niej, by złożyć na jej czole delikatny pocałunek. Objął ją ramieniem i uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył dwie drobne, jasne dłonie wczepiające się w jego szaroniebieską koszulkę założoną jakże gustownie do ciemnej koszuli z krótkim rękawem, zupełnie jak za czasów ogólniaka.

\- Koleżanka, która zaczęła dyżur, musiała pilnie zejść na blok. Podobno coś skomplikowanego, więc dokończyłam za nią – Rukia podniosła głowę, patrząc w orzechowe oczy męża i wtuliła twarz w jego tors. – To co, idziemy?

Ostatnimi czasy rzadko wracali do domu razem. To, że tego dnia udało im się wyjść z pracy o tej samej godzinie, w zasadzie było wynikiem prośby Rukii.

_\- Ja pierdolę, co oni mi znowu w grafiku zrobili? – jęknął rudowłosy, zamykając za sobą drzwi wejściowe i spojrzał wzrokiem spławionego szczeniaczka na brunetkę – Najebali mi tych dniówek, jakbym był jedynym, kurwa, anestezjologiem w tym pieprzonym grajdołku._

_\- Ale to już ostateczna wersja? – Rukia, wychyliwszy się z kuchni, spojrzała z lekkim rozbawieniem na cierpiętniczą minę męża._

_\- Nie no, jeszcze możemy nanosić poprawki, ale przecież ta banda kutafonów ma tak poukładane, że mogę zapomnieć o wolnym w sensownym terminie – westchnął ciężko Ichigo, dając buziaka żonie na powitanie. – A wy macie już grafik na czerwiec?_

_\- Tak, już zatwierdzony. I w związku z tym mam do ciebie małą prośbę._

_\- Mniejszą od ciebie czy mniejszą od przyrodzenia łaskawcy naszego ordynatora?_

_Z metra cięta kobieta już miała coś odpowiedzieć mężusiowi na temat zależności między takimi żarcikami a spaniem na wycieraczce, ale meritum sprawy było w tym momencie dla niej ważniejsze niż urażona duma, z pewnością większa od właścicielki._

_\- Mniejszą od twoich szans na seks przez następny miesiąc, idioto._

_Ichigo parsknął śmiechem, obserwując czerwieniejącą gwałtownie twarz żony. Jeśli mieliby teraz pokłócić się o to, kto szybciej złamałby ów zakaz, od rozmów o grafiku musieliby rychło przejść do sypialni celem pogodzenia się._

_\- Załatwiłam sobie ósemkę na szesnastego i wolne na siedemnastego, żeby wybrać się na grób mamy. Ósemka dzień wcześniej do piętnastej, jakby na następny dzień komuś się za mną zatęskniło w oddziale i musiałabym pójść do pracy. Gdyby udało ci się wynegocjować coś w podobie, moglibyśmy pójść na wszelki wypadek dzień wcześniej na cmentarz._

_Ichigo bez słowa przygarnął do siebie brunetkę, patrząc w jakiś nieokreślony punkt nad nią. Zawsze rozczulało go zarówno to, jak Rukia nazywała jego matkę także swoją mamą (cała rodzinka Kurosakich była zgodna, że Masaki, gdyby żyła, z marszu pokochałaby trzecią córkę) oraz to, jak każdego roku kombinowała z grafikiem czy – wcześniej, gdy studiowali – z planem zajęć, by mogła wraz ze zwariowaną rodzinką swego wybranka udać się na cmentarz siedemnastego czerwca. Wiedziała, jakie to ważne dla tego gburowatego rudzielca, a gburowaty rudzielec nie znajdował słów, by wyrazić wdzięczność za to, jak Rukia troszczy się o jego raz zawierzone jej uczucia, obawy i wspomnienia._

Dlatego właśnie teraz szli po oblanej czerwcowym słońcem Karakurze, kierując się w stronę cmentarza położonego na wzgórzach. Z racji upału wybrali drogę blisko rzeki, która po latach zaczęła się rudzielcowi kojarzyć inaczej niż ze śmiercią matki. To tutaj wiele razy spędzał czas z przyjaciółmi czy z tą małą choleryczką. Tutaj przesiadywał w samotności, bijąc się z myślami i próbując bezskutecznie walczyć z uczuciami do tej czarnowłosej wiedźmy. Tędy też szli na pierwszej – przynajmniej oficjalnie – randce.

Wymieniwszy się już opowieściami ze swych dyżurów i ponarzekawszy na wszelkie niedogodności, których latem doświadczali na swych oddziałach, temat zszedł na ich spotkanie w holu kliniki, w której pracowała Rukia oraz na jej rozmowę z roztrzepanym facetem, który o mało co nie wywinął pięknego orła na korytarzu, pędząc do żony i córki.

\- Nawiedzony typ – westchnął Ichigo, wspominając gadającego od rzeczy trzpiota i patrząc w stronę rzecznej tafli, na której migotały radosne refleksy słonecznych, popołudniowych promieni. – Przyszłaś w porę, bo miałem ochotę zafundować mu randkę z moim butem.

\- Gbur jesteś i tyle – brunetka, idąc pod rękę z mężem, delikatnie uszczypnęła go w bok, po czym zaśmiała się cicho, słysząc jego syknięcie i widząc tę uroczo napuszoną minę. Ichigo, kiedy próbował w takich sytuacjach wyglądać groźnie i poważnie, przypominał małego kociaka, który wpadł do wanny i ofukiwał wszystko dookoła, jakby każdy otaczający go atom pchnął go w mokre ramiona niespodziewanej kąpieli.

\- A weź! Jak nie insynuacje, czy czekam na dziewczynę, czy na żonę, to potem jeszcze myślał, że na chłopaka. Kochanie, ja pierdolę taką rozmowę!

\- Oj Ichi, Ichi. Ty kretynie. Naprawdę nie domyśliłeś się, o co chodziło?

\- Wiesz, dopiero jak zaczął ciebie wypytywać, zorientowałem się, że coś mu się urodziło i czeka na wieści, ale litości, Rukia! Takimi szyframi to ja nie umiem rozmawiać, no!

\- Żebyś ty jeszcze umiał rozmawiać.

\- Nie chcesz sobie może popływać w rzece?

Przez dłuższy czas żadne z nich nie odzywało się, wpatrując się przed siebie. Dopiero wtedy, gdy zbliżyli się do charakterystycznego, pagórkowatego terenu, zatrzymali się, by dokonać pewnego taktycznego przegrupowania sił.

\- No dobra, jak tak myślę o moim staruszku, to aż za dobrze widzę, jak ojcostwo potrafi zrobić wodę z mózgu albo z jego imitacji – mruknął Ichigo, niosąc na barana Rukię i powoli, acz sukcesywnie wspinając się pod górę.

\- Wiesz, jak to jest – brunetka, oplótłszy rękoma rudzielca i z jego rosłych, umięśnionych barków podziwiając widoki, postanowiła trochę potruć mężowi, który w pewnych kwestiach był wciąż nieznośnie tępy. – Wszystko się zmienia. Zmieniają się priorytety. Człowiek czasami zapomina, jak się nazywa, a ty masz pretensje do biednego faceta, że nie umiał się wysłowić.

\- Na szczęście to było typowo korytarzowe pierdolamento, bo jakby coś się stało i musiałbym wydusić jakieś dane czy podpis z typa, to bym prędzej po ścianie rozsmarował. Chuj, nie rozmowa, no! – żachnął się Kurosaki, wciąż poirytowany tym, jak bardzo od rzeczy – przynajmniej w jego odczuciu – gadał tamten koleś.

\- Zero podejścia czy odrobiny dyplomacji, ty nadęty bucu.

\- Dlatego zostałem anestezjologiem, Rukia. Usypiam delikwenta i po sprawie.

Chyba udało mu się udobruchać żonę, sądząc po jej cichym śmiechu, który rozbrzmiał koło jego ucha. Lubił czasem palnąć jakąś głupotę czy wplątać się w małą sprzeczkę, by po prostu zobaczyć uśmiech tej drobnej choleryczki. Zresztą w temacie dyplomacji naprawdę nie miał się co z nią sprzeczać. Jej specjalizacja wymagała ogromnej precyzji, oceanu cierpliwości oraz empatii i wewnętrznego spokoju. I w tym właśnie niewysoka lekarka odnajdywała się doskonale.

\- Zresztą ze swoimi pacjentami też za wiele nie pogadasz – zwrócił jej uwagę na pewien istotny szczegół. Spodziewał się usłyszeć znaczące chrząknięcie, lecz nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

\- Ale z ich rodzinami już tak – odparła brunetka, opierając czoło o ten kudłaty, rozczochrany, rudy łeb męża.

Nie było sensu dalej z nią dyskutować w tej materii. Przecież zdarzało mu się uczestniczyć w konsyliach razem z nią, kiedy szło choćby o postępowanie paliatywne u tych najmniejszych, bezbronnych pacjentów. Może i rzadko mówił to Rukii, ale podziwiał ją za to, z jak ogromną delikatnością i taktem potrafiła rozmawiać ze zrozpaczonymi ludźmi o najbardziej bolesnych, trudnych sprawach. Zapewne nie bez znaczenia pozostawał fakt, że była Boginią Śmierci i miała pewne obycie w materii, gdzie czarna pani witała się z życiem, lecz nigdy nie zwątpił w to, że ma zaszczyt iść przez życie z anielicą.

\- Powiedz tak całkiem szczerze i z ręką na sercu, dumny durniu, nie zapomniałbyś języka w gębie, jakby szło o mnie? – pani Kurosaki nachyliła się bardziej, niemal zwisając przez mężowskie ramię i próbując uchwycić jego wzrok.

\- A mogę bez ręki na sercu? Wolałbym cię nie upuścić – odparł, uciekając spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok.

\- Łapiesz mnie za słówka!

\- Ciesz się, że nie za coś inne- auć!

\- Nie zmieniaj mi tu tematu, głąbie!

\- Jakbyś nie znała odpowiedzi! – prychnął rudzielec – Przede wszystkim nie stałbym jak ostatni chuj na korytarzu, tylko byłbym przy tobie.

\- A jakby cię nie wpuścili? – ciągnęła brunetka, z pewną satysfakcją obserwując, jak uszy jej wybranka robią się czerwone.

\- Co to znaczy _nie wpuścili_? Nakopałbym do dupy każdemu, kto stanąłby mi na drodze.

W tamtym momencie Rukia cieszyła się, że Ichigo zmuszony jest patrzeć przed siebie, żeby nie potknąć się na dość wyboistej ścieżce, usłanej konarami starych drzew niczym naturalnymi schodkami, które Stwórca układał może trochę pijany bezkresem okolicznej zieleni, rozłożystych koron drzew dumnie górujących ponad wszystkim, z zazdrością strzegących oczu przechodniów od błękitu nieba, łaskawie przepuszczając pomiędzy gałęziami jedynie pojedyncze, złotawe smugi światła.

Nie chciała, by widział, jak ona sama czerwieni się, z rozczuleniem myśląc o tym jej kochanym, narwanym idiocie, który próbował pozować na niewzruszonego, aroganckiego buca, lecz nie nauczył się jeszcze, że nie ukryje przed nią tym słabym kamuflażem dla jego szaleńczej opiekuńczości i dobrego serca. W tej materii praktycznie nie zmienił się od czasu, gdy poznała go jako nieokrzesanego piętnastolatka, który za swych najbliższych był gotów dać się zabić.

Widząc, jak twarz Kurosakiego przyobleka się we wstydliwy rumieniec, uśmiechnęła się, obejmując mocniej tego swojego kochanego głąba i przymknęła oczy. Wciąż bawiło ją to, że ten sam rudzielec, będący namiętnym i troskliwym kochankiem, czerwienił się jak sztubak i burczał pod nosem, gdy był zmuszony pomyśleć o drugiej stronie medalu. I choć zastanawiała się, jakim cudem łączył w sobie tę pasję, gdy doprowadzał ją na skraj raz za razem i tę uroczą niewinność, w takich chwilach wolała odrzucić na bok zbędne rozmyślania i po prostu delektować się reakcjami Ichigo.

Powiedzieć, że oboje byli pieprznięci tak samo, to jakby nic nie powiedzieć, choć w sumie to przebiegły los sprawił, że ten pierwszy raz, gdy trzymała go w ramionach, był właśnie na cichej polanie ponad cmentarzem, pośród szumu wiatru kołyszącego kojąco szeleszczącymi liśćmi, które niby małe zwierciadła chciały jedno przez drugie najpiękniej zaprezentować się w rozmigotanych promieniach słońca. I na tej samej polanie, w tym samym miejscu, parę lat później ten rudy kretyn oświadczył się jej. A ona? Co miała zrobić, zgodziła się. Niezależnie od tego, ile by w niego inwektyw nie ciskała przez te wszystkie lata, kochała tego narwanego, naburmuszonego idiotę nad życie.

Cmentarze mają to do siebie, że albo panuje na nich niemiłosierna spiekota, albo lodowaty wiatr smaga po każdym odkrytym kawałku ciała, śmiejąc się złowieszczo chłodnym świstem pomiędzy nagrobkami. W oczekiwaniu, aż słońce raczy zejść nieco niżej i nie piec z łaski swej tak brutalnie po umęczonej upałem, wilgotnej skórze, brunetka oparła się o przyjemnie chłodny, szorstki pień drzewa, rozsiadając się pod jego rozłożystymi ramionami niosącymi kojący cień. I niczego więcej nie było jej do szczęścia potrzebne, kiedy tak mierzwiła rudą, gęstą, rozczochraną czuprynę męża, który ufnie złożył głowę na jej udach i wtulił się w nią bezczelnie, mrużąc te swoje orzechowe oczyska wpatrzone w nią jak w obrazek.

Rudzielec zaś w milczeniu napawał się jej obecnością, chłonął ją każdym zmysłem; chłonął jej słodki, delikatny zapach, widział jej różane usta wygięte w łagodnym uśmiechu, te piękne, szafirowe oczy spoglądające na niego spod przymkniętych powiek, hebanowe, niedbale upięte na czas dyżuru włosy, które poza oddziałem powoli urządzały radosną dezercję, pojedynczymi kosmykami opadając na czoło i ramiona kobiety, harmonijnie komponując się z sennym błękitem jej sukienki. Na twarzy wtulonej w drobne, ciepłe ciało tej kochanej choleryczki czuł każdy jej oddech, słyszał miarowe bicie jej serca. Ogarniała go błogość tak przemożna, że miał ochotę zamknąć oczy i zasnąć, ale jego spokój zburzyło nachalne wspomnienie tego głąba na korytarzu izby przyjęć.

Po rozmowie z Rukią zaczął się na poważnie zastanawiać, jak sam zareagowałby, gdyby to on musiał czekać na jakiekolwiek wieści o stanie żony oraz ich dziecka. Już pomijając to, że zapewne rozsmarowałby po kafelkach każdego, kto wszedłby mu w drogę podczas próby dostania się do niej.

To nie tak, że nigdy o tym nie myślał. Po prostu to była mimo wszystko jakaś odległa, mglista wizja, choć co do pierwszego dziecka zgodnie przyjęli taktykę, że co ma być, to będzie, a jak będzie mniej porywcze od ich obojga, będzie to pewien sukces.

A jednak czuł, jak palą go policzki, gdy tak wyobrażał sobie, jak to będzie. Po prostu trudno było mu sobie to wszystko zobrazować. A jeszcze dziwniej niż z myślą, że jego i tak drobniutkiej żony zrobiłoby się więcej i wobec pewnych fizjologicznie nierozerwalnie połączonych z tym kwestii byłby bezradny, czuł się z tym, że pewnego dnia jakaś para ocząt wpatrzona w niego z zachwytem obierze go sobie za pewien wzór, choć przecież był tak beznadziejnie choleryczny, narwany i zbyt wiele razy zawiódł sam siebie, gdy widział krzywdę i cierpienie bliskich mu osób.

I nawet ta myśl, że w tak trudnej chwili nie mógłby być obok Rukii, napawała go strachem na zupełnie nowym poziomie. Bo przeciwnikiem nie będą ani Puści, ani Arrancarzy, ani jakieś inne jebnięte stwory z czeluści piekieł rodem, by powstrzymać je mieczem. Nienawidził, gdy coś, co mogłoby sprawić choć trochę bólu jego bliskim, było poza jego zasięgiem i kontrolą.

\- Dalej przeżywasz tego faceta?

Słysząc ten wkurwiająco nabijający się z niego kobiecy głos, otworzył oczy szerzej, łypiąc spode łba (i spod objęć Rukii) i burcząc pod nosem.

\- No debil. Po prostu debil – westchnął ciężko, przypominając sobie wesołkowatą gębę typiarza ze szpitalnego korytarza. – Serio, Rukia. Jak kiedyś będę tak pierdolił kocopoły od ojcostwa, to weź mi łeb ukręć, uduś poduszką, cokolwiek, żebyś nie musiała znosić takiego jełopa jak tamten kretyn. Albo mój staruszek.

\- Och, Ichi. Aż tak szybko chcesz się pożegnać z życiem?

Rudzielec zamrugał kilkukrotnie, nie rozumiejąc, czym zasłużył sobie na tak rychłe spełnienie jego prośby. Podniósł się z jej kolan, marszcząc brwi, patrząc na nią badawczo i drapiąc się nerwowo po karku.

Tymczasem neonatolożka zaczęła naprawdę mieć ochotę z miejsca skrócić tego kretyna co najmniej o głowę. Poczuła, jak gorąc uderza ją w twarz, kiedy napotkała niewiele rozumiejące spojrzenie męża, który wyglądał jednocześnie tak zabawnie i tak irytująco, jakby próbował rozwikłać największą zagadkę wszechświata, którą było włożenie okrągłego klocka do okrągłego otworu.

\- Ale nie mówię, że z miejsca, tylko w razie jakby… - bąknął zakłopotany i zbity z tropu nagłą zmianą wyrazu twarzy brunetki, która spuściła wzrok, wbijając go w swoje zaciśnięte pięści. Powiedział coś nie tak?

A Rukia właśnie wściekała się sama na siebie. To ona mówi po chińsku czy to ten bęcwał jest tak tępy?! Raczej to drugie. Zdecydowanie to drugie. Albo to pierwsze. Może rzeczywiście powinna jaśniej. Ale przecież to jego wina! Jemu czasami coś pod nos podstawić, to i tak będzie szukał na drugim końcu miasta. Niedomyślny dureń!

\- Przepraszam, jeśli powiedziałem coś nie tak – Ichigo nachylił się do niej, z jeszcze większą dezorientacją drapiąc się po karku. Autentycznie nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Usłyszał coś źle? Położył dłoń na policzku żony, czując na niej coś wilgotnego.

Odpowiedziała mu, burcząc pod nosem coś naprawdę, naprawdę niezrozumiale i mimo najszczerszych starań nie był w stanie zrozumieć ani słowa, choć był przekonany, że to pewnie któreś z tych pieszczotliwych określeń ciskanych weń, gdy się kłócili.

\- Co? – nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, chcąc tym razem usłyszeć, co mówi żona. I prawie podskoczył, kiedy ta nagle chwyciła go za poły koszuli, patrząc na niego rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem i niemal krzycząc mu prosto w twarz:

\- CHUJÓW STO! JESTEM W CIĄŻY, IDIOTO!

Kurosaki miał wrażenie, jakby coś wyjątkowo ciężkiego obróciło się w jego trzewiach, kiedy ujął w dłonie wilgotną twarz Rukii. A potem zobaczył jej wzrok. Rozogniony, mający w sobie jednocześnie tyle nieodgadnionych uczuć, które łzami lśniły niczym gwiazdy na tle bezkresnego, granatowego nieba, ledwie muskanego przez ostatnie, fiołkowe oddechy zachodzącego za horyzont słońca. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak odczytać tę nową, nieznaną mu feerię uczuć i obaw, lecz widząc, jak ta mała choleryczka uśmiecha się przez łzy, wreszcie zrozumiał. I kiedy poczuł, jak widok mu się rozmazuje, a zaraz potem po jego twarzy spływają dwie wielkie, bezwstydne krople niby z oczu, a jednak prosto z mocniej bijącego serca i kiedy ich usta złączyły się w długim pocałunku, tak odmiennym od wszystkich poprzednich, nie potrzebował więcej słów, by zrozumieć, że dzielą tę samą, ogromną radość i wzruszenie.

Przynajmniej jedno z nich nie spodziewało się, w jak odmiennych nastrojach od tych, kiedy wracali z pracy, staną przed grobem rodziny Kurosakich. Nieco już spokojniejsze, łaskawsze promienie czerwcowego słońca rozkosznie pieściły ich ciała, kiedy tak wpatrywali się w nagrobek.

\- To dlatego najpierw chciałaś _odpocząć_ , co? – obejmując żonę ramieniem, rudowłosy mężczyzna wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Na takie wieści nigdy nie jest się gotowym. Zawsze trafiają delikwenta jak grom z jasnego nieba.

\- Znaczy wiesz… Kiedy się dowiedziałam, to było pierwsze miejsce, które odwiedziłam.

\- Ja pierdolę, kiedy nawet trup dowiaduje się wcześniej od ojca.

\- Nie klnij przy dziecku, Ichigo!

\- Wiesz, Rukia, ja rozumiem, że z twoim wzro-

Po chwili stał zgięty w pół, kaszląc i śmiejąc się jednocześnie pomimo solidnego dźgnięcia łokciem między żebra. Spojrzał na brunetkę, która patrzyła na niego z tym swoim perfidnym uśmieszkiem przemieszanym z urażoną dumą większą od właścicielki. Choć świat dookoła zmieniał się, zmieniali się oni czy czekająca ich przyszłość, jedno pozostawało niezmienne.

Ich miłość. Także ta do wzajemnego dogryzania sobie.

Ta rocznica śmierci Masaki Kurosaki była inna niż wszystkie poprzednie. Nikt nie zabrał Ichigo i Rukii wolnego i nie wezwał ich w trybie natychmiastowym na dyżur, bo komuś się budzik omsknął, więc wraz z Isshinem, Yuzu i Karin wybrali się na grób ukochanej matki, żony i teściowej. I tym razem, ku zmartwieniu Yuzu (i westchnieniu ulgi Karin, która nie musiała oglądać tego cyrku) nie brali udziału w prześciganiu się z Isshinem, kto pierwszy wbiegnie pod górkę. A kiedy wrócili do rodzinnego domu na obiad, mogli podzielić się radosną nowiną, że za jakiś czas w rodzinie pojawi się jeszcze jeden Kurosaki. Albo jedna.

Ichigo dzielnie znosił dzikie cyrki swojego tatuśka, który przykleił się do ogromnego plakatu przedstawiającego Masaki i zaczął beczeć, że jego dzieci dorosły i robią dorosłe rzeczy i z tych dorosłych rzeczy będzie wnusio, ale kiedy rzucił się, by wyściskać co sił Rukię, zarobił soczystego kopniaka w cztery litery i zaliczył ponowną randkę z plakatem. Yuzu i Karin nie posiadały się z radości, choć dziwnie im było wyobrazić sobie tego rudego, nabzdyczonego buca w roli ojca, a Rukia aż za dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę – idąc po całej rodzinie – czyja kolej nastała, jeśli chodzi o przekazanie tej ważnej wiadomości.

\- Szefie! Do ciebie!

Tessai, ukłoniwszy się na samym wejściu, wpuścił do ciemnego, nieco zakurzonego wnętrza sklepu rudzielca i brunetkę. Kisuke nie kazał długo na siebie czekać; widząc, kto i w jakim składzie go odwiedził, prędko skrył podejrzanie szeroki uśmieszek za wachlarzem.

\- Ach, dzień dobry! Widzę, że klamka zapadła, Rukia-san! Wymiennik Duszy jest już prawie gotowy. Dajcie mi pięć minutek, dobrze?

Kiedy zniknął za jednymi z drzwi, które prowadziły do korytarza, w których znajdowało się zejście do przepastnej piwnicy, Ichigo posłał żonie wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Czy ja dowiedziałem się jako ostatni?

\- Przedostatni – puściła mu oczko, a widząc, jak jego twarz przybiera barwę dojrzałej truskawki, parsknęła śmiechem. Rozczulało ją to, że przez te kilka dni od wyzywania na rozkojarzonego tatuśka na szpitalnym korytarzu momentami aż biła od niego ta ojcowska duma, która na poważnie brała nawet taki niewinny, głupi żarcik.

Oboje czuli, że udzielają im się nerwy. Komu jak komu, ale przekazanie takiej wieści Byakuyi dla kogoś mogło skończyć się dekapitacją.

Choć od ich ślubu minęło już trochę, zaś waśń pomiędzy Byakuyą a Ichigo należała do słusznie minionej przeszłości, wciąż nie potrafili swobodnie ze sobą rozmawiać. Ich nicią porozumienia była niewysoka brunetka, która aktualnie wpatrywała się w kubek z herbatą, siedząc obok męża i czując na sobie wzrok szwagra.

\- Nieczęsto przybywacie w odwiedziny – zauważył Kapitan VI Dywizji, patrząc to na Rukię, to na Ichigo. – Czy stało się coś złego?

Ichigo i Rukia spojrzeli na siebie wymownie, bez słów wymieniając spostrzeżenie, że jeszcze nic złego się nie stało, ale niechybnie wszystko ku temu zmierza, jeśli fortuna i względnie dobry humor Byakuyi nie dopiszą.

\- Od razu nastawiasz się na złe wieści – westchnął Kurosaki, patrząc na szwagra, który mierzył go wzrokiem tak, jakby w rudym osobniku upatrywał źródła ewentualnego nieszczęścia.

\- W istocie. Wolę być pozytywnie zaskoczony dobrymi wiadomościami niż rozczarowany.

Rukia doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie skończy się to dobrze. A jako najbliższa – zaraz po zmarłej siostrze – sercu przybranego brata kobieta potrafiła go udobruchać nawet wtedy, gdy jej rudy wybranek walnął jakimś głupim tekstem, postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje drobne i nieco drżące ręce, choć serce podchodziło jej do gardła i robiło jej się trochę niedobrze. I nie do końca wiedziała, czy to już nerwy, czy ta gorzka, zielona herbata, czy to przez ciążę, czy może wszystko nałożyło się na siebie, a ona rozgrzebywaniem tego dodatkowo pogarsza sprawę. Upiła łyk herbaty, wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym spojrzała na bruneta. Po jej plecach przeszedł dreszcz, gdy napotkała to charakterystyczne spojrzenie jego chłodnych, szarych oczu.

\- Bracie, chcemy przekazać ci wieść o tym, że niebawem nasze życie znacząco się zmieni – kobieta na chwilę spuściła wzrok, dobierając dalsze słowa oraz ignorując ciche, znaczące westchnienie męża, który niejednokrotnie nabijał się z tego patetycznego języka szlachty i dziwił się, jak proste informacje można zawoalować w takie konstrukcje, że od powagi aż zęby bolą. – I żywimy głęboką nadzieję, że będziesz radował się wraz z nami, _wujku_.

Mówiąc ostatnie słowa, spojrzała na niego z delikatnym, aczkolwiek dokuczliwym i palącym rumieńcem na twarzy, kurczowo trzymając dłoń męża. Z niecierpliwością, ale też lękiem oczekiwała na reakcję szwagra.

Tymczasem Byakuya spokojnie dopił herbatę, odstawił czarkę, po czym spojrzał najpierw na Rukię, potem na Ichigo.

\- Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że… że wy… - próbował wydusić z siebie jakkolwiek składne zdanie oddające to, co teraz działo się w jego głowie.

\- Hej, Byakuya. Zdradzę ci sekret. Jesteśmy małżeństwem – teatralnie szepnął Kurosaki, starając się opanować swoje rozbawienie na widok nieśmiałych, karykaturalnych wręcz czerwonych plamek na bladych licach Kapitana, który najwyraźniej przetworzył w myślach, skąd się biorą dzieci.

\- A więc to tak, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Brunet powoli podnosił się, wstając niespiesznie. I wtedy rozległ się charakterystyczny zgrzyt klingi wysuwanej z pochwy.

\- Rozprosz się, Senbon-

Nie dokończył.

Ichigo, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na reakcję żony, poderwał się z miejsca, jedną ręką schwycił szwagra za fraki, zaś drugą z całej siły ścisnął ostrze jego Zabójcy Dusz. Przyszpilił go do przeciwległej ściany tak gwałtownie, że wydobył z Kapitana zduszony jęk, gdy jego plecy brutalnie zderzyły się z twardą powierzchnią, po czym nachylił się do niego, cały purpurowy na twarzy patrząc mu prosto w oczy, w których malował się szok.

\- Nie przy Rukii. Nie w jej stanie. Chcesz mi dać w mordę? W porządku, ale nie tutaj i nie teraz – warknął cicho. Doskonale wiedział, że jego reakcja na ten nagły wyskok Byakuyi zapewne nie była lepsza od samego wyskoku Byakuyi z uwolnieniem Zabójcy Dusz, ale wolał już spać na wycieraczce przez resztę życia niż pozwolić temu pieprzonemu szlachciurze uwolnić miecz przy jego ciężarnej żonie. – A przed tym przypomnij sobie, jak to było, kiedy twoja żona żyła, bo dam sobie wszystkie członki uciąć, że pod wami cały ten grajdołek się trząsł, świętoszku pierdolony.

Po chwili Kurosaki puścił zarówno miecz Byakuyi, jak i jego samego. Kapitan schował broń, na chwilę spuszczając głowę, chcąc ukryć przed wzrokiem szwagra haniebny rumieniec. Gdy ochłonął, podniósł wzrok na rudzielca, odpowiadając cicho:

\- Moja siostra podjęła najlepszą decyzję. Nic więcej nie muszę mówić, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Po czym zgrabnie ominął zbaraniałego Boga Śmierci i podszedł do brunetki, która trzymała już dłoń na rękojeści swego Zabójcy Dusz, gotowa ostudzić zapał najważniejszych mężczyzn w jej życiu. Stanął naprzeciw niej a kiedy uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało, biedna Rukia potrzebowała chwili na ogarnięcie tego, co się właśnie zdarzyło.

\- Moje gratulacje, siostro. Jestem pewien, że gdyby Hisana była tu z nami, cieszyłaby się waszym szczęściem.

Onieśmielona kobieta zrobiła kilka kroków ku Kapitanowi, po czym padła w jego objęcia, kryjąc twarz w połach jego haori i ściskając go co sił. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uścisk, znad ramienia szwagierki patrząc na Ichigo.

\- Rozumiem, że wasze dziecko będzie nosić nazwisko Kuchiki, prawda?

\- Będzie nosić takie nazwisko, jakie wybierze, gdy dorośnie – odparł rudowłosy Bóg Śmierci, podchodząc do nich i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu żony, która posłała mu spojrzenie pod tytułem _„śpisz na wycieraczce, głąbie”_. – Zresztą czy to istotne, jak będzie się nazywać? Kuchiki, Kurosaki czy Shiba… Najważniejsze jest to, by było zdrowe i szczęśliwe.

Z braterskich objęć Rukia wymamrotała coś do męża na temat jego bycia durniem, któremu się zebrało na morały, a tymczasem radosna nowina wyruszyła w Dwór Czystych Dusz, niesiona przez ciekawską Yachiru, która chciała jedynie spłatać figla drugiemu ulubionemu Kapitanowi, a tymczasem dowiedziała się, że ulubieniec Kenny’ego będzie miał małego Icchiego! Tylko pytanie – jak oni to zrobili?! Ale to pytanie pozostało już dla pierwszej osoby, którą napotka radosna i niewinna Porucznik IX Dywizji.


End file.
